The Heartfilia Home
by Cecelia817
Summary: Lucy, an assassin working for her father, is sent to Magnolia to kill the Prince of Fiore. Conflict arises though when she questions whether she can really kill him and the threat of Zeref and the mysteries of rumored magic in the land start to arise. Nalu (on HAITUS for who knows how long)
1. Chapter 1: The Assassin's Duty

**Hello! I am going to update this whenever possible. Already working on the third chapter. I'll post new ones every other day. This was random but I liked the idea so you know... Yeah. Hope you like!**

* * *

I couldn't fight this battle and I knew it. There was absolutely no point. Slowly I lowered the tip of my sword until it rested on top of the man's stomach. He stared at me with helpless eyes, begging me to not do this. I could hear his family screaming at me as they struggled against the guards that restrained them. I almost wavered. Almost.

With sudden force, I drove the sword into his stomach. His eyes widened in shock, and his mouth popped open. The screams grew louder, some mixed with desperate sobs. Blood trickled from his mouth down to his chin, leaving a red trail. He eyed me with horror, something I was all to used to. Glancing down he stared uncomprehendingly at the sword in his gut. I removed the sword with a quick yank and he sank to the ground on his knees with nothing left to support him.

The man reached to the hole in his front and his hands came away red. "Ah," was all he got out before he collapsed ungracefully to the ground. The screaming grew louder. My gut clenched when the life in his eyes drained out and his blank gaze glared at the ground. The screaming stopped, only to be replaced by loud sobs that echoed across the courtyard.

I desperately wanted to look up at the family that cried, apologize, beg for forgiveness, but I didn't dare. I knew if I did, then my resolve would weaken, and I would break. So I stayed steady, never removing my eyes from the man's body. Without looking away I drew from the satchel on my waist a cloth and wiped away the blood from the sword. The cloth had long been darkened from its original color. Once my sword was clean I sheathed it on my waist next to the satchel and dropped the cloth on the ground. It was beyond use at this point. It stank.

Eventually the sobs disappeared and I assumed the guards had removed their presence. I hoped desperately that they hadn't killed them. Someone cleared their throat and I looked up. My eyes softened and I loosened my gritted teeth when I saw who it was.

"Miss Lucy, Master is requesting your presence." Virgo wisely didn't mention the now cold body that lay in front of me. I glanced up and blinked in surprise. The sky had turned to a dark blue glow. How long had I been standing here?

Sighing I nodded. I cast one last glance back at the body before stalking off, Virgo following silently behind. I pretended not to hear the body being dragged away by some of the guards. As I passed under the stone bridge that stretched above my head I noticed the lack of people on the streets. The city, Bornsting, was usually populated and loud. The houses that pressed up against each other, their doors and windows were shut. Today was market day, one of the loudest days of the week, and the streets were usually full, even at night. I frowned.

It wasn't a long walk. I came upon a small and dirty house that looked like it was owned by someone without a jewel to their name. If anyone saw me in my clean and wrinkle free clothes with a sharp and expensive sword on my waist entering this place they would have been immensely confused, especially with a servant following behind.

The house I walked into only had one room, the one I stood in. There was a small bed, a desk, and an empty bookcase. Virgo approached the bookcase and started to push it out of the way. Usually I would offer assistance but whenever I did she always gave me the strangest look. It made my stomach churn uneasily.

Once it was out of the way, a door was revealed. Virgo knocked on the door three times. A heartbeat later the door was pulled open from the inside with a small squeak. An old man's face popped out from behind and quietly scanned the two of us. He frowned when he saw Virgo and stopped when he saw me.

The man took in my blonde hair tied back in a high pony tail, traveled down to my chest covered in a blue tunic with a black vest and down to my dark brown pants tucked into black boots. Then he looked back at my hair and seemed to realize who he was looking at. His eyes widened.

"S-sorry for keeping you, ma'am!" he stammered, stiffening. If he didn't recognize me at first sight then he must be new. I didn't recognize him either. Deciding it wasn't worth the effort of being kind I nodded stiffly. He opened the door wider to admit Virgo and myself. I walked ahead of Virgo, and down the steep steps, passing the guard.

As we got lower and lower into the ground my mood went down with it. Whatever he wanted it couldn't be good. The only light in the staircase was the occasional torch on the wall but mainly it was cast in shadows.

Still though, I could feel the gradual shift of the rocky ground change to a smooth concrete under my feet. The walls on either side of me changed to brick. The air got colder and I shivered.

When I finally reached the bottom of the stairs what met me was a large room with marble floors and a large, fancy, door stood opposite me. Taking a moment to enjoy the calm I stood still, reluctant to move. It didn't last long though. Eventually one of the guards standing posted outside the door noticed me and stiffened to attention.

"Virgo," I said, "stay outside."

"As you wish, miss." I steeled myself as I walked determinedly forward. The guards pushed open the doors for me as I strode through.

It was a large room. In a corner to my right there was a sitting chair with a coffee table right next to it. The floor was covered in expensive rugs and there was even a bar on the left side. Hanging from the ceiling was a glass chandelier. There was a desk directly in front of me and occupying it was my father. His hair and mustache, the same blonde as mine, was cut short. He sat stiffly in his chair, his hands clasped together, resting on the desk. His suit was pristine and sharp.

He eyed me with impatience. "Forgive me for being late," I apologized the moment the doors shut behind me. We were alone.

Jude scowled and growled, "I don't like to be kept waiting."

I ground my teeth together, but kept silent. It wouldn't do well to say anything to him now, though I desperately wanted to snap at him. He cleared his throat and said, "How did the job go?"

My lips turned down. "As planned. I still don't quite understand what the point of that job was though, father."

"This isn't about right and wrong Lucy, you know that," Jude said snapped. "It was a job, which is all." He narrowed his eyes, suspicion glinting in his depths. Seeing the prospect of danger this road could lead down I spoke quickly.

"I was just curious, father, that is all." I looked at him apologetically. "I would never think to question you." He grunted and dismissed it with a scowl. The suspicion in his eyes still lingered though.

"Back to the reason I called you here," he said gruffly. I tensed, dread filling me. Could he know…? The seconds of silence dragged out as he seemed to consider his next words. I kept my hands loose while they grew wet with sweat. My insides clenched as I waited for the inevitable.

"I've got another job for you," Jude said. Immediately I relaxed, breathing out a small sigh. I didn't know what I'd do if he found out.

I frowned at him after my initial relief fled. The prospect of another job didn't sit well with me, not after the last one at least. My father ran the Heartfilia Home. Calling it 'Home' was a joke though; this place was far from being home, and it was far from heart felt. Though my father often called it an organization to get rid of the nuisances of society, the truth of it was just that it is an assassin's guild. Jude practically ran the town.

No one, not even the police, dared oppose my father. He had complete control of the underground network, and was as rich as the king. The biggest criminals in the entire kingdom of Fiore owed my father favors. Naturally, I was raised to work for him. Father didn't care too much for me, and decided if he had to feed me, he might as well get something out of it.

Usually when I was sent out on jobs Virgo or Capricorn told me my missions. For him to tell me personally meant it must be a big one. I stiffened in anticipation.

"You will travel to Magnolia and kill the Prince of Fiore."

* * *

**Comments, suggestions, reviews? Yes, no, maybe so?**

**So what did ya think? I kind of like it... Do you? Why? Don't? Why not? I would love to hear from you. Thanks for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Echoes

**Gihih... the next chapter. I've got nothing to say so you know... Hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

I blinked, and then blinked again. The Prince? He wanted me to kill the Prince? Disbelief flooded through me. Sure, I was probably the best assassin here, but still. The Prince was armed to the bones with guards and soldiers who were all trained by the famous Igneel himself. Not to mention the Prince was trained by Igneel as well. I fought a frown. Just the job alone would cost so much, who could actually afford that?

Hesitantly I asked, "Is this a personal or business request?"

Jude's eyes sharpened dangerously. "It is not your place to ask these kinds of things," he growled. Swallowing nervously, I nodded. "You will leave in two days' time and travel to Magnolia. Virgo will travel with you. In the meantime, you will continue with the requests that come in."

Once he finished I waited a moment but he had turned back to his papers that sat on the desk. "Yes, father," I murmured, realizing my dismissal. I quickly turned away and knocked on the doors. They were pulled open and I walked out. Virgo was where I left her, standing with her hands clasped in front of her. Her attire was just a black dress with a white apron over it. The only truly strange thing about her was her light pink hair.

"Do you wish to go to sleep, miss?" she asked. I nodded gratefully, my shoulders sinking. "Then shall you punish me?"

Well, maybe not the only strange thing. "No, Virgo," I sighed, "I don't suppose I will."

"Very well, miss, if you'll follow me." I didn't need to follow Virgo to get to my rooms, I had lived here my entire life, but Virgo seemed to believe I forgot every time I left the confines of this underground trap. Opening another door to the left of Jude's study Virgo silently walked down the steps, with me trailing behind. The stairways wooden steps squeaked under my feet and I winced at every sound. Virgo always assured me that there was no one lurking around but almost a lifetimes sneaking around taught me the value of silence. I wasn't one to enjoy disrupting it.

I was so used to this place that I didn't feel claustrophobic anymore. When I was little the idea of being under all this ground and rock used to scare me to the point of hysteria. It didn't help the fact that my room was even deeper than my father's study. We walked a long a hallway until we came upon a wooden door. Virgo pushed it open and I sighed in relief when I crossed the threshold.

Shaking off my boots, they fell to the ground next to the door. Not even bothering to change I draped myself over the large canvas bed that sat in my room. The covers were soft to the touch.

"Don't you wish to change, miss?"

"Not tonight, Virgo," I answered quietly.

"Very well." Virgo snuffed out the candle that she was carrying as shut the door behind her, offering a small, "Goodnight miss Lucy."

"Goodnight, Virgo," I mumbled into my pillow.

I tried to sleep, I really did, but my mind kept flashing to thoughts of today's events. The job had started off normal. I was given a name, address, and description. But then it turned strange when men in service of my father accompanied me as I walked to his house. The men dragged him out of the house and brought him onto the streets. Then it was up to me to kill him. Usually I made my jobs private, without any prying eyes to watch, but for some reason the requester had wished to make the man's execution public. The family's screams still echoed in my ears. I shivered.

Deciding to distract myself I busied myself with the thought of killing the Prince. He was famous, popular for his kindness and generosity. Though he had all of those traits he was also considered a little wild. The entire kingdom loved him, but the people were nervous at the thought of him being king one day. He was famous for his sword fighting, and was said to have even defeated the great Igneel. Igneel has long been deceased, but he was known for being the strongest opponent in the land.

Why would someone want the Prince dead? It didn't make much sense, unless someone else wanted the throne… I frowned. The Prince had a little sister but girls weren't allowed to rule alone, and as far as I knew she was only fourteen. Far too young to rule.

I desperately wanted to ask my father who it was that requested this but knew it was no good. In his opinion, I didn't have an opinion. I scowled into the pillow and impatiently rolled onto my back. I stared at the canvas spread above my head with a frown.

Never mind the reason, how was I even supposed to get close to him? I could probably take care of his guards, no problem, but he was a different matter. If I was honest with myself I wasn't completely sure I could beat him in a fight. And then there was the fact that he lives in a castle with soldiers posted outside, around, and inside at all times. I was good, but even I had my limits.

I wondered if my father even thought through accepting this request. I scowled. I was probably going to get killed on this job.

I have never enjoyed enjoy killing, I hate it, like everything else in this place. But killing wasn't a choice for me. I was only seventeen, still considered a child by most. When people saw me they seemed to forget that I was the best assassin in Heartfilia's Home. They saw a child who didn't know left from right. I used it to my advantage in most situations.

I sighed. No one really recognized me as an assassin, except in this guild. Everyone in Fiore had heard of Hearfilia's Home, and they had heard rumors of the founder's child becoming the best assassin. But that was it. Jude made sure any rumors about my appearance and gender were squashed. I mean, what if he wanted to send me on a mission in full stealth mode? It wouldn't do for people at every town I went to, to point at my blonde hair and realize me for what I am.

I sighed and closed my eyes, trying to block out the thoughts. It didn't do much though, they just managed to hammer at me harder and harder. Eventually I drifted off to sleep. I dreamt of sleeping princes, father's laughter, the man's empty eyes, and the screams of his family.

My eyes creaked open and I moaned in protest. Virgo stood over me with her curious eyes, holding the candle a little too close to my face for my liking.

"Miss Lucy, you were mumbling in your sleep," she informed me.

"Yeah," I groaned, "I do that sometimes. Thanks."

"You're welcome," she said with a straight face. I rolled my eyes and sat up. Mumbling curses about this ungodly hour I pulled open the bathroom door and climbed into the bath already prepared for me. I regretted not taking one last night, feeling dirt coat my skin in thick layers. A sigh escaped my lips as I sank into the warm water.

I relaxed my head back against the tub and slowly started to wash myself. I took extra care with my long hair, not wanting it to dry out. Once I was done I stood from the bath and Virgo, who had stood by the door and kept watch silently, walked over with a towel.

I dressed in a dark blue shirt with a black vest and black pants. I clasped my black cloak around my neck, grabbed my sword from the chair where I had set it last night and slid it on my belt. Just as I tied my already drying hair into my usual high pony tail there was a knock at the door. Shooing Virgo away I walked to the door and pulled it open.

An older, bald man wearing a pristine suit with dark glasses on his nose and a firm mouth line stood before me.

"Capricorn," I greeted warmly. The edges of his mouth quirked up into a smile at the sight of me, but it didn't last long, the edges of his mouth turning down. Capricorn and Virgo had been in service to me ever since I was a baby, but I considered them my only friends and family.

"I have your next job," he said. Immediately my good mood disappeared. I opened the door wider so he could enter. He stepped in with an air that reminded me of a soldier. "Just one," he added as an afterthought.

Relief flooded through me. On the occasional occurrence I would have to kill more than one person in a day and the result was always taxing. Sometimes it resulted in no sleep for days and if I did manage to get some, it was filled with mightmares.

"Who is it?" I asked warily, shutting the door behind him.

"John Lorne," he said. "He has been blackmailing a noblewoman and she wishes for us to get rid of the problem." I had half a mind to reject the job, though I damn well knew I couldn't say no. It was such a pointless reason to take a human life. But I didn't have a choice. I wasn't strong enough to fight my father.

I sighed and nodded. My stomach rumbled and I glanced down at it. Knowing I would regret this later, and ignoring it, I looked at Capricorn and asked, "Breakfast first?"

* * *

**Comments, suggestions, reviews? Yes, no, maybe so?**

**What'd ya think? I realize it is probably going a little slow right now, sorry! It will pick up soon though, just give me some time. I will make you all love this story :p. I'll probably past the next chapter in two days? One if your lucky. We'll see... It all depends...**

**Oh, and yes it does seem a little OOC for Lucy to be an assassin, so there might be instances that she doesn't seem like herself. I'll do my best though to keep her in her normal state!**

**Please review, I love hearing from you!**


	3. Chapter 3: John Lorne

**Hello, dearies! Next chapter, as promised! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

My sword was nothing special. The hilt was silver with a grip that matched my hands. The pommel was a simple circle, but carved into it so small it was hardly noticeable, was a key. I don't know why it was there, just that it was. The blade was straight edged and it was balanced perfectly to fit me. I had received it as a present from my father when I turned sixteen. Though what the blade did was despicable, it did not affect the loveliness. It was the only real gift Jude had given me, and I cherished it, despite the fact that it's not what every sixteen year old expects to get on their birthday.

I studied the engraving in the pommel as I sat on the ground. My eyes turned up to the dark sky and a frown adorned my face. I didn't say a word as a bird flew across the sky, disrupting the stillness that seemed to echo in the alleyway. Footsteps came from my right, but I didn't bother turning to see who it was.

"Miss, do you wish to leave?" I smiled bitterly at the wall opposite myself. The moment of peace that drifted through my mind was gone, disrupted by reality. Nodding, I stood, placing my sword back in place on my hip. Virgo handed to me a cloak which I quickly put on, drawing up the hood.

"Virgo, I'm going to go on the job alone," I informed her. Virgo hesitated, cocking her head to the side. Her sharp eyes studied me, and after a moment of close scrutinizing she nodded.

"Very well miss. Are you sure you'll be able to find Lorne?" I nodded silently, my attention already diverted to the bird flying slow circles above our heads. "Be careful, Miss Lucy."

I glanced back at her and I smiled wryly.

"I'm always careful."

* * *

John Lorne was a lord whom everyone in the town detested. He enjoyed gambling and blackmailing. He was as sleazy as they came, the kind of man you went to great pains to make sure he didn't notice you. His greasy fingers had a bad habit of spreading stains.

Lorne was a tall man, with slicked back black hair, and a seeming ever present sneer set on his face. His clothes were always well worn, without a wrinkle in sight. His suit was a dark blue, the fabric so luxurious that anyone below him would scratch their own eyes out to get it.

I studied his figure through the window. I was currently sitting on the windows ledge, hiding in the shadows. Lorne sat in his study writing something at his desk. Normally I wouldn't be out in plain daylight, but I wanted to get this job done. I narrowed my eyes as I saw him finger a bulging coin pouch tied to his belt.

I tried to ignore the fluttering nerves in my stomach as I contemplated how to go about this. It was the worst part; contemplating how to kill someone. I had thought about leaving once – actually, more than once. I had even once tried to attempt it, but it only resulted in being restrained to my room for weeks on end without a hint of daylight. Father had been enraged by my attempts and had beaten me to the point of unconsciousness. After that, I had no desire to try again. I flinched as the memory surfaced to the front of my mind. It was the only time I had ever seen Virgo with any type of intense emotion on her face. Pure rage.

I mentally shook myself; I needed to focus on the task at hand.

My eyes turned back to the man. The home which I was now standing on was a large mansion with more than three levels. It was empty except for servants, and gardeners. I could, most likely, finish this without really grabbing anyone's attention, but there was still the fact that someone could walk in at any time. Though no one would directly appose me, it wasn't my wish to attract attention. Besides, father liked us to stay under the radar. Known, but not seen or heard.

Biting my lip I, for a second, contemplated not killing him and just running, never coming back. The thought quickly died. He would find me, he always does.

Knowing the minute I finished this I would be expected back, I decided to come back at night. Sighing I leapt from the window and landed with a small 'thump'. Slipping through the garden behind the mansion I squeezed through the bars of the gates. Once out I walked around the house and decided to take a stroll.

Lorne's home was on the outskirts of the town, and surrounding his home were houses that mirrored his.

My mind trailed off as my feet walked me down the street. The journey to Magnolia would be long and though I loved Virgo, the thought of being alone with her on the road for a long time made me grimace. Sighing I stood still and frowned at the sky above me.

What would mother say if she knew what I was doing? Who I had become?

The thought made me wince, and my insides clenched with guilt. Too much blood was on my hands for her to ever look at me the same. Some sick part of me was almost glad she wasn't here to see it. But then again, if mother was here, I probably wouldn't have turned out like this.

Swallowing thickly, I pressed my sweaty hands to my thighs, trying to wipe the thoughts from my mind. It didn't help to wonder about such things.

Unsure of what to do until night came I continued on the road until I reached the town. The streets were flooded with people. Though it wasn't necessarily market day, it had always been a loud city, and there were always people out and about trying to sell things.

I wanted to question someone on why the streets were deserted yesterday but I knew the answer without asking. It had been the execution.

Never had we done a public execution and it must have terrified them, making them come to the stark realization that we were very real, and very dangerous. When you don't see something, you tend to forget. I supposed father must have been pleased with the results. The fiercer the guild seems the higher paying jobs we get.

I took a deep breath of the dirt, sweat, and smell of leather. A hesitant smile lit my face.

So used to the quietness that the underground home I lived in imparted, the loud and boisterous cries from shopkeeper to shopkeeper was a nice change of pace. A man looking a little older then I passed me with shockingly orange hair and winked in my direction. Despite myself, I blushed.

In seconds though, he was gone, swallowed by the crowd.

"Ah, Lucy!" I turned in surprise, thoughts of the man instantly forgotten, and my smile brightened. "How are you, dear?"

"Very well, thank you," I replied. The lady, Patricia, sitting behind a stand full of fruits and vegetables, grinned. "And you?"

"Can't say I'm doing too badly," she said. "Care for anything?"

I took my time looking over her options but grinned when I saw an apple. Patricia had always been kind to me when I came into town, and it was always nice to see a familiar face among so many strangers. Patricia didn't know about my father or my jobs. I meant to keep it that way.

Seeing where my eyes were pointed she chuckled low in her throat. "Really, girl, you should try other things. You always get the apples." Nonetheless she picked up a dark red apple and handed it over.

As I passed her a few coins I said, "I can't help it, they're delicious."

The lady brushed a few strands of gray hair behind her ear. She was in her sixties, but only looked to be around forty. Her eyes sparkled kindly as she observed me take a bite of the apple. Sighing, I said, "Good, as always. Thanks."

I waved goodbye which she returned with a hearty, "Try some new things, will you?"

Laughing I walked on. I took my time, observing all the things that were on sale, but not buying anything. I only got a small allowance, and was hesitant to spend it on anything I didn't need.

I did spend a few jewels though when I entered the more darker parts of the market. I entered a small shop hidden in the shadows and eyed the vials set on a wooden shelf. With a deep frown I picked one out of the many and brought it to the counter. An older man stood behind the counter. He grinned at me with crooked, yellow feet. I set the vial down and his eyes narrowed. Letting out a breath of frustration as he continued to eye me I slammed the coins down on the counter and grabbed the object before storming out of the store. I never liked associating with that part of town. I could still feel his dark stare piercing my back. I felt sick.

Time passed faster than expected when I noticed the sky turning to deep shades of purple and blue. Knowing I couldn't delay it any longer, I started to make my way back to Lorne's place. Once I reached it and climbed the wall, sitting on the ledge, I peered in the window. As expected, he wasn't there. Sitting on the desk was a glass full of red wine.

Knowing I only had a little time before he came back I gently pushed the window open, which was unlocked. For a lord who had proper education, he wasn't very smart. Stepping quietly to the desk I slipped out of the pocket of my cloak a small vile.

Unscrewing the top I dumped the contents into his wine. Sniffing it to make sure there was no fragrant smell I quickly withdrew and walked back to the window.

That's when I heard the door knob turn.

Mentally cursing myself I scrambled out of the window, my heart pounding in my ears. It wasn't that I was exactly afraid to be caught; I could take him down easily. I just didn't feel like getting my hands dirtier than necessary tonight. The door creaked open and stepping through it was Lorne himself. His eyes surveyed the room with nonchalance that would have scandalized any properly trained assassin. By the time his eyes had reached the window I was flying through the garden, between the gates, and forcing myself to walk calmly down the road.

The next day it was announced that Lorne had been found dead in his study, the red wine still staining his lips.

* * *

**Comments, suggestions, reviews? Yes, no, maybe so?**

**I would have posted this chapter sooner but I had to read 100 pages of a book in a few hours last night so I didn't have time to fix it up and I had other homework too... Didn't get much sleep...**

**Anyway, what do you think? Who was it that Lucy saw in the crowd? How will the journey go? Haha, I hate asking questions like these, I sound so corny, but they are valid questions *wink***

**Thanks for reading! PLEASE REVIEW THEY GIVE ME LIFEEEE**


	4. Chapter 4: The Beginning

**Hey! The next chapter, as promised. Sorry if this one sucks, I'm sick. Kept waking up at night because I couldn't breathe because of my stuffed nose. Ugh. Well, I hope you enjoy despite my miserable-ness. ;p**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

My eyes creaked open and I peered up at Virgo who was currently shaking me awake. Moaning about how tired I was, I turned over, drawing the covers above my head.

"You have to get up, miss, we're to leave soon."

That made me pause. Most of last night was spent thinking about the trip and what it would entail. For the first time I would be completely out of my father's range of control. Virgo would be there, but I was convinced she cared more for me then she does for Jude.

I could practically feel my insides thrumming with excitement at the thought. I could walk the streets without a purpose, I wouldn't have to keep a constant eye on my surroundings looking for potential threats. I grinned up at Virgo, excitement lacing its way through my very being. I purposefully ignored the reason for this sudden freedom.

Without warning I hopped out of bed, rushing around my room to get ready. Once I was dressed and had a bag packed full of clothes and supplies I rushed up the stairs, Virgo following behind at a normal pace. When I reached the room with father's study, I paused. Would he want to see me off? Most likely not. Masking my disappointment I rushed up the last flight of stairs. Capricorn met us outside with his usual stern expression.

"Make sure to be careful on your trip, miss." I shifted the pack on my back as I stared up at him. I could tell he wanted to go with us, to make sure we stayed out of trouble, but my father had only allowed Virgo to accompany me.

"Don't worry; I'm capable of protecting myself just fine." I flashed a confident grin. The sword that rested on my hip and the knives hidden in my clothing could attest to that. He nodded.

"Make sure when you do the job to do it quick. He's not someone you want to fight," he warned. I smiled at him despite the nervous flurries in my stomach. Kill the Prince… I pushed the thought from my head.

"I always do," I said quickly.

"Also, Mr. Heartfilia has decided that you will walk to Magnolia."

My eyes widened in alarm and disbelief. Walk all the way there? Until now I had thought we would be provided with a driver, or at least horses. "Why?" I choked out. Capricorn scowled.

"He described it as a type of training." Noticing my look of anger he smiled comfortingly. "Don't worry, Virgo is with you. She has enough money with her to buy horses when you leave Bornsting." My shoulders slumped in defeat. Riding horses the entire way to Magnolia was a sure fire way to make me sore and grumpy. Even though I had reservations about riding a horse that long, at least I wouldn't have to walk the entire way.

"Alright," I sighed in defeat. "See you soon, Capricorn."

Smiling kindly he patted me on the head. He turned to Virgo and said, "Keep her safe." Virgo nodded seriously. Fighting off the urge to roll my eyes I nodded at Virgo and we walked ahead not glancing back.

After about five minutes of walking we entered the market area, I heard someone call me.

"Going somewhere?" I glanced to my side and smiled when I saw Patricia. She walked over to me and glanced at my travel sack. Her eyes darted to Virgo but quickly moved back.

"Yes," I nodded, "I'll be gone for…" I frowned. I hadn't really thought on how long this would take. "Maybe a month," I guessed. Patricia sighed, her hands resting on her hips. She knew better than to ask where I was going, or why. I never answered her.

"You'll be sorely missed, you're my favorite customer." She shook her head. "Very well, if you must go, then go. Make sure to be safe though." In a moment of silence, her eyes widened as if she remembered something and she motioned for me to stay put. Hurrying back to her booth she grabbed something with her back turned, stuffed it in a cloth bag, and rushed back. She shoved the bag in my hands.

With a frown I glanced down in the bag and gave a small start when I saw five apples. I glanced up at her in surprise. I opened my mouth to say something but she spoke before I could. "Yes, yes, I know. You'll miss me and thank you, all that. Now go."

She waved me away. Blinking back the tears of gratitude I nodded and leaned forward, pressing a kiss on her cheek. Patricia was hard around the edges, but in the end, she was just a big softie.

"Thank you, really, it means a lot." Blushing, she grunted. "I'll see you when I get back."

I smiled warmly as I waved goodbye, clutching the apples to my chest, and walked away. Virgo glanced at me out of the corner of her eye as we continued.

"I'm afraid I don't know her," Virgo said. My eyes widened in sudden realization.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I can't believe I forgot to introduce you two." Mentally slapping myself I sighed.

"How do you know her, miss?" she asked. My eyes turned down at her question. The events leading up to our meeting had not been a happy one.

"It was shortly after," I hesitated, "Aquarius…"

Virgo kept quiet, obviously expecting me to go on. But I couldn't, it wasn't time to bring up that part of the past. My eyes flickered to our surroundings. We were just leaving Bornsting and were now on the main road that traveled to another town called Hargeon.

We had only walked a mile or two and I was already exhausted and tired of walking. By the third I wanted to collapse. I was, by no means, out of shape. It wasn't the walk that was tiring me, not really. It was more the anxiousness that clutched my insides and the silence that settled around us. A bad feeling started to form causing my hands to sweat.

My eyes darted from everything, to the trees that sat on both sides of the road, to the dirt that coated the ground, looking for any enemies. There were, of course, none. I was going crazy.

I forced myself to take a deep breath and let it out slowly. Virgo remained unaware of my anxiety.

A few hours later after countless deep breaths we finally reached the halfway mark. I resisted the urge to groan loudly. How long was this road?

Virgo noticed my state and suggested we take a seat and eat something. I heartily agreed. Pulling from the large sack that rested on her back she held a few loafs of bread, a knife, and butter. I eagerly grabbed a loaf of bread and spread butter on it. I sighed in delight as the food touched my tongue. Maybe bread and butter were one of the simpler meals, but it was still delicious, especially after all that walking.

Luckily, it wasn't summer, so I wasn't sweating as much as I usually would be. When a soft wind blew against my face I realized suddenly that I was out of Bornsting. It hadn't occurred to me before, as I was preoccupied with my near panic attacks. Never having to leave the city, or experience different people and towns, part of me was terrified. But the other part, the more powerful part, was thrilled. I suddenly turned to Virgo and clasped her hands in between mine.

"I want to go to a library!" I said, eyes glinting in excitement. She blinked in surprise and confusion. Reading had always been a guilty pleasure of mine, something I always neglected to tell my father. And never, would I ever, tell my father about how I dreamed of being a writer.

Just mentioning that dream to him would cause a rage so large it would shake the earth.

"Virgo, we must go! I've never been to a large library and I think Hargeon has one." I stared at her with wide eyes. I could probably go without her consent, but she was my friend, and I doubted she would leave me alone. I didn't want to force her to come.

"If you wish to, miss," Virgo said. "Will you punish me now?"

I chuckled, far too excited to be exasperated by her words, and said, "No, Virgo, I won't."

Grinning I stood, stretched, and glanced back down at her. "Well, we might as well get going." Nodding she packed up the food and returned the pack to her back. As we started walking again I started to hum. I couldn't really help myself, I was excited.

I was finally out of the clutches of my father, at least as far as I could get, and I was going to a library. I was holding a bag of delicious apples (that I was going to save for later) and my friend was next to me.

This mood kept up until we reached the town. When we came upon it my eyes widened. It was a large town, larger than my own. It didn't seem like there was a single empty space, each piece of ground crammed with buildings.

The streets weren't full of people like Bornsting's usually were, giving me a full view of every shop and house. Only a few people loitered around outside. Virgo and I walked the streets, her staring ahead without interest, me wide eyed and gaping.

I couldn't exactly explain why this made me ogle but it did. Maybe it was the fact that there weren't many people sitting in the streets begging for food, like there were in Bornsting, or maybe it was the lack of dirt, so different than the usually coated streets of Bornsting.

"Virgo," I began hesitantly. "Are all towns like this?"

She frowned at me. "I'm not sure what you mean, miss."

"I mean… so clean and," I glanced at the shining shop window showing off fancy clothing, "nice." Virgo nodded.

"Whenever I went to a town, miss, I noticed the same thing. I believe it is because of Masters influence upon the city."

She didn't need to finish that thought. I knew what she meant without saying it. Father didn't care enough about the people to help anyone. He got money out of people and used his powers to control others.

The idea didn't sit well with me. The reason Bornsting was so poor was because of my father, and I was aiding him in this. My earlier mood evaporated as I frowned at the ground.

Virgo interrupted my thoughts.

"Shall we find some place to stay?"

* * *

**Comments, suggestions, reviews? Yes, no, maybe so?**

**So I ended up deleting 200 words of this and rewriting because I realized it was probably too soon to bring THAT in... *evil cackle* I still feel pretty awful, so you should be awesome and review to make me feel better! Pleeasseeeeeee :)**

**Oh well, if you don't that's okay (psych), I still love you! Thanks for reading, and have a wonderful weekend/spring break/week/year/life!**

**Oh, by the way, I must send by complete and utter gratitude to you lovelies for your reviews! Just knowing your enthusiasm for this story inspires more happiness and encouragement for me! Thank you!**

**See ya next chapter! XD**


	5. Chapter 5: Unexpected Fallings

**So, my dearies. Still sick... *cries* BUT YOUR REVIEWS ARE DEFINITELY HELPING! Why am I updating a day early you ask? Well, it is simple. Though I am sick, I am traveling to the beach to relax and watch Netflix with my friend (yes, I know, wasted opportunity, it's the beach but you know, hiss sunlight and all) and after I am going to help my sister set up for a party. But I'm not sure if I'll have enough time to write the next chapter, or if I'll have internet. Not wanting to deny you this chapter I decided to update a day early. Don't you just love me? ;)**

**This is a personal favorite for me so I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The first two inns that we went to were full. Bound with sudden exhaustion we approached our last hope, an older looking building called Swan Inn and pushed open the door.

It didn't take long for us to be approached. A man with graying hair hurried over, excitement written over his face. I assumed he was the owner.

"Looking for rooms?" he asked. I nodded and when he exclaimed, "We've got some!" my shoulders slumped in relief. I wasn't sure how much more walking I could take. He ushered us up the stairs in the back and showed us to our room. It was a fairly moderate sized room, with two twin sized beds, and a small night stand in between.

I passed him the payment for a night's stay, he gave us a few buckets of warm water for baths, and he departed, sending us cheery smiles. Once the door closed behind him I sat my pack down by the bed near the window and pulled out clothes to sleep in. I desperately wanted to explore the town but it was getting dark out and I found it hard to move my legs.

"You may take first bath, miss," Virgo said. Nodding, I practically skipped to the bathroom, impatient to get the grime from the travel out of my skin. The tub looked old but the water from the bucket was fresh, clean, and warm, so it didn't really matter to me.

I closed my eyes as I let the water envelop me, sighing. It felt so good. If this was just one days travel I hated to think about what the rest of the trip would entail.

When I finished and was dressed I left the bathroom, motioning for Virgo to go. Amazingly she didn't look like she had retained any dirt from the walk from Bornsting to Hargeon. Nonetheless she closed the door behind her when she stepped in the bathroom, and I heard splashes of water follow soon after.

Eyeing the sheets on the bed I wondered if they were washed. They didn't smell weird at least, but still, better safe than sorry. I pulled from my pack a sheet and spread it across the bed. Sighing, I collapsed on top of it, not really bothering to blow out the candle that sat on the night stand next to me. My eyes traveled to the window and I stared outside. My instincts were telling me to shut the curtains in case of any oncoming danger but it was so pretty. Rarely was the chance where I got to see the moon before I fell asleep. Underground didn't give many opportunities.

The stars seemed to brighten in the presence of the moon, almost as if without one they didn't feel as complete.

I frowned. Why was I thinking about that? I truly must be going crazy. My thoughts turned back to the sky and I was suddenly overtaken with the urge to reach out and touch one of the stars. They seemed so warm and welcoming.

I snorted to myself. What a silly concept, stars being warm and welcoming.

"I must really be tired," I muttered.

"What do you mean, miss?" Virgo said, making me jump. I hadn't heard her leave the bathroom. I glanced up and blanched. She was wearing a pink, flimsy, and practically provocative, nightgown.

"You're really wearing that to bed?" I squeaked.

She frowned at me, as if confused by my question. "Of course."

Now, I knew Virgo could be strange, but I had never gotten a chance to see her usual attire for sleeping so I wasn't quite prepared. Nodded meekly I laid back down on the bed. If she was confused by the sheet I laid on top of the bed she didn't mention it.

Before climbing in to her own she leaned over and blew out the candle. The room was submerged into darkness.

"Good night, Miss Lucy," Virgo said quietly. My eyelids already drooping shut, I mumbled into the darkness, "Night."

My dreams were made up of the stars.

I woke before Virgo did, which is unusual in itself, but I wasn't complaining. Her usual waking methods involved non-too gentle shaking and on worse days, pinching or dumping water. She really could be cruel when she wished to.

Sighing I climbed out of bed and walked over to the window, peering out. I didn't notice before, but strung between the buildings were clothing lines, and piled on were clothes all of different colors. Smiling at this I started to hum. Quickly dressing and adorning my sword and cloak to hide it, I scribbled out a note for Virgo saying I had gone to explore the town and would be back soon.

I felt slightly guilty at leaving without her but this was my first chance to really do something without supervision. I had taken on jobs without her or Capricorn's help, but this was different. This required a totally different skill set.

Smiling widely I skipped down the stairs, but paused on the bottom step. This was the first time I had slept through the night upstairs, not underground. Well, at least that I could remember. I knew that my father hadn't always run the Heartfilia Home. He'd only started the guild a year after my mother died, but I was only a baby at the time.

Feeling a thousand tons lighter I walked out of the inn, waving at the innkeeper, and on to the streets. Shopkeepers farther up the road called to the growing crowd of people, trying to sell trinkets and food, others trying to invite them in to shop. I walked among them, enjoying the sense that I wasn't an assassin; I was just a regular seventeen year old girl.

I hadn't brought any money with me except to buy breakfast, but I still enjoyed viewing all of the things that were being sold. An older man asked me if I would like to buy some jewelry to compliment my golden hair and a middle aged man asked if he could shine my shoes. I stopped at practically every booth and shop, excitement thrumming its way through my veins. I couldn't wipe the smile off my face.

So this is what it felt like to be free.

Children rushed about the street, screaming in delight while parents called for them to be careful from a distance. The sky was clear and there was a gentle breeze shifting through my hair. I ended up buying a pastry from a bakery where the lady smiled kindly at me. I munched on it happily as I continued walking the streets. There seemed to be no end to them.

Eventually it seemed like I had left the shopping area and the streets emptied out. What was left was houses and inns, a few shopping places crammed in between, but not many. Not liking the tense silence that fell in it I turned back around, only finding myself to start falling face first towards the ground. I winced at impact.

Cursing all the gods I could think of, I shifted onto my knees, eyeing the scrape on the palm of my hands with anger. I turned around to where I had been standing and blinked in surprise when seeing the culprit of my fall. A cat stared up at me innocently. To be more accurate, a blue cat.

Getting over my initial surprise that the cat was blue, I glared at it. Strange colored cats weren't rare, but they weren't common either.

"Stupid cat," I muttered as I stood, brushing my hands on my legs. I winced when the scrapes made contact with the fabric of my clothes. The cat meowed curiously up at me, seemingly unaware of my contempt towards it.

"Happy!"

I turned towards the shout and saw a blur of pink speed towards me. I backed up quickly, and once again tripped over the cat, and fell onto my butt. I groaned more in annoyance then pain.

Some assassin.

I glared up at the newcomer who had scooped up the cat and was currently crushing it in his arms.

"Don't ever leave like that again, Happy! You could have gotten hurt! What even made you leave in the first place?" he demanded, staring at the cat as if he expected an answer. The cat turned its head towards me and that's when the boy seemed to finally notice me.

He seemed to be my age, maybe a year or two older. His body was well defined, clearly not a body that lazed about. He wore a black vest that hung open, properly exposing his firm abs. His pants seemed to be almost… puffy. He wore black sandals on his feet. His clothing wasn't the strange part about him though. His eyes seemed to be onyx, and his hair… well, it was pink. It stood up in unrestrained spikes.

"Who are you?" he asked. I scowled at him, my temper flaring.

"Who am I," I grumbled under my breath. Eyes narrowing, I snapped, "I'm the person who your cat keeps tripping!"

He blinked and then chuckled apologetically, scratching the back of his neck. He looked embarrassed.

"Sorry about that," he apologized. He turned to the cat, Happy, and scolded him. "Happy you can't just wander off and trip someone." The cat just stared innocently back.

"Twice," I added. He grimaced and held his hand out to me. Ignoring it, I hefted myself onto my feet, once again brushing my hands on my legs.

"Sorry again, Happy doesn't usually do that. I'm," he hesitated, his eyes looking panicked for a second, "Randy." He didn't seem affected by the fact that I had ignored his offer of help. My jaw twitched in agitation but reluctantly I took his still outstretched hand and shook it. Quickly redrawing mine I told him my name.

"Lucy."

He grinned at me. "That's a nice name, a lot better than Luigi."

My nose wrinkled. "Luigi?" He shrugged nonchalantly.

"I went to a psychic for fun today and the old lady said I'd meet a person named Luigi." I scoffed. The idea of psychics was hilarious and absolutely ridiculous to me.

"And you actually believed her?"

"Like I said, it was for fun!" he said defensively. Rolling my eyes I sighed. He sure was a character. My eyes traveled back to his hair.

"Is that real?" I asked, pointing to the pink mess that resided on his head. I knew the question was rude but at this point I didn't really care. My patience was wearing thin. He frowned at me, as if that were a stupid question.

"Of course it's real," he said slowly. "Why would I not have real hair?" Not liking his tone, my eyes narrowed.

"Well it doesn't make sense for someone to have pink hair, does it? Or even a blue cat!" My temper flared when he scowled at me and responded.

"Well it doesn't make sense for someone to be so clumsy that they trip over a cat two times, so I hardly think you have room to talk," he grumbled. I ground my teeth together to restrain from punching him. I was not clumsy.

I was Heartfilia Home's best assassin! The second after the thought I felt guilty for taking pride in that title. It wasn't something to be proud of, it never would be. Suddenly feeling exhausted I sighed. Virgo would be panicking soon if I didn't go back.

"Whatever, _Randy,_" I growled. Randy wasn't his name, I could tell by the way he hesitated when telling me his name, but it really wasn't my problem. I didn't care what this guy's name was. I stalked past him, my feet not getting me away fast enough.

As I passed him I heard "Randy" whisper to Happy, "What a weirdo…"

* * *

**Comments, suggestions, reviews? Yes, no, maybe so?**


	6. Chapter 6: Old Friends

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The strangers standing near the beds immediately worsened my already dark mood. My hands flashed to the sword on my hip and I already had it drawn out halfway when I heard Virgo speak.

"Miss, there's no need for your weapons." My eyes snapped to Virgo who stood to the left of the two strangers. Her eyes were hard as she looked at me. I didn't loosen my hold on the sword.

"What is this, Virgo?" I asked sharply. The man with startling orange hair smirked at me. His arms were crossed but besides that he looked completely relaxed. He wore a black suit with a deep red tie. His eyes, shaded by dark glasses, ran over me. Standing close to his side was a petite looking woman wearing a white long-sleeved shirt with a long flowing blue skirt. She stared meekly at me through her pink hair. She kept fidgeting with her clothing.

Virgo gestured to the man. "This is Leo, and this," she motioned to the girl, "is Aries. They are former assassins of the Heartfilia Home."

I stiffened, masking my surprise. I've never been fond of meeting assassins that work for my father. Most of them were heartless and cruel, some just plain disgusting. They all had one thing in common though; they would do anything for money. I did my best to keep away from them, for once enjoying my ability to remain invisible.

But there was something about these two, something almost familiar. My brows furrowed in confusion.

"What are they doing here?"

Virgo frowned at the two. "I wish to know the same thing, miss. They didn't have a chance to explain before you came." I crossed my arms and leaned up against one of the walls. If Leo was intimidated he didn't show it. Aries, on the other hand, was different.

"I'm sorry!" she squeaked. My brow wrinkled in confusion. Such a timid thing was an assassin? "We didn't mean to cause any trouble, it's just-," she glanced at Leo. He smiled gently at her, taking me by surprise. I didn't think anything but a cocky and arrogant look could adorn his face.

"We heard," he picked up for her, "that Jude's daughter was traveling to Magnolia to kill the Prince."

"I don't know what you're talking about." I kept my face blank, afraid to show how surprised I was. Leo rolled his eyes.

"No use lying, princess. You with Virgo here on the fast track to Magnolia are proof enough. Don't worry; we're not here to stop you exactly."

"Then what are you here for?" I asked. My eyes never left him, waiting for any threatening movements.

"I'm here to warn you against completing this job. The people who requested it aren't exactly what you would call friendly. If you completed this job the wrong sort of people would benefit."

I narrowed my eyes. "Like who?"

"I'm not at liberty to say," he stated calmly.

"Oh, so you came here to warn me, but you're not at liberty to say?" I muttered bitterly. "How did you even find out about the job?" I snapped.

Aries shifted nervously and looked to Virgo. A moment of silence passed before Leo answered my question.

"The man you executed in public was a snitch."

I froze, slowly digesting his words.

And then I nearly choked. I turned away from them, my hands fisted. A snitch. Meaning, he told people about the job. Meaning, my father was the one who asked for me to kill the man, and asked for it to be public.

As an example.

I felt sick. I knew my father was awful; he could be a horrible person sometimes, cold and distant, often cruel. But never had I really imagined he would order his own daughter to kill someone as a warning to others.

I always knew my place in life, where I was and where I stood. Some part of me always believed that despite everything, all the harsh words and hurtful beatings, that he loved me. Maybe it was buried deep down to the point where even he didn't know it was there, but I still wanted to believe it was there. But now… I wasn't sure. I was a tool to him.

"Miss?"

I started, remembering I wasn't by myself. Taking a deep and shuddering breath I turned back around, meeting their eyes. Aries stepped forward hesitantly, and for the first time since we met, looked me in the eye. Her eyes were sad.

"Miss Lucy?" she said timidly. "We didn't mean to hurt you with this information. We just thought that you should know."

Something in the way the Aries looked at me, as if she understood what I was going through, made my entire demeanor towards her soften. I smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you, Aries. You can just call me Lucy by the way. Only Virgo uses the 'miss'."

Immediately her smile brightened. She turned to Leo and whisper, "She is very nice!"

Leo's lip twitched in amusement while I held my giggles in by my hand. Aries seemed to realize that she was heard and flushed red while offering a small "Sorry!"

"Moving on," I said after my initial humor passed. "You still haven't explained why you're warning me, or how you even knew where to find us."

"It wasn't that hard to find you, I just guessed which route you'd take and I knew what time you left. I also estimated the time it would take to get here and found the inn with the most openings," Leo explained. He smirked at my narrowed eyes.

"Fine," I said. "Give me one good reason I should listen to your warning."

It was Virgo who spoke this time. "Miss, you should know the reasons they left the Heartfilia Home."

I sighed, exhaustion and confusion eating its way through me. It wasn't even noon. I shot her a confused look but Virgo just pursed her lips and stared at me, her eyes urging me to listen. I wanted to scream or rip my hair out. I was starting to think everyone had gone insane. First a strange pink haired boy with a blue cat, and now Virgo urging me to listen to strangers.

"Alright, let's hear it."

Leo and Aries glanced at each other before nodding.

"I guess we'll start at the beginning."

"Well," Leo said, "first I guess you should know our history. When Aries and I were little, we knew your mother. She took us in when we were just babies, this was before you were born. We lived with your mother in a small house with a few others. She took in a lot of orphans. Anyway, when your mother met Jude about ten years later Layla didn't want to give us up so we moved with her to Bornsting."

He wrinkled his nose. "Aries and I never liked Bornsting, the air smelled rotten."

I frowned, disliking how much I agreed.

"We lived there for about a year before you were born. You probably don't remember, but we babysat you a lot." Aries nodded vigorously, a soft smile on her face. Well, that explained why she kept eyeing me with wide eyes, almost as if she was startled.

"You've grown a lot since then," she murmured. Her eyes were shimmering in awe. Unsure of how to respond I motioned for Leo to continue.

"Well, when you were five and your mother died-," I thought I saw a flash of pain cross his face but it quickly disappeared. "When your mother died many of the kids she took in left, and only a few stayed. Those included Virgo, Aries, Aquarius, Capricorn and I."

I grit my teeth.

"I'm sorry about Aquarius by the way," he added. He looked sad. It was the same look that my face held when I found out about her, the same one Virgo and Capricorn had, and the same one that Aries had when she looked at me. The sudden urge to leave this suffocating room consumed me.

"It only took a few months though for your father to completely change. The details aren't completely clear, but I think a man came and talked to Jude. It's probably what convinced him to start the Heartfilia Home. We were disgusted by the idea of an assassin's guild, but Jude had been kind to us and kept us in, even after Layla died. We wanted to repay that.

"So Virgo and Capricorn decided to take care of you, while Aries, Aquarius and I chose to be assassins. He gave us a choice. We were separated from you, so that's probably why you don't remember us that well. It only took a few years of the business for Aries and I to decide we had had enough."

He grimaced. "So we left. Jude wasn't happy; he raised a fit about it, trying to find us. He even sent Aquarius out to try and drag us back. She did eventually catch us, but she understood our reasons, and she pretended not to find us."

"After that," Aries said quietly, "we searched around for a place we could live and work; we were only seventeen. As former assassins our job skills didn't do much. But," she frowned, "we found a job in Magnolia. We worked for the Royal Family as spies."

I froze as my insides turned to ice. Spies for the Royal Family.

"Get out," I hissed. My mind was running in circles, processing everything they had said.

Aries immediately raised her hands in defense. "We aren't here to spy on you; we're here to warn you that if the Prince dies, then awful people will take the throne. The Prince is the only eligible heir, the Princess is too young. The people who will take the throne will drive Fiore into the ground! I'm s-sorry for speaking this way, Lucy, but it is the truth!"

Her cheeks were tinted red in an effort to keep from yelling. Aries's eyes, so timid and scared before, stared boldly into mine. Determination shone clear in them.

I started to rub my head, feeling a headache coming.

"Will you please tell me who this person is that will run Fiore into the ground?"

"I-I don't know if we should," she mumbled, looking down. Leo stared at me hard. It felt like his eyes were trying to dissect my soul. I returned the favor.

After what felt like hours he sighed to himself. He glanced at Aries in defeat and muttered, "It doesn't seem like we have a choice if we want to convince her."

"His name is Zeref."

* * *

**Comments, suggestions, reviews? Yes, no, maybe so?**

**Sorry, I just had to add Zeref in. He is a perfect villain. Well, at least in theory.**

**Alright, that is it for now. See ya soon! Please review! Tell me what ya think! About this chapter or the manga's! What did I do wrong? Right? Favorite parts? **

**See ya! Love ya! :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Deals

**Hey, so before I let you go and read I have something I would like to talk about. This has been mentioned a few times, how the pacing is really slow. Yes, yes it is. I wanted to explain. I don't plan on this being a 10 chapter long thing, I think it might be in the 20's? I don't know yet, we'll see. Either way, it is going to be long and I don't want to rush anything. I really like the pacing so far, but if you don't I'm sorry. Too bad. This story isn't only going to focus on Nalu (though that will be heavily featured). This is also about Lucy and all the things going around her. I want to make this as realistic as possible, and no girl's life is focused mainly on romance (that I know of at least). I think some stories are incredibly boring if there isn't something else going on. So yes, she only meets Natsu in chapter 5. Don't worry, he'll be back soon, calm yourselves. Trust me, I can't wait for that either, but for now, bear with me. Let's focus on Lucy for now.**

**Without further ado, chapter seven!**

* * *

Despite my protests Leo and Aries decided to accompany us on our travels to Magnolia. They promised not to interfere with the job out of respect for me and Virgo, but I knew that they would try and talk reason into me as we traveled. They were still a little iffy about what I had said shortly after they told me about Zeref.

_"Zeref isn't someone you want to mess with, Lucy," Leo warned. His eyes darkened. "He is a very powerful man, and has a dark history."_

_"Zeref being the king wouldn't be good for anyone but himself," Aries murmured quietly._

_I narrowed my eyes at the two. I had never heard of Zeref before. "Please," Aries pleaded, "abandon your mission. If Zeref were to become the King then the land would be plagued with darkness…"_

_"Besides," Leo smirked, "we've grown quite fond of the boy, and it would be a shame to lose him."_

_My mind flashed through all of my options._

_One, I could follow their advice, and ignore the mission. But that brought up all kinds of problems. What would father say? His anger would reach heights that made me tremble just thinking of it. Of course, I could just not come back, and escape. I quickly dismissed the thought; I had been over this before. He would find me._

_Second, I could ignore their advice and go on with the original plan. I frowned at this. It wasn't like I wanted to kill him. Despite the fact that I mainly kept out of the royals business I had heard that he was a good person. And if what Leo and Aries said about Zeref taking the throne it made me more uneasy. Who knows what someone like that would do to the land? But still, this kind of stuff wasn't my business. I had a job and an obligation to my father._

_There was still another option though, and that was the one I decided on._

_"I have an idea," I stated after a few minutes of tense silence in which I had silently debated what to do. Virgo eyed me quietly, looking as if she already knew what I was going to say and wasn't too keen on it. Aries bit her lip and leaned forward anxiously. Leo looked as calm as ever. The only thing that gave him away were his tense shoulders._

_"I'm still going to Magnolia," I said. Aries opened her mouth to protest but I cut her off. "But I still haven't decided if I'm going to kill the prince. I want to get more information on the situation before I make any decisions."_

_At those words the two seemed to relax, though there was still a wary look in their eyes._

_"Well-," Virgo began but stopped when Leo suddenly grinned at me._

_"If that's the case, then we'll accompany you. I doubt you know your way around Magnolia like we do, and we can even get you to meet the Prince! Once you talk to him I'm sure you'll reconsider completing the job."_

_I frowned at him. Didn't he realize that that could put the Prince at risk? Then I noticed something. It was the way Leo stood, with a controlled air, and careful motions. He stood laid back but I had no doubt that he would be ready to attack someone in a matter of seconds. My eyes narrowed. I had to remember that he used to be an assassin, and a good one at that. Not knowing his skill level, I couldn't be sure if I could take him and beat him in a fight._

_"Fine," I grunted. "You can come."_

And that was how I ended up walked side by side Leo and Aries, Virgo a few steps behind, as we traveled to a place to buy horses later that day. To my disappointment I never got a chance to visit a library but I still held onto the hope of one in Magnolia.

Without realizing it, my eyes searched the crowd. For what I wasn't sure, until I saw a flash of pink in the crowd. My heart started racing at uncontrollable speeds and I had the sudden urge to run towards it. An image of the pink-headed kid I saw from earlier flashed in my mind and cursed my stupidity for looking for him. He was just another passing stranger I would never see again. Besides, the pink I had seen belonged to a scarf wrapped around a ladies neck that passed us.

Wiping it from my mind I focused on the man that stood in front of us. "You want horses, eh?" he asked, eyeing the four of us up and down.

Leo smiled charmingly. "The best you have, if you don't mind. We have to travel to Magnolia."

The man frowned and stroked his beard thoughtfully.

"I'm guessing you want the strongest then, to be able to withstand that far of a travel," he said. He scratched his neck and glanced back at the stalls that held horses behind him. "I think have something like that, but it won't be cheap."

When he named his price I had half a mind to whip out my sword and threaten him until he lowered it. It was ridiculous, totally overpriced. To my annoyance Leo just smiled wider and nodded. "I think we can manage."

Smirking, the man nodded in satisfaction and turned. He led one horse out after another. "This," he patted the brown horse, "is Molta, that's Stargaze," he pointed at the black horse with a white stain on his side shaped like a small star, "this here is Sebastian," he pointed at the completely black horse, "and this is Haley," he finished, patting the white horse on her neck.

All four of the horses were saddled and ready to ride. They looked to be strong, strong enough to ride all the way to Magnolia. But I wasn't an expert so I glanced at Leo, waiting for him to confirm what I had assumed. To my surprise it wasn't Leo who spoke up, it was Aries.

Her eyes studied the horses, her lips pursed. She walked slowly around the horses, eyeing its legs with a professional gaze. The man watched her nervously, realizing how close of attention she was paying to his horses.

After a tense silence, Aries looked at me and smiled, giving us a thumb up. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at the suspense she held us in.

Nodding, Leo turned to the owner who smiled smugly at him. His hand was outstretched as he said, "Seems like the lady over there likes the horses. Pay the amount I offered and they are yours."

I narrowed my eyes but Leo didn't seem affected. He leaned forward and whispered something in the man's ear. When Leo pulled back, his smile as wide as before, the man was frozen, his face a mask of fear and shock. Leo grinned at the man.

"You don't want that, now do you?" he asked. I stared in confusion at Leo. He just winked at me when he noticed my gaze before turning back.

His eye started to twitch, and he muttered, "Never."

"Now, how about that new price you wanted to offer?"

In time it was all settled. The price for the horses, saddles, and food for the horses was lowered considerably to a very reasonable price. The man's face was white during the entire interaction and he kept shooting Leo nervous glances. Virgo and I said nothing, though I was dying to know what had happened. Aries seemed to be used to this as she hummed happily, patting her horse, Haley.

We walked our horses out of the town and I sent a mournful goodbye to Hargeon. It was such a bright town; I wondered when I would be back. I started to wonder what Magnolia would be like, and if it was even bigger. Thinking about that quickly led to the task I had to do when I got there.

I wanted to meet the Prince, get a reading on him. I supposed Leo and Aries being here was definitely a plus; it allowed easy access to him with their jobs. This way I could properly observe him. But then that brought the question, what would I do if it did indeed turn out that he would make a good king? The thought made me edgy. I didn't know the answer, not at all, and I hated not knowing answers to things.

Then that brought me to another topic. I glanced at Leo who was leading the horse Molta, walking next to Aries. They said they used to know me when I was little. It was true, I had a vague recollection of them, but their faces were blurry. I was too young to properly remember them, and after they left to become assassins I forgot about them. I frowned. Could I really trust them? Virgo seemed to. She was chatting with them, something that I found to be unusual. Usually she was quiet and didn't say much. Now, reunited with her old friends, it looked like a new light had been placed inside of her. I was happy for Virgo, but the suspicion still remained.

My chest ached at the thought of my mother taking in kids who had no place to go. The memories of her are faint, but I still have the warmth that settles in my chest whenever I think of her. My mother definitely was the kind of person to take in people who needed help.

I took a deep breath, trying to settle my quickly beating heart. When we reached the outskirts of Hargeon we all agreed silently that it would be a good spot to start putting the horses to good use. I lifted myself onto Stargaze's back. The horse nickered in protest at the new weight. I leaned forward and patted his neck, a soft smile adorning my face.

I had always loved animals, even annoying cats.

"Are you ready, miss?" Virgo asked from her place atop Sebastian.

Taking a deep breath, I nodded. I couldn't shake the feeling that whatever awaited me in Magnolia would change everything.

* * *

**Comments, suggestions, reviews? Yes, no, maybe so?**

**Still sickk... *cries* Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Journey

**Ello! Even as I write this chapter I can feel my eyelids drooping.. So tired... Okay, this one is just kind of filler, so bare with me lovelies :)**

* * *

My back ached and my butt was sore. My legs burned and my eyes stung. I hated riding horses. I scowled at the exact same landscape that I had seen hours ago. I winced as Stargaze continued his fast pace down the road, each bump causing me to want to groan.

Leo and Aries on the other hand looked completely fine and comfortable, as if they were used to this kind of travel. Virgo didn't seem affected either.

I wanted to smack them.

We had been traveling for hours now and it was getting dark out. Though we were traveling at a faster pace than on foot it would still take a long time to reach Magnolia. During the trip I had tried to ask Leo about what he had said to the man selling the horses but he just smirked at me and said, "Don't worry, princess. It's a guy thing."

Not only had I been angry at his refusal to tell me, but I was also a little taken back by his new nickname. I scowled at him and muttered, "I just broke Virgo's habit of calling me that…"

I sighed as I leaned back in the saddle, ignoring the way my back whined in protest. A few more days travel and maybe we would reach Magnolia. I was eager to get this trip over and done with but it didn't look like it would be coming to a close any time soon.

"Shall we settle for the night, miss?" Virgo asked, turning to me when the sun looked like it was inches from the ground. Wearily, I nodded.

All three of us- Aries had fallen asleep in her saddle and was being led by Leo- started to look for a clearing far from the road. Virgo pointed at a path wide enough for one horse to pass through at a time. She walked her horse through it, me close behind. It didn't take long to find a clearing a little off the path safe enough for us to set up tents.

To my annoyance I felt slight claustrophobia at being surrounded by all these trees. I quickly got off the horse, letting out a small whine as my feet hit the ground. I stretched my arms above my head, wincing. Leo lifted Aries from the saddle, caring her in his arms bridle style. She didn't stir but instead curled closer to his chest.

He set her gently on the ground next to a tall tree before going back to the horse and grabbing from the pack strapped to his horse a tent.

I followed his lead, grabbing my tent that Virgo packed and began setting it up. Virgo set her tent close to mine, probably to keep an eye on me. I didn't comment.

When I finished I glanced up in time to see Leo carry Aries into the tent. He emerged a few moments later and grinned when he saw me staring. I just realized that he only brought one tent.

Blushing at the thought I looked away, forcing myself to think of something else. Fire, yes that was something that was needed. I shivered slightly, just noticing the chilly breeze.

"I'm going to go get some kindling for a fire," I told Virgo.

"I'll accompany you, miss," Virgo said. I nodded and started off into the woods, Virgo next to me.

Once we were far away enough from hearing distance I quietly turned to Virgo and asked the question that was pressed into the front of my mind.

"What do you make of all they said about Zeref and the Prince?"

Virgo paused. She glanced up at me from her crouched position, the bundle of wood in her hands forgotten. How she found so much in a small space of time I had no idea.

"It's not my place to offer my opinion on this miss," she said quietly. I pursed my lips in frustration.

"Virgo, now isn't the time for formalities. I need to know what you're thinking on this. Please." Sighing, Virgo stood and looked me in the eye.

"I have heard rumors about Zeref and I believe that letting him become the King would be a grave mistake," Virgo said. "But I also believe that going against your father's wishes would have dire consequences."

I scowled at the ground. If I did go against my father's wishes I knew that he would do something drastic to punish me and would send someone else to do the job in my place. Part of me, the darker part, believed that if I did go against him, he would kill me.

I glanced back at Virgo when she continued speaking. "I don't think it is very wise to speak to the Prince, but I also believe that your decision was the best available to you."

I nodded. "Thanks Virgo."

It helped clear some of my clouded thoughts when she confirmed what I had been thinking. I valued Virgo's opinion a lot more than most would think, she being my servant and all. I frowned. I really hated that word. Virgo was my friend, not my servant.

I crouched down and began picking up some kindle. I stopped my movements when Virgo said, "Miss, I have enough already."

Her arms had filled with kindling and I sighed in exasperation. Sometimes I wondered if she was even human.

When we made it back to the clearing Leo had dug a hole to place the fire in.

"Took you ladies long enough," Leo said to us. I stuck my tongue out at him and began setting up the camp fire.

"Is Aries asleep?" I asked.

"Out like a lamb," he replied, smiling softly. I raised my eyebrows at his words.

"Why a lamb?" He shrugged.

"She's always reminded me of a lamb." He flashed a predatory grin. "And I the lion."

I narrowed my eyes, suddenly not wanting him to come near Aries ever again. I didn't like the glint in his eyes. Seeing my look he threw his head back and let out a booming laugh.

"Oh, don't worry, I would never hurt my little lamb." He reclined against a tree, his legs spread out in front of him. He smirked.

A giggle escaped the confines of my lips and before long it turned into full blown laughter. He frowned at me in confusion. This just made me laugh harder.

I'd just pictured a small, furry, kitten meowing excessively at me.

I clasped my hands over my mouth, trying to stop my laughter. Virgo glanced at me in concern and Leo looked scandalized.

"I-I'm sorry!" I gasped in between laughs. I wiped away a few tears. "It's not that funny." Taking a deep breath I finally calmed and looked at Leo in amusement.

He was staring at me in awe. "That's the most emotion I've seen from you the entire time you've been in my company." I rolled my eyes and turned back to the fire. Virgo had lit it while I was distracted.

I sighed in contentment as I leaned close to it. There was something about fire, the way the flames flickered different colors and the warmth that came from it, that comforted me.

My stomach growled, interrupting the silence that had settled over us. I flushed in embarrassment.

"Do we have any food?" I asked Virgo. As if anticipating my question she already had a sandwich made in her hands. She handed it to me and I let out a breathy thanks before digging in. I hadn't realized how hungry I was.

Leo declined Virgo's offer of food and glanced back at his tent. He looked tired. "Go to sleep," I said to Leo. He blinked in surprise. Rolling my eyes when he didn't move I leaned over and shoved him in the direction of the tent.

"Are you sure?" he asked. "Don't you want me to take watch or something?"

"Don't worry about it," I assured him. "You look tired."

"Well, thank you then," he mumbled. "Night."

I grunted, turning back to my half-eaten sandwich. Virgo raised her eyebrows at me once he was gone.

"What?" I sighed.

"Miss, I think you're warming up to them."

"No I'm not!" I protested. Virgo looked unconvinced but shrugged in dismissal.

Sighing I ran a hand through my hair. She was right of course. I was beginning to like them. During the trip Aries had talked to me practically nonstop about the past, telling me stories about my mother and me as a baby. Leo had occasionally butted in with a comment or joke. They weren't bad people, I could tell. They hadn't brought up the whole Prince thing either, which was a relief.

It wasn't exactly great that I was starting to become fond of them. Technically they were enemies of my father, spies. Did associating with them make me a traitor? Father would probably think so. I grimaced.

"You should get some rest, miss," Virgo said. "I'll take first watch." I nodded and stood. Though we weren't specifically being targeted it never hurt to be cautious.

"Wake me up in a few hours than," I said. "Don't wake up Leo or Aries, they look tired." She nodded. I cast a look at the stars above my head before I said to Virgo, "Goodnight." I climbed into my tent and collapsed on my sleeping bag without another word as exhaustion claimed me.

* * *

**Comments, suggestions, reviews? Yes, no, maybe so?**

**Aye, don't worry, I'll be getting to the good parts soon enough... hehe Naluuu. I think I'm even going to add some Gajevy, maybe Jerza or Gruvia... Got a ship you want me to add? Just review with it and I will consider... ehheehehe...**

**Haha, as always I love hearing from you, it makes me soo happy! Currently coughing my lungs out so you know... review to help me feel better *wink wink, nudge nudge***

**Love ya, and see ya next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9: Fairy Tail

**Here's your next chapter! *whispers* it begins...**

* * *

I found myself wondering how awful my town really was compared to other ones. Were all of them this nice? I stared in awe at the tall buildings and towering churches. Magnolia was starting to scare me. Random people who passed by would occasionally wave at us or smile as we walked the streets. In Bornsting, though Patricia and a few other people were kind, the most you would get was a dirty look. In the best scenario, you were ignored and not jumped. Looking at the clean streets and the practically shining buildings I had serious suspicions that criminal activity only existed within Bornsting.

I glanced at Stargaze as we walked down the street. I had grown fond of the horse on the trip, despite my aching legs. It would be sad to sell the horse. I wanted to keep him, but the fact was that keeping horses was expensive and now that we were in Magnolia there wasn't really any use of him. I softly brushed his head and he in turn bumped his nose closer to my hand.

I grinned at the horse, feeling my insides melt as he stared at me with big eyes. "Sorry buddy," I murmured quietly. We stopped in front of a stall. It didn't take a lot to sell the horses to the man; the horses were in good condition despite their recent travels. The young man had been excited at the prospect of four new, healthy horses for a fair price.

I hugged Stargaze around the neck one last time when no one was looking before parting ways, me waving a mournful goodbye.

"I guess we should look for a place to stay," I said to Virgo. She nodded and annoyingly Leo and Aries decided to follow us.

We found rooms in the first inn we went to called Fairy Tail. The old man who ran the place was nice enough about getting us a room, but it wasn't he that was worrying me. It was the fact that the lower half of the inn was a bar and most of the people in it were loud and obnoxious. A chair was thrown at me the moment I walked in, though by the apology that was called out I don't think it was on purpose.

The man, Makarov, or as the people in the inn called him, Master, led us up a flight of stairs in the back. He led us down a narrow hallway and unlocked a door on the left. The room was pretty big, sporting two beds, a desk, and even a fire place with a bathroom too. It looked too nice for the price he had offered.

Despite my wariness I paid for it, thinking that this was probably the best deal I would get. Once Master was paid he smiled at me and said, "I hope you enjoy your stay at Fairy Tail!" before leaving, shutting the door behind him.

"Okay," Leo said once he was gone. "We need a reason for why you have to see the Prince."

I sat on the bed, setting my pack down on the ground next to it. "We could just say the truth; that I'm going to decide whether he lives or dies." I chuckled to myself but Leo and Aries stared at me in horror. Virgo was unaffected.

"Please don't do that!" Aries cried in panic. "T-that wouldn't be good!" I bit back a smile as I waved my hands reassuringly at her.

"Don't worry, Aries, I was just joking."

If I did say that it would most likely result in my imprisonment and execution.

"I have an idea, miss," Virgo said from her place against the wall. I nodded for her to continue.

"You could say you're a traveling noble who is here to visit her cousins Leo and Aries. This would give you probable reason to be around the palace and to meet the Prince."

I frowned. Pretending to be a noble wouldn't be hard; I had done it many times before. Around my father it was always prudent I learned the ways in which people acted in a high class society. I learned about it even before I became an assassin. But I knew for a fact that wearing those dresses and being around rich snobs could be taxing.

Leo raised his eyebrows at the suggestion. "Sounds solid enough to me, but we would have to get you new clothes." He looked me up and down, his lips turning down. I scowled at him, not liking the way he eyed me with distaste.

Aries looked at me in excitement. "I know who can help too!"

I grimaced, not liking her tone. It wasn't that I didn't enjoy shopping, it was more the fact that what we were shopping for made me uncomfortable.

"Who?" I asked warily.

"Oh, you'll love her! She works at the palace too, and trains new soldier recruits. She's a little tough, but she is really good at shopping." Aries smiled brightly but I didn't return it. Meeting someone who probably worked close with the Prince, and trained soldiers, didn't sit well with me. Sensing my uneasiness she smiled reassuringly.

"Don't worry, she won't suspect anything about you. Erza is really very nice."

I sighed, biting my lip. What was the point in protesting? Aries looked so excited. "Fine," I grumbled. It felt like I was submitting to these two a lot lately.

Aries giggled in delight and I finally, begrudgingly, returned her smile. She looked so excited. Leo cleared his throat and walked forward to stand next to Aries.

"We can't have you using your last name, even the Prince knows of the Heartfilia Home. You'll be Lucy Baines." I nodded, not much caring about the name. "We have to go back to the palace but Aries will be back tomorrow to take you shopping."

He glanced at Virgo before turning back to me. For once, he looked completely serious. "Don't cause any trouble, Lucy. We don't need to attract any trouble this early in the game."

"I don't cause trouble, it just comes to me," I muttered. He smirked.

"Yes, well do your best to keep it at bay, princess." I grit my teeth at the nickname. Virgo glanced at me in surprise.

"I may continue calling you princess?" she asked.

I mentally slapped my forehead, groaning internally.

When Aries and Leo were gone and Virgo and I had settled in, I decided to go down stairs. I didn't know how long I'd be staying here, so I thought it best to go and meet the local crowd.

At first I had just settled in a table at the back of the bar, simply observing the people, until a person sat down next to me. I glanced at them in surprise.

She was a small girl, maybe my age, with light blue hair that went to her shoulders. She reminded me vaguely of a fairy with her small form. She smiled brightly at me, holding out a hand for me to shake. Warily I took it in my own, shaking it quickly, before withdrawing.

"I'm Levy McGrden," she introduced herself. "I'm sorry for disturbing you but you look new and I thought you looked lonely."

"Lucy," I hesitated, trying to recall my new name, "Baines. Nice to meet you." I returned her smile.

She brightened considerably when I didn't scowl and turn her away, like my instinct told me to. But I had come down here to meet the locals, so I figured I might as well. "So are you new here?" I nodded and scratched the back of my neck nervously.

"Just got here today, actually."

"And how long will you be staying with us, Lucy?" she asked. I shrugged, unsure of it.

"I'm not sure yet. I guess it all depends…" I trailed off, frowning. Levy cocked her head to the side, eyeing me in a questioning manner. I shook my head and said, "I don't know."

Levy looked like she wanted to ask more, but, to my relief, refrained from prying.

"Well, welcome to Fairy Tail!" She grinned at me. I glanced at the crowded bar with raised eyebrows. It was packed full of people, some arguing, others drinking, and some just sitting and staring at nothing in particular. Despite this though I could still hear the familiar sound of laughter ringing out. I noticed Master sitting on the bar talking with the blonde haired waitress.

"Why do they call him 'Master'?" I asked, pointing at him. She blinked in surprise and then shrugged.

"I don't know, we just always have. He's like our grandfather but teacher at the same time…" she frowned, her brows crinkling in thought. "It just seemed natural to call him that…"

She glanced at me and laughed nervously. "Sorry, I've never had to explain the reason before."

I shrugged. "It doesn't really matter, I was just curious."

"So why are you in Magnolia?" Levy asked, switching topics. I shrugged again.

"Just visiting my cousins I guess."

"You guess?"

I winced. "Well, I don't know them that well…" I frowned. "Actually my father is the one that wanted me to come and visit them. I'm still hesitant about it though."

It was only part of the truth, but it was enough. I felt bad about lying to this girl, she seemed really nice.

"Ah," she said softly. "Well, I guess I'll just have to do my best to make sure you have a good time, won't I?" she said brightly. Levy grinned at my confusion.

"Well you don't think I could just let my new friend have an awful trip in my city, could I?"

I opened my mouth to respond but she just shook her friend. "Now, what are you doing tomorrow?" Levy leaned closer to me, excitement dancing in her eyes.

Wariness creeped in me and I had half a mind to say I was busy, but something told me she wasn't a real threat. And the thought of hanging out with her was appealing…

"Well," I said hesitantly, "I'm told I have to go shopping with my cousin tomorrow…"

Her eyes lit up. "Shopping?" she cried. "Then it's settled! I'll join you!"

I raised my eyebrows at her. She was inviting herself along?

"You're inviting yourself?" I asked in amusement. She froze, staring at me wide eyed. Then she flushed in embarrassment, as if the thought had never occurred to her.

"I-I didn't mean to!" she mumbled, looking down. I started to chuckle. In a way she reminded me of Aries.

"It's okay, Levy, you can come." Her embarrassment receded when I said that, as she glanced at me with renewed excitement. "I barely know the girls I'm going with, and it would be a relief to have a friend accompany me."

She clapped her hands together in triumph.

"I can't wait then," Levy said. Before I could respond someone said from behind Levy, "Oi, Shrimp, you disappeared."

My eyes widened when I saw the man that towered over Levy's small form. He was large to say the least. His form was considerably taller than Leo's and his muscles were almost as big as his size. His black mane of hair ran down his back, looking unruly. His face was covered in piercings and his clothes mainly consisted of black. His red eyes stared down at the previously mentioned "Shrimp".

Levy, instead of cowering in fear like I expected her to, cast an apologetic look at the man.

"Sorry, Gajeel, I just wanted to greet Lucy," she said. He looked at me, noticing me for the first time, and ran his eyes over me slowly. It didn't feel like he was 'checking' me out in a perverted manner though, more like he was studying me, looking for any sign of a threat. I frowned, shifting uncomfortably, suddenly very aware of the knife strapped to the inside of my thigh.

"She just traveled from-," she paused frowning, before turning back to me. "I'm sorry Lucy, I didn't hear where you said you traveled from."

I started to rack my brain for an answer. Leo hadn't told me where I was supposedly from, but I couldn't say Bornsting. If I was ever suspected of being an assassin, me saying I was from Bornsting would be pretty good proof. I said the first town that came to mind.

"Hargeon."

"Really?" she said, sounding surprised. She hadn't noticed my hesitation, but Gajeel had. He narrowed his eyes at me, once again looking me up and down.

"Lucy, this is Gajeel. Gajeel, this is Lucy," Levy said. He nodded gruffly at me. His entire being radiated suspicion and it was directed at me. He edged closer to Levy.

"Lucy is visiting her cousins," Levy said, glancing at Gajeel. She hadn't noticed the tense atmosphere. "I'm going to go shopping with her tomorrow, so I won't be able to visit you."

Gajeel scowled, glancing at Levy. He obviously didn't like the idea. Before he could protest Levy started talking again. "Lucy, who's coming with us on the shopping trip?" she asked.

"My cousin Aries, friend Virgo, and," I tried to remember the other girls name, "I believe her name is Erza. She's my cousin's friend."

Levy lit up at the mention of Erza. "I know Erza! She frequently visits Fairy Tail."

I blinked. Small world.

Gajeel seemed to relax slightly at the mention of Erza coming on the trip, but he was still eyeing me like I was an assassin sent to kill Levy. Well, half of that was right.

We talked for a while longer about nothing of great importance, Gajeel standing behind Levy with his arms crossed, not once taking his eyes off of me. Someone named Cana even came over to join our conversation and constantly offered me alcohol. I was really starting to enjoy myself, something that I found hard to do as of late. They made me feel like I belonged, and welcomed me with open arms. Even Gajeel started to loosen his glare he kept directing at me. Warmth spread throughout me as I continued talking to them.

Eventually I felt my eyes start to droop as the few days of hard riding started to catch up with me.

Sighing, I stood from the table. I didn't really want to leave; I was enjoying Levy and Cana's company. I didn't even mind Gajeel. It was nice to have a friend who didn't know me for what I really was, a murderer. They looked at me like normal friends do, and we talked about normal things.

I knew it couldn't last for long; I would eventually leave, going back to my real life, but who was to say I couldn't live this fantasy for a little bit?

Levy looked disappointed when I said I was leaving but smiled and said cheerily, "Goodnight!" Cana grinned widely at me as she said goodnight. I shuffled up the steps and entered my room, sighing when I shut the door behind me.

"You were gone for a long time, miss."

"Was I?" I asked tiredly as I walked into the bathroom to wash my face. Virgo stood in the doorway of the bathroom, watching me silently.

When I finished I looked at her, tired of her silence, and said, "You know it's creepy when you stare at me like that."

Her face remained expressionless.

"Miss, this isn't our home."

"I know that, Virgo," I said, brushing past her. Annoyance tickled my insides.

"Miss," she said again, following me. I sighed, frustration eating at me. I knew what she wanted to say, and I didn't want to hear it.

"What?" I snapped.

"This isn't our home, miss. Don't get attached."

I scowled and stared at the wall.

"I know, Virgo. You don't need to tell me."

This isn't my home, I told myself later as I laid on the bed in the darkness. My eyes stared at the ceiling above me. This isn't my home, but why does it feel like it is?

I didn't get much sleep that night.

* * *

**Comments, suggestions, reviews? Yes, no, maybe so?**


	10. Chapter 10: Shopping Trip

**So, my lovelies. Hello! Your next chapter! I'm excited for the next one, she finally meets someone *wink wink* AND I've decided that in a few chapters I am going to be switching to Natsu's POV. It own't be permanent, but I can't wait for it. It's always fun being in his head ;D**

**Okay, enjoy!**

* * *

The prices in this town for clothes were ridiculous. I stared in disbelief at the price tag that hung off of a very pink dress, and then I glanced up at Levy. She turned to me when I called her name.

"Is this a joke?" I asked in disbelief. She leaned over and looked at the price tag. Levy's lips quirked upwards in amusement.

"You've never really been shopping for clothes before, have you?"

I flushed red, trying to think of an answer. Virgo or Aquarius had been the ones that went shopping for me, sometimes even Capricorn. The only time I really went shopping was when I needed new knives or equipment like that.

"Not really," I mumbled. Levy giggled and patted me good naturedly on the head.

"Guess it's a good thing I'm here then!" she said happily. I half-smiled at her before turning back to the racks of clothes in front of me. I leaned to the left, towards Virgo, who had remained by my side the entire trip. Whispering, I asked, "Can we afford any of this?"

"Of course, miss," Virgo said. "I always bring extra money."

I raised my eyebrows, wondering just how much extra money. Considering the prices on the tags it had to be a substantial amount.

"How about this, Lucy?" a booming voice asked. I looked over the racks to see Erza standing in the midst of shelves of clothes, holding up a red dress. I wrinkled my nose at all the frills on the edges of the long sleeves. I could imagine how tight that dress would be, crushing all the breath out of my lungs.

"I don't know, Erza," I said hesitantly. "It seems a little expensive…"

"Nonsense!" she proclaimed, her eyes blazing in excitement. "Price is no matter! I will pay for it if that's the case. You would look amazing in it!"

I still wasn't completely used to Erza and her attitude so I blanched slightly at that. The dress was probably expensive.

Aries had been right; on the outside Erza looked tough. Her entire form gave off the impression of strictness. And that was true in a sense. When I first met her she had been very polite and contained, but slowly, as the shopping trip continued on, she loosened up. Erza was really very sweet, and had a strange obsession with strawberry cake. I learned that when she more than once mentioned that a dress she wanted me to wear reminded her of cake.

I rather liked Erza, and despite her slightly brash manner, I felt like I could really get along with her. As long as she didn't know who I really was, that is.

I sighed, wishing I had a solid reason for not wearing it besides not being able to breath in it.

"Just try it," Aries piped in from behind Erza. I blinked in surprise. I hadn't seen her form standing behind Erza.

"I think the color suits you, miss," Virgo said. I glared at her. "Will you punish me?"

Levy's mouth popped open in a shock and Aries flushed red. Erza just narrowed her eyes, but all in all didn't seem affected. I leaned towards her, hissing, "Virgo, don't say stuff like that in front of them!"

"Will you punish me later then, miss?"

Groaning, I walked to Erza and snatched the dress out of her hand. I walked to one of the changing rooms that stood behind Erza, leaving the dumbstruck girls to deal with Virgo.

Yanking the curtain closed I sighed as I looked in the mirror. My hair, usually pulled up in a ponytail, hung loose around my shoulders. It was an odd look for me, making me appear more girlish.

Sometimes I found it hard to believe I was even here, experiencing these things. I was an assassin, and here I was, in a dressing room, trying on fancy dresses. I grimaced, imagining what my father would think if he knew what I was doing in this moment.

I slipped in the dress and took a moment to admire myself. I did look good, to my surprise. I could do without the frills, but the red fabric hugged my body in all the right places. The dress went down to my feet, masking them. And to my delight the dress wasn't that tight. I could still breathe, which was always a plus. It was a nice enough dress to go see the Prince too.

I still preferred my usual shirt and pants, but this wasn't too bad. Taking a deep breath I yanking the curtain open and stepped out. All four heads turned to me.

"You look amazing!" Erza cried in delight. Aries nodded vigorously, giving me a thumbs up. Levy giggled.

"Lucy, you're so beautiful," she murmured in awe.

"You look very nice, miss."

I flushed, glancing away. I wasn't used to so many compliments. "Thanks," I said quietly. Erza rushed off without saying anything, calling out, "Miss? Miss, where are you?"

She was most likely looking for the owner of the store to buy the dress. I grimaced, not wanting to make her pay for the dress, but I knew it was too late when Erza found the owner loitering around the front.

When Erza came back she had a triumphant smile. She smiled widely at me, looking as if she had just won the lottery.

"You can wear the dress outside the store, Lucy."

"Erza, you really shouldn't have bought me the dress!" I protested.

"Lucy," she said, smiling warmly. "It's the least I could do for you. Besides, it wasn't that expensive." I looked down at the price tag that was still attached to the dress and nearly choked. It was more than 50,000 jewels.

"E-Erza!" I protested. "How can you afford this?"

"My job gives me a generous amount of money. Don't worry, Lucy," she patted me on the shoulder. "I want to do this. You're my friend, after all."

I felt my resolve weaken. She had called me her friend. "Well, if you insist…" I mumbled, looking down. I ran my hands along the fabric of the dress, reveling in the feeling of silkiness.

Aries smiled in delight, saying "We should probably go get one more dress, don't you think?"

I held back a sigh as we continued looking on the racks for a dress that fit me well. Virgo found one, a dark blue, simple looking dress, without frills, the same length as the red one, and had long sleeves. It wasn't too expensive either. This time I made sure to pay.

As we walked out of the store, Erza turned to me with a wrinkled brow. "Lucy, why do you need new clothes? Shouldn't you have brought some from your home?" The question must have just occurred to her.

"They were stolen in our travels," Virgo interrupted before I could say anything. "Bandits attacked us."

Levy's eyes widened in horror and Erza scowled. Aries glanced at me with wide eyes, trying to convey her confusion. I tried to mask my surprise behind a grimace. I was shocked to say the least that Virgo had come up with the idea of bandits. I found it hard to believe myself that bandits would have attacked us, there weren't that many around these days.

Erza frowned, seeming troubled. "That is indeed awful news, are you alright?" she asked, turning to me. I waved my hands in front of my face, smiling uneasily.

"Y-yes, I'm fine. The bandits didn't hurt us or anything."

Erza nodded with pursed lips. Her hand came up to thoughtfully rub her chin as she considered the news. "I haven't heard any new news of bandits as of late… I should probably send out some soldiers to take care of the problem."

"No!" I squeaked in protest. She turned to me with raised eyebrows.

"No?"

"I-I just mean that they are probably already gone, so there's no point looking for them. It happened days ago!" I said quickly, blushing. Erza was silent for a moment, and I felt sweat start to form on my brow. I had allowed myself to get caught up in her girlish manner, and forgot the fact that she was nicknamed Titania for a reason. Intensity seemed to radiate from her.

After a moment, she nodded.

"You're right of course, there is no guarantee that they would remain where you were attacked." She patted me on the shoulder. "I'm just glad you weren't harmed. You too, Virgo," she said, turning to Virgo.

Virgo nodded in agreement.

I let out a sigh of relief as we walked down the streets. Levy looked at me with a concerned expression.

"You're sure you're okay, Lucy?" Urgency tinted her question. I smiled, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I promise, I'm fine." I only felt a slight twinge of guilt at the lie, but quickly brushed it aside. It was required for the mission. Which reminded me… I glanced at Erza who had stopped us to admire a bakery.

"Erza," I called.

"Hmm?" came her distracted reply.

"Erza, I was thinking. I'm meeting the Prince tomorrow, and was wondering what to expect." She turned to me with a slight cock of her head.

"What to expect?" she repeated. "Well…" she frowned. "I'm not sure there is any way to accurately describe him. The Prince is full of a destructive energy that is hard to match. He is very kind, and cares for the kingdom, but can be a bit of a fool."

Levy nodded. "I met him once. He reminds me of a child sometimes."

My eyes flitted to Aries with raised eyebrows.

"T-that doesn't make him a bad prince though!" she inserted. She must have seen the judgement in my eyes. "He is very good with people, and has always been good at judging others."

"That's true, Levy," Erza said. She smiled warmly. "That one will make a good king."

I frowned at her word choice. That was yet to be decided.

* * *

**Comments, suggestions, reviews? Yes, no, maybe so?**

**Okay, so I have some bad news for you. I'm taking a break from Fan Fiction for a while. Don't panic! It will probably just be a week. Explanation, go! Stress. It's piling up. Spring Break just ended and so school is coming back.**

**Alright you lovely little mushrooms, I will be taking my leave now. Don't worry I will be back, I just need time to reorganize and catch up on some life related things. Thanks for all of your reviews, favorites, and follows!**

**REVIEW! (I'm still sick, coughing my lungs out... STARRREEEE... GUILLLLLTTTT...REVIEWWWW...)**


	11. Chapter 11: Shit

**Missed me, didn't ya? XD Hey, so I don't want to hold you off from reading this for too long, I just have to apologize. First, I introduced a new plot idea, don't worry, I didn't change any of the past chapters. Just added some new things... hehe... Second, sorry if this chapter sucks. I started writing it but then my dog had a seizure which I'm sure you can imagine, distracted me (understatement). Then as I was continuing to write this today, my dog was freaking out and I couldn't focus. I was afraid he was going to have another seizure. So it might not be my best, but I hope you like it anyway.**

**Okay, read!**

* * *

Leo stood in front of me, his usual smirk playing on his lips. He eyed me, taking in my appearance. I had left my hair down for the meeting with the Prince, fanning out across the red dress, and I had decided to wear a necklace that I bought yesterday with the girls.

"Well?" I asked impatiently. "Is it good enough?"

He whistled and I resisted the urge to kick him in between the legs. "You look great, Lucy. Very beautiful."

I nodded, my shoulders relaxing. I was meeting the Prince today, and had to pull off the look of a minor noble. I fingered the sleeve, fighting the sudden urge to rip off the frills. Aries edged towards me from her place on the bed.

"Make sure to be polite, Lucy," Aries said quietly. Leo chuckled.

"Who knows Aries, he might even like her if she's just plain rude."

"I-I don't know," she mumbled. "Despite his personality, he still is the Prince… She shouldn't be disrespectful…"

He patted her head affectionately, smiling down at her. "Don't worry, I'm sure she'll be on her best behavior."

I glared at them, not liking the fact that they were talking as if I wasn't there.

"I-'m sorry, Lucy!" Aries cried, noticing my stare. Leo just smirked at me. Childhood friend or not, I wanted to sock him right in the eye.

"Alright," I sighed as I stood up. "Let's get this over with."

"Oh, come on Princess, you're about to meet your prince. A little more excitement and swooning would do." I scowled at Leo before stomping past him to the door.

The two followed me out of the room and down the stairs, Leo chuckling and Aries squeaking out apologies. These two really knew how to test my patience.

My eyes landed on Virgo, sitting at the bar, talking to Mirajane, the waitress. I frowned. I had met Mira last night when returning from the shopping trip. She had been very nice and sweet, but I couldn't fathom one reason why she would be talking to Virgo. I made my way over to them and tapped Virgo on the shoulder. She looked unsurprised to see me, however Mira did a double take.

"You look so beautiful!" Mira squealed. Her eyes shone as she looked me up and down. "Why are you all dressed up, Lucy? I've only ever seen you in pants and shirts."

Last night, before I had come in, I made sure to change. Fairy Tail wasn't the cleanest looking place and I didn't want to get my gift dirty before meeting the Prince, as I planned on hanging out with Levy and Erza downstairs a little bit longer. I bit my lip before responding.

"My cousins are taking me to meet the Prince," I explained. Her eyebrows rose to her hairline. Mira glanced behind me at Leo and Aries.

"Your cousins know the Prince?" she asked in disbelief. I nodded.

"They work for him."

The confusion that clouded her face cleared and then she practically squealed in delight.

"You're going to meet the Prince, how romantic!" Her eyes got all glassy as she spoke, making my stomach shift uneasily. I was pretty sure I didn't want to know what was going on in her head.

"…Yeah," I said before turning to Virgo. Mira didn't notice, so caught up in her daydream as she was. "I'm leaving, do you want to come?"

Virgo shook her head. "No, miss. There's something I have to do today."

I cocked my head at her in question. "What do you mean?"

"Don't worry about it, miss. What time will you be back?"

I frowned but decided not to question her further. She was allowed to have her own secrets. There are things I had done that even Virgo didn't know about. It was only fair that I didn't press her further.

"Maybe a few hours," I answered.

"Very well, miss. Be careful, and," she leaned closer, whispering, "remember not to get caught up in any of the Prince's charms. Remember your mission and your father." She pulled back, her eyes boring into mine. I frowned at her, but nodded nonetheless. I resisted the urge to tell her that wouldn't be necessary. I wasn't the type to get swept away just because of some silly boy.

"Have fun!" Mira cried, seeming to have snapped out of her daydream. I smiled kindly at her before waving. Aries and Leo led me out of Fairy Tail and took me to the left, deeper into the heart of the city. We passed a library somewhere along the way and I took note of its location for future reference.

The streets of Magnolia were like a labyrinth, in my opinion. We took so many twists and turns that it astounded me when Aries and Leo said they had memorized the streets. Magnolia was huge, larger than Hargeon and I felt a sudden sense of loss, knowing that this place, this world, is what I had missed out on my entire life. An older man with a strange shaped mustache and a very tall chef hat tried to get me to come and sit in his restaurant where the female waitresses were dressed like maids. I politely declined, though I yearned to go in. A mouthwatering smell was coming through the windows.

As we got to the castle I felt my insides clench in anticipation. I was going to meet the Prince, and determine whether he was something this kingdom really needed. I wondered briefly if one meeting would be enough to determine it. Probably not, this was his life after all.

We approached a gate that stood tall in front of the castle, made entirely out of iron. A few guards posted on either side of the entrance stared hard at us. Leo stepped forward and pulled something out of his pocket. The guard studied it before nodding. Leo pocketed before I could get a proper look.

The guards walked to the middle of the gate and started to push it in. They opened with a loud scrape that made me flinch. We waited until they were open fully before advancing in. The castle was gigantic, looming over us. When we approached the giant doors Leo approached another guard and flashed something that I still couldn't see. The guard nodded and pulled open the doors.

My mind went blank as we walked in. Never had I seen anything so beautiful.

The floors looked like marble, but not like any I had ever seen before. It was a mix of reds and yellows, oranges and pinks that made my eyes swirl. Each flicker of color on the ground looked like a masterpiece. Despite the fact that it was just a floor, I couldn't shake the feeling that I was walking on fire.

The ceilings were tall and hanging from the walls were torches lighting the way through the hallway. Leo and Aries walked ahead of me with confident strides.

I could tell just by watching them that they knew this castle like the back of their hands.

The hallway eventually led to a large circular room with couches and chairs set on the sides.

"You can wait here," Leo said. "I have to find the Prince."

Aries took a seat on one of the couches and patted the cushion, looking at me imploringly. I sat down next to her, my eyes once again drifting to the floor. Why was it so extravagant?

Aries noticed my line of sight.

"A-are you curious why it looks so different?" she asked hesitantly. I nodded, glancing back up to her. She giggled at my confusion and blushed. "It's because of a fairy tale."

I gaped at her, taken back. "A fairy tale?" I repeated incredulously. "Why would someone put a floor in like this because of a fairy tale?"

She hummed thoughtfully, her eyes traveling to the floor. "It does seem silly, doesn't it?" she murmured. Her eyes snapped back up to me. "The floor isn't a natural stone, like you probably think it is. This floor has been here since the castle has been built, which is said to be thousands of years ago. When dragons existed."

"Dragons?" I raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Are you saying dragons created this castle?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm saying they created the stone and forged it out of their fire."

"How would you make stone out of fire?"

Aries shrugged.

"Okay," I hesitated, knowing I would probably regret this later. "What's the fairy tale?"

Her eyes brightened at my question. She glanced around the room, her eyes going to the door Leo had used to leave. "I suppose we have time," she murmured. "I doubt Natsu will be coming any time soon…"

This was the first time I had heard the Prince be addressed by his first name coming from Aries's lips. I didn't comment though, not wanting to get her flustered. But the thought of the Prince keeping me waiting didn't sit well with me.

"O-okay," she said turning back to me, "if you're sure it's okay." I nodded and urged her to continue. Taking a deep breath, she started the story.

"A long time ago, it was said that there were once dragons. They were fierce, made of scales tougher than a one hundred foot thick wall, as giant as this castle, maybe even bigger. They were wiser than any creature, and had magic powers. It's said that dragons used to live here, and more specifically, fire dragons. The dragons protected the land from humans, convinced that we would destroy it and leave nothing in our wake. One day though, a traveling human came and approached the king of the fire dragons. He proposed to the dragon that he grant him powers and in turn, the human would protect the dragons and keep humans away from their lands.

"The king at first didn't like the idea, saying the dragons could protect the land and themselves and he sent the traveler away. The traveler came back three days later and offered the same deal. The king still refused. Then one day, it changed. Humans declared war on the fire dragons, demanding that this was their land by right. The dragons roared in retaliation and attacked the humans with vigor. It didn't take long though for the dragons to realize that they weren't any real match for the humans. The humans were all mages, and powerful ones at that. They easily brought down the smaller dragons, but the one they couldn't seem to beat was the king.

"The king knew what he had to do. He had pride, but not enough to let his entire race die. So the king summoned the traveler and asked him, 'If I give you some of my fire magic, will that be enough to stop the humans?' The traveler immediately agreed, knowing that combining his own and the dragon's magic would make him powerful enough to stop an entire army. And that is exactly what he did."

Aries paused to take a breath, but I barely noticed. I was entranced with the story.

"Well," she continued, "it took about two weeks with the combined efforts of the traveler, the king, and whatever was left of the dragons before they finally won the battle. After this, it was established that the traveler was the hero of the story and they officially titled him the Dragon Protector. The king and the Dragon Protector used their magic to create the castle we are sitting in now, and the floor we stand on with their magic. They decided to rule the land together, and no one could protest this."

Her eyes darkened as she began the next part. "But things turned sour soon after. The human turned on the dragons, for what reason is unknown, and started attacking all of the fire dragons and killing them. The entire race of fire dragons was dead except for the king. The Dragon Protector couldn't seem to kill the king, no more than the king could kill the traveler. But still, they fought. The king and the Dragon Protector eventually realized that if they continued their fight then both would perish. So they both fled the scene, never to be seen again.

"Rumor is they made a deal, coming to the conclusion that they were both too powerful for the world and they decided to part ways and never be seen or heard from again. The Dragon Protector officially became known as the Dragon Slayer and the fire dragons were all extinct, except for the king who was in hiding. They were never seen again.

"Soon after the humans took over the castle and claimed this land as their own. Mages are, as you know, not exactly large in numbers lately. Most are shunned by society, and others don't acknowledge their powers."

I shifted uncomfortably, biting my lip. I knew that part all too well.

Aries sighed. "I suppose it could just be a fairy tale. There have been no sightings of the Dragon Slayer or the dragon king. All the other dragon races seemed to have disappear too."

I relaxed back in the chair, staring at the stone beneath me. Could this have really been made by a dragon and a human? It seemed unlikely, just like the fact that dragons ever existed seemed unlikely.

We settled into a comfortable silence, each lost in our own thoughts.

The longer we sat there the more my annoyance grew. Where was the Prince? Now I was just insulted. Scowling I crossed my arms.

Aries cast me an apologetic look. "S-sorry about them," she said meekly. "He can be a little…" she trailed off looking at a loss for words. A few minutes later Leo strode in through the door, looking slightly disheveled.

"Sorry it took so long," he sighed, coming to stand in front of me. "This castle is so big and there are so many hiding places." I cocked an eyebrow, wondering how old this prince really was.

"Well, where is he?" I asked impatiently. Then I heard a meow. Frowning I looked down only to have my eyes widen to the size of saucers.

No way.

"Oh, that's the Princes cat, Happy," Leo said. "The Prince shouldn't be too far behind."

No.

I glanced up when I heard the sound of approaching footsteps. I looked back down at the cat who was rubbing himself against my leg, praying against all hopes that there was more than one blue cat in Fiore named Happy.

"So, where's the girl you wanted me to meet?" a voice that was all-too familiar asked. My stomach dropped.

No freaking way.

Slowly, my eyes moved upwards, taking in the sandals, the puffy pants, the open vest, and up to onyx eyes that stared curiously at me with that obnoxious pink hair standing up in the exact same way it had been in Hargeon.

The first words out of my mouth caused Aries to gasp.

"Shit."

* * *

**Comments, suggestions, reviews? Yes, no, maybe so?**

**I really did miss you all. Thanks for the reviews, they made me so happy :D Oh, by the way, do you guys have any advice for this story? I noticed that the viewing goes down the more chapters there are. Once it was at 81. I'm just wondering if you guys think I'm doing something wrong? I don't mean it like 'oo this story is bad because it isn't famous', more like I want to know what I'm doing wrong for future reference. Got any ideas, advice? Just the story not appealing to most people out there? Oh well, anyway thanks for being awesome!**

**See ya next chapter :DD**


	12. Chapter 12: Regretful Lies

**This chapter is dedicated to Kodiak Bear Pickle Beck, a faithful dog, friend, and brother, who died on March 28th, 2015. He was more commonly called Kodi (pronounced- Code-EE) and has been with me for almost thirteen years. May he forever rest in peace. He will always be missed.**

* * *

Aries gaped at me and Leo frowned, looking confused.

"Lucy!" Aries squeaked. I wasn't listening to her though, my eyes staring in disbelief at the guy standing in front of me. It couldn't be him, could it? But his hair and eyes were unmistakable.

He returned my stare with curiosity. He studied me from head to toe, his frown growing as it traveled downwards. Silence settled over the room as Leo continuously looked between us, his brow crinkled. Finally, the previously claimed "Randy" opened his mouth and I internally flinched.

"You're that Luigi chick."

My horrified expression morphed into a furious scowl. "My name is not Luigi!" I hissed. He shrugged, seeming unconcerned. The Prince grinned. He didn't look phased by my sudden appearance at all.

"So what are you doing here?" he asked. I bit my lip nervously and glanced at Leo and Aries who both seemed too shocked to say anything. Clearing my throat, I decided to continue with the plan and salvage what was left of it.

"I'm Leo and Aries's cousin and have come to visit them. My name is Lucy Baines." I curtsied, though it physically pained me to curtsy to him. I hid my grimace behind a polite smile.

"Oh." He sounded slightly disappointed by my answer.

"You've met the Prince?" Leo finally spoke up, recovering from his initial shock. I nodded mutely. He shot Natsu a scowl before turning back to me with a look that clearly said 'go on'.

Sighing, I said, "We met in Hargeon, when I was exploring."

Leo turned to Natsu who had taken to staring at the ground, trying to look innocent.

"Prince-"

"Call me Natsu, Leo, we've talked about this," Natsu snapped. Leo let out a frustrated grunt before continuing.

"Natsu, you can't keep sneaking out, it's dangerous. There are people out there who would enjoy seeing your head on a stick. It's dangerous," he scolded. Natsu rolled his eyes before turning back to me. His eyes roamed me up and down again, making a small blush from on my cheeks.

Focus, Lucy! I snapped at myself. Remember the mission.

"You look different from before," he commented. "More weird."

"I could say the same to you, _Randy_!" I snapped back, before I could stop myself. Natsu had the audacity to smirk. Meanwhile, Aries let out a yelp of shock, looking scandalized.

"Lucy," she whispered, "be polite!" Aries turned back to Natsu. "That goes for you too Natsu!"

At least he had the common sense to look sheepish. "Sorry Aries," he mumbled.

I looked at Aries in surprise. When scolding someone she lost her usual nervous energy and became more motherly. I chuckled at the change. I was still having a hard time getting a good read on her personality. It changed so often.

Leo sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Since you two have already met I suppose this makes things easier. Natsu, show Lucy around the castle, she doesn't have much else to do. Aries and I have things to attend to."

He leaned towards me and whispered, "Be nice! And remember our deal."

Before we had left for the castle I had promised to not do anything threatening towards the Prince for an entire day, to give him a proper chance to show off his promising ways. I wanted to roll my eyes at him. It wasn't like I'd be able to do anything with all of these guards on watch.

"I promise, I promise," I assured. I glanced back at Natsu who was crouched down and talking to the blue cat. I wondered if there was something seriously wrong with the boy.

Natsu looked up at us frowning, but nodded, his eyes flickering to me again. I almost wanted to beg the both of them to stay but they were already walking away. Biting back a sigh I turned back to Natsu.

"So, Prince, what will you be showing me?" I asked with fate politeness. He scowled as he stood to his full height.

"Just call me Natsu, please. I hate that title." I shrugged, unconcerned. It didn't really matter to me what I called him. He grinned at me, his demeanor changing. "I guess I could show you the garden, girls usually seem to like it." Rolling my eyes at the stereotype, and biting back the question of how many girls he showed the castle to, I followed him as he walked out of the room. Happy walked at Natsu's heels.

"Alright, Natsu," I said after a few minutes of silence. "What were you doing in Hargeon?"

He shrugged. "Sometimes I just need to get out of here."

"So you travel to the next town?" I asked in disbelief. He shrugged again as if traveling for leagues was something he did every day when he suddenly felt the need to get out.

"You know what they say, go big or go home?" I blinked at him, and then started to laugh. He stared at me silently before a smile tugged at his lips.

I couldn't believe him, it was ridiculous.

"Do you do that often?" I asked after I calmed down.

"What, leave? Yeah, but not leaving Magnolia. That's only on particularly bad days."

"What happened?" I asked. Instead of answering he quickened his pace until suddenly we weren't in the confines of the castle, we were in a courtyard. He turned to me and grinned.

I felt my eyes widen and my mouth pop open. I had seen plenty of gardens in my life; most of the people my job required me to kill were rich and had plenty of fancy gardens. This was different though.

It was like an explosion of colors. Dotting the ground were flowers of all different colors and shapes that I didn't even know existed. Winding in between the plants were pathways made out of cobblestone and I could have sworn I smelt the scent of peppers drifting through the air. The garden seemed to stretch out for miles; a never ending supply of plants.

I slowly made my way down one of the pathways, hesitantly reaching out and touching one of the vines that was spread out on a wall that stood in one of the small islands that housed flowers. Happy let out a small meow and I glanced down in surprise to see him trying to climb the vine.

Stifling a giggle I leaned down and picked him up, placing him on top of the wall. He let out a triumphant cry as if he had done it himself.

"So you like it?" Natsu asked. I spun around to face him. I had forgotten about his presence. A smirk was playing on his features and I itched to wipe it off. I sniffed and said, "I've seen better."

His smirk widened, if possible.

"So," he said curiously as we continued our walk. "I've never seen a noble wear commoners clothes like you did in Hargeon."

My insides shifted uneasily. I knew I needed to act like a proper noble, and maybe even act a little snobbish, but it didn't seem like he'd appreciate that. I needed to understand him just a little better and I deduced that the only way to get that was to let him understand me just a little bit.

"I've never really liked these dresses," I admitted. Or the corsets, or the shoes, I silently added. Natsu nodded as if he understood, though I found that hard to believe as I eyed his attire.

"Do princes always dress like that?" I asked, pointing at his clothes.

He shrugged. "I guess not, but I can't stand those stiff clothes I'm always told to wear."

I scrunched up my nose at the image of Natsu in formal clothes, not liking the image much. I hadn't known him for a very long time, but even I could tell that it didn't seem like him.

"Well," he said, "if you visit me again, you should wear your normal clothes."

I frowned at him. Aries and Leo wouldn't like that idea. As if sensing my thoughts he added, "Don't worry about those two, they'll understand. Besides," he grinned, "you look weird in those clothes."

Before I could snap at him he spoke up again. "I like you a lot better in just a shirt and pants."

I stopped as he continued walking ahead of me. My face had turned a deep shade of red and I knew with sudden certainty that this job had just gotten a lot harder.

* * *

**Comments, suggestions, reviews? Yes, no, maybe so?**

**Sorry if this chapter sucked, it has been a hard weekend. Kodi died, and I'm still in tears about it. I almost didn't want to write this. I kind of just want to curl up in a ball and never speak again. Kodi wasn't just my pet, he was family. What makes it worse is that when I go to school tomorrow, I have to tell my eleven year best friend that he died and my seven year friend that he died. I'm not looking forward to it or the crying that will follow.**

**In other news, I'm kind of laughing guys. You all say you enjoyed Lucy's reaction but it was literally one word. One word. Lol, I didn't realize I was that good at writing...**

**Like always, thank you for your kind words. I need them. Hopefully I'll be able to post the next chapter in two days but who knows, life just got a lot more complicated. I'm still not 'okay' but I hope I will be soon. Kodi will forever be missed.**


	13. Chapter 13: Deep Secrets

** Thought I was going to forget, didn't you? So at the bottom I'm going to rant, so keeping this short. Read on ;D**

* * *

Eyes peered at me intently, a question just begging to be asked. I sighed and set down my drink. She had been staring at me for an odd amount of minutes now.

"What is it, Levy?"

She let out a small squeak at being caught, but quickly recovered. She cleared her throat and set her elbows on the table, leaning forward eagerly. "How was your meeting with the Prince?"

"It was fine, I suppose," I said quickly. She raised her eyebrows and I sighed. "He was…" I frowned, searching for a good word to describe him. "Different."

Levy giggled, nodding her head. "Yeah, he's often described that way."

"I don't know if I want to meet him again, to be honest. He is very irritating." I said it without thinking and immediately blushed, looking away. Levy blinked at me, her dead cocked to the side.

"I didn't realize you had such a strong opinion about him, Lucy." Levy smiled knowingly at me.

"I-it's not like that, Levy, I swear!" I protested. No, it definitely wasn't that. I was sent here to kill him, not become his friend. If I spent more time with him I knew I would eventually succumb to Leo and Aires's wishes. I needed to clear my head and look at this objectively. I certainly couldn't do that by becoming his friend. I felt a headache coming on.

I stared at her defiantly and Levy just chuckled and hummed gleefully, "I didn't say anything."

I didn't respond, leaning back in my chair and observing Fairy Tail. Mira noticed me and smiled kindly, and I returned the gesture. Fairy Tail was different than any kind of bar I had ever been to. It wasn't just a place to get drunk; this place was almost like a family. It was my third night here and I had just gotten back from my first meeting with Natsu a few hours ago.

"Why does Natsu hate being called by his title?" I asked, glancing at Levy out of the corner of my eye. Levy looked up from her drink. She pursed her lips at the question before sighing.

"I suppose it has something to do with Igneel…"

"The General?"

"You know how Natsu's parents died before he really met them, right? How they died in the war?" she began. "Well, Natsu was too young to take over the thrown of course, so Igneel basically took over the position. He was more than just the General, he was also their closest advisor."

Levy paused, her fingernails tapping on the table. Fairy Tail surrounded us, as loud as ever, but I wasn't paying much attention. My thoughts were trained on Levy.

"Well, because of this, Igneel basically became Natsu's father. But Igneel mainly trained Natsu to be a soldier, not a prince. So Natsu never considered the fact that one day he might have to take the throne and was just commonly referred to him by his name. Most of Fiore seemed to have forgotten his position, including himself. But when Igneel died it was expected of him to take the position. And I guess he could never get used to the title."

I frowned at this. "I guess that makes sense…"

I suddenly felt a sense of pity for the boy. He lost his parents before he could ever retain a memory of them and then lost his second father when only a child and was suddenly shoved into a position he wanted no part of. At least, that I knew of.

I bit my lip nervously, my mind racing. Would he really be a good king? I mean, after all, he never got any real training as a child and he didn't want the position supposedly…

"Lucy?" My head snapped up, startled. I had zoned out as I stared down at the table. I gave Levy an apologetic look to her concerned expression.

"Sorry, Levy, I think I'm just tired."

"You should go to sleep then," Levy suggested, her brows crinkled in worry and understanding. "It's been a long day, I'm sure."

I nodded as I stood. Before I made a move to leave, I turned to Levy, asking, "Where are Gajeel and Erza? I forgot to ask."

"Gajeel and Erza had shifts at their jobs tonight," she replied simply.

"Where does Gajeel work?" I questioned.

"He's an ironsmith," she said with a slight blush. Suddenly I could picture his big hulking frame bent over a fire and hammering at iron to shape it. It fit him. I could tell, by her blush, that Levy could see the same thing.

Chuckling I waved at her goodnight before heading to my room. To my surprise and dismay Virgo wasn't in there when I opened the door. I had thought she would have been back by now.

Shrugging I walked to the bathroom and shut the door behind me. Staring at the mirror I noticed that I was frowning. Resisting the urge to sigh- because this job was getting to be more stressful then it should be- I stepped out of my dress and dropped into the bath.

It didn't take long to get cleaned up, but it felt like ages. I kept waiting to hear the door to open and for Virgo to walk in. It didn't happen though.

I shoved down my concerns for the girl and quickly dried myself off before dressing in my nightgown.

I glanced out the window, my eyes turning to the stars that rested in the dark sky. I felt a familiar tug in my gut like I always did when I looked at the stars. I tried to ignore it but it just kept getting stronger. Stealing another glance at the door I walked closer to the window and peered out.

The tugging got stronger, so I closed my eyes and let out a small breath.

The breath tickled my lungs and I heard a small shimmering but refused to open my eyes. My insides tugged harder and with a resigned sigh I blew out another breath, this time stronger. And this time, I opened my eyes.

Coming from my mouth was three strands of light, shining golden. They floated towards the sky and eventually they reached heights so high that I couldn't see them anymore. I liked to believe they melded with the stars.

The tugging lessened and I blew out air through my nose in relief.

I turned and slid down the wall, drawing my knees into my chest. If Virgo knew, I had no idea what I'd do. I had no idea what she'd do. My stomach sank at the thought. I rested my head on the wall, staring at the ceiling above me.

Soon enough, I fell asleep.

I was awoken to shaking and I groaned, trying to pull away.

"Wake up, miss, you can't sleep like that."

Creaking my eyes open, I stared groggily at the girl in front of me. "Vigo? Whaaa?" I slurred.

"Yes, miss. You fell asleep on the ground."

Before I could try and think of a response strong arms lifted me up from the ground and dropped me onto a bed. I let out a startled yelp and stared at Virgo in shock.

"Sleep, miss," Virgo instructed. I nodded, sleepiness already dragging me down under. Before I could completely slip under its folds I managed to keep my eyes open and ask Virgo a question.

"Virgo," I mumbled. My mind was still drowsy so the usual warning signs that this was a bad path to go down didn't ring as loudly as they should have. "What would you do…" I trailed off with a small frown before beginning again. "What would you do if I was different?"

My voice was now a whisper, and despite my sleep addled mind, I still realized that her answer could change everything.

Virgo studied me for a long time, not saying a word. The silence that rested between us was so thick you could cut it. I blinked blearily at her, forcing myself to stay awake for her reply.

Finally, "Sleep now, miss. We can talk about this another time."

I scowled and said stubbornly, "No, Virgo, I want an answer now."

Virgo stared at me sadly, and I felt like she knew exactly what I was talking about. "I think," she hesitated. "I think that you are plenty different as you are, and I love you just the same."

I smiled, accepting her answer.

"Okay then," I mumbled into the pillow, my eyes drifting shut. The last thing I saw before they closed completely was Virgo's clenched fists.

The next morning I had no recollection of the night's conversation, and Virgo didn't mention it.

* * *

**Comments, suggestions, reviews? Yes, no, maybe so?**

**No, I will not elaborate on the war that killed Natsu's parents unless I decide later to add it to the story but right now it is not relevant. Yes, Igneel basically became the "stand-in King". Don't question it, just go with it. Yes, he died when Natsu was only like what, seven, and yes, Natsu is still not used to it. And yes, I did just add magic to this story... BAM.**

**OKAY, guys I was freaking out earlier. I have so much to say but I'll try and shorten it. I WANT TO WRITE SO MUCH. Oh God, man guys. I want to write a Fairy Tail version of Alladin, and SO many other disney movies. I want to do the Grimm Brothers stories to. I want to make them all shipping things. You know that movie Ella Enchanted? If you don't check it out. I want to incorporate that into a Nalu thing. Just the idea is making me so excited. Of course, I wouldn't do it until I finished all these other stories I'm doing. Maybe in a few months. What do you think? I HAVE SO MANY IDEAS. There is not enough time in the world. I wish it would stop. Okay, done rant. This doesn't even cover my excitement though. I have a thing for old stories like the Grimm Brothers and Disney movies...**

**Okay, peace! Love you! I FORGOT TO POST SOMETHING FOR LORIES WEEK. FREAKING *flips table* I also hope I'll be able to post something tomorrow (Aprils Fools Day) but who knowss...**


	14. Chapter 14: Lost Freedom

**Hello! I want to say something before we get started.**

**First- this chapter contains major violence, so be warned. I changed the rating of the story to T.**

**Second- All of you favorites and followers, I LOVE YOU! I want you to know that you aren't going unnoticed. I make sure to always study and remember your name because I am so shocked and happy when I see you favorited or followed this story (I nearly faint when you favorite of follow me, like WHAA?) I'm not going to point you out, I assume you don't review because you want to be a silent reader, or you just have nothing to say. I just want you to know that your awesomeness does not go unnoticed by me! I LOVE YOU AND THANK YOU!**

**Third- Sorry this chapter is a day late, my internet at my house went down so I couldn't post it and I couldn't go in the library at my school to post it so... bleh. But as an apology it is 2,580 words. Yay! Though it is very depressing... and sad... and there's no nalu... man you all are going to hate me... *cackles***

* * *

_I was so close, so close!_

_My feet pounded on the earth, and I could taste freedom on my tongue. This time, I'd make it. This time, I would truly disappear. A breathless smile formed on my lips as I began to imagine my life when I finally, completely, escaped his clutches._

_I would travel to another town, another country, whatever it took. I would leave this life behind me and never look back and I would wipe the memory of all the things I had done before. I would get a job, work for myself, earn something by my own hands for myself. Maybe I would meet someone. Whether friend or lover it didn't matter. The point would be that they wouldn't know my soon to be past and the thought alone caused my heart to soar._

_I would start over._

_The only regret I felt was for Virgo and Capricorn, leaving them behind, but after Aquarius… I just couldn't. I shuddered at the memory… red stained my vision and I bit my lip to hold back the tears and nausea. I needed to get out, to find my own place in this world. To leave all the pain behind me._

_I forced myself to focus on the road before me. I had told everyone I was going out on a mission, but really I was leaving Bornsting. It wasn't a full proof plan I knew, they would find out soon enough. That was why I was running as fast as I could manage through the streets, keeping to the shadows cast by the setting sun._

_My breath came in pants as I raced down the cobblestone. On my back rested a small pack full of clothes and food and clasped over my neck was my cloak. And of course, my sword was on my hip._

_It was when I was so close to the outskirts of town that I heard the shout._

_Cursing every god I could think of I sped up, knowing that voice. It was the deep and rumbling voice of Jude's second best assassin, and closest advisor, Jark. I didn't have to turn to know it. His voice had caused me many nightmares in my life, to the point I had mesmerized it._

_Panic started to fill me as the thudding footsteps grew closer and the voice louder so I could hear what he was saying. He had always been faster than me._

_"Get back here, insolent child!" he yelled. I didn't look back, everything in me telling me to keep going, not to give up. To not let him win. Whether that was my father or Jark, I had no idea._

_All I knew was that I had tasted freedom and there was nothing I wouldn't do to get it, even if that meant risking my own life._

_Because this certainly meant risking my life_

_With a burst of panic I ran faster, trying to distance myself from him. I glanced at one of the buildings I was sprinting alongside. An idea formed._

_I skidded to a sudden stop, grabbed one of the windows ledges, hefted on to it, jumped and grabbed the ledge above it. I strained as I dragged myself up the second window and let out a relieved breath when I sat on it. Taking a moment to catch my breath I glanced back. I could see a dark, large figure racing this way, but the shouting had stopped._

_Deciding not to wait any longer I stood and grabbed the roofs edge, thanking the universe that no one in this building noticed me scaling their home. With a small grunt I pulled myself over the side and sat on the roof panting._

_Despite all my training I had never gotten that much muscle, relying mostly on stealth and speed._

_My legs screaming in protest I stood up and started running on the roof. It was strange; I had never really run on the rooftops. In all the books, when people hopped from roof to roof, they never spoke about it, never really accurately described it._

_Running this high was terrifying, knowing with one misstep I could fall to the ground and seriously injure myself, if not die. The tiles on the roof were all slanted and the running was slow as to make sure I didn't topple off. My heart was in my throat and terror nearly drove me to tears. I was unbalanced and running in the dark. I could feel every tile through my boots._

_I paced myself as I ran, more like jogged, across the roof. Every nerve stood on end as I glanced at the ground below me. Definitely not like in the books._

_When I approached the end of the roof I stared down at the gap in-between this building and the next. I gave an audible gulp as I eyed it. Steeling myself, I slowly backed up until I was a good distance._

_Then, I ran- not jogged- and when I reached the end of the roof I sucked in a deep breath, and leapt._

_I was wrong when I thought that running away was what freedom felt like. No, it was this. The feeling of weightlessness as time seemed to freeze while flying through the air. I finally understood why people often looked at a flying bird in envy._

_All too soon it ended and I landed on the roof. Spikes of pain shot through my feet, but still, I continued. He wasn't far behind me, I could hear his heavy pants, but at the very least he didn't realize I was on the roofs._

_I considered stopping and just letting him pass by but quickly dismissed it. I needed to get as far away as possible. Plus, it would be possible that he would see me when he got closer. I couldn't risk that._

_I continued on until I saw the next building. This time though, the gap was much bigger. My stomach did a flip at the thought of sailing over that. I wouldn't make it. I glanced back at Jark's approaching figure. I definitely wouldn't make it._

_Knowing I had no choice though I backed up, this time farther. Taking a deep shuddering breath I sprinted as fast as the roof would allow and then leaped. The moon stared indifferently down at me._

_For a moment pure joy filtered through me, and I thought I would make it._

_Just for a moment though._

_The next thing I knew I was falling, falling towards the ground. A terrified shriek left my lips. Pain so intense filtered through my body as I hit the ground hard. I felt my head crack against the ground and I saw black stars. I must have twisted my foot or broken it when I fell because when I tried to move it a scream gurgled in my throat._

_To preoccupied with the pain I forgot about my chaser which turned out to be a grave mistake. A cruel laugh echoed in the alleyway and I glanced up through squinted eyes._

_His skin was dark making him blend in with the night. His broad shoulders moved up and down as he laughed, his lips turned into a sneer. His eyes peered down at me and I could see his nose ring glinting gold from the moonlight._

_"Stupid brat," he rumbled as he approached me. I flinched away but the movement just caused a fresh wave of pain to roll through me. I bit back a scream._

_"Leave," I croaked, "me alone!" He raised his eyebrows and I internally winced. Those words were cowardly and we both knew it._

_His eyes glinted as he crouched down to look at me at eye-level._

_"Oh, little girl, you've made a grave mistake." His lips curled into a smile that gave me the shivers. "Jude isn't too happy about your little stunt. Can you imagine what he's going to do with all that rage when I drag you back?"_

_I grit my teeth, refusing to cry in front of him. I knew very well what father would do to me._

_"You're so stupid," he spat. Without a warning his hand flashed forward and hit me in the cheek. I cried out in pain but did not cower. I glared up at him. "Did you really think you could escape?" he snarled. "You will never be able to escape, bitch."_

_Sighing, he grabbed my sides and I bit my tongue to keep from screaming. I must have also broken some ribs. He hefted me over his shoulder roughly and this time I did cry out._

_"Shut up, brat," he snapped. Knowing I couldn't go back I leaned over and bit his ear hard enough to draw blood. I curled my lip in disgust but did not let go. He snarled in pain and backhanded me on the head, knocking me off his shoulder, and sending me onto the ground._

_The last thing I saw before I lost consciousness was his enraged face as blood dripped from his ear._

_I woke up with a pounding head and a dull pain that echoed throughout my entire body. I winced as I tried to sit up and glanced around at my surroundings. I was in fathers study. My stomach dropped._

_It took me a moment to notice Jude leaning against his desk, his arms crossed. He eyed me quietly, his dark gaze never leaving mine. I hadn't cowered in front of Jark, but my father was different. I shivered and suddenly felt claustrophobic. The rage emanating from him caused the walls to move in on me._

_Not wanting the silence to last any longer I finally whispered so faint that I myself barely heard it. "I'm sorry, father." It came out choked._

_He didn't say a word, his expression carefully blank. I had no idea what to say. There was nothing to say, I suppose. Finally, he spoke._

_"You have disobeyed me, Lucy," he said. His voice was so hard that it caused shivers to run up and down me. I nodded, staring at the ground. I couldn't bear to look at him. "Look at me!" he roared suddenly. I jumped, startled. Tears pricked my eyes at the new pain but I looked up at him anyway._

_The moment our eyes met I grit my teeth, knowing what was coming. Punishment._

_In two long strides he crossed over to me and punched me in the face, the exact same spot Jark had hit me the first time. Tears started to flow, but I didn't say anything._

_"You," he snarled after another punch, "are," another punch, "mine!"_

_He kicked me in the gut making me cry out as the breath was knocked out of me. I scrambled for air, my mouth open in the shape of an O. He didn't give me a chance to recover as he grabbed my arm and swung me around the room. My back hit the door with a crack and I fell to the ground with a startled cry._

_"Don't assume you can leave me!" he yelled. "You are mine, and you will do what I tell you!"_

_I'm not sure how long the beating continued; I kept blacking out only to regain consciousness when he slapped me across the face again and again. One thing kept being repeating over and over in my mind as he continued though._

_I was so stupid. Of course I couldn't escape him. So stupid._

_Mid-punch, he abruptly stopped and I looked up from my place on the floor to see why. Virgo stood in the doorway, her face a mask of calm._

_"Master," she said calmly, "I think the miss has gotten your point."_

_Jude straightened and regarded her coolly. They stared at each other silently for a few moments. I held my breath until finally he nodded._

_Turning to me he spat, "You will not be allowed out of your room until you can regain my trust. I hope by then you will have learned your lesson."_

_Without another word he walked back to his desk, sat down, picked up a pen, and continued his work, like he hadn't just beaten his daughter senseless. Virgo walked over to me and lifted me up in her arms._

_Before she walked out she bowed her head respectfully to my father and said quietly, "Thank you, master."_

_He didn't respond, his eyes trained on the paper._

_When she turned and walked away I glanced up and nearly gasped. Her usually blank face was no longer blank. Shivers of fear racked my body as I stared at it. Rage, so fresh and raw it could make a grown man cower in fear._

_Her jaw was clenched and I could feel her hands fisted as she held me. Her steps were quick as she took me to my room. I ignored the pain that came with every bump from the journey, but I couldn't hold back the tears._

_It wasn't just tears of pain, though that was certainly a large part of it. No, it was the fact that I was back here, in this prison. It was the fact that I had touched freedom, felt it, and now it was completely out of reach. It was that my father had mercilessly beaten me, and probably patted Jark on the back when he showed up with my injured body._

_I shuddered against Virgo._

_"It's okay now, miss. You're safe. He can't hurt you anymore," she murmured quietly. We both knew that was a lie though. I would never be safe. She pushed open the door of my bedroom and carefully laid me on the bed. I winced._

_Virgo tried to move away to grab a first-aid kit but I grabbed her wrist, preventing her from going. "I'm sorry, Virgo," I said in despair. "I was going to leave you."_

_Her features softened and she sat down on the bed. "That's quite alright, miss. I understand. You needed to get away." I shook my head angrily, which only spurned the beating in my head to grow louder._

_"That's no excuse," I whispered, my energy draining the longer I talked. "You're my friend and I almost left you with him."_

_Virgo reached over and brushed a piece of my hair out of my face. It was sticky with my blood._

_"Rest miss. You need to recover."_

I woke with a start, my body snapping into a sitting position, my eyes wide. My entire body was plastered with sweat and my eyes darted around the room. I froze when I saw Virgo occupying the bed next to mine, sleeping peacefully.

My head pounded at the dream, the memory. I knew what it meant. A warning.

I scooted back under the covers when I laid down. Without my permission tears started to flow down my face and I couldn't stop them.

I could still feel the remnants of pain from when I was beaten; I could still remember it clearly like it was yesterday. I wanted to scream in agony at the memory.

The weeks after I spent in that dark room with only Virgo or Capricorn for company were pure torture. They had only come for a few minutes visit just to dress my wounds and deliver food. Nothing else. I wasn't allowed to actually communicate with them either.

The pang of loneliness and complete emptiness that had rested in me during those weeks threatened to overwhelm me again.

So stupid.

* * *

**Comments, suggestions, reviews? Yes, no, maybe so?**

**We're having a memorial service for Kodi and my family asked me to write something. What the hell am I supposed to say? I have no idea. I kind of wrote something in my head but it made me cry *sigh* I don't want to cry in front of my family, because then they will start crying. But if I don't write something that means something then I don't feel like I'll ever get a chance to say goodbye to him. GAH I need more sleep... Okay enough of depressing talk**

**Lol, okay lovelies. Hope you enjoyed (at least partially) the chapter. See you soon, hopefully! I will not be updating early though even though I was late, don't get your hopes up. Tomorrow is Kodi's memorial so... Unless I write a lot to get it out but I doubt it. Anyway, thanks for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15: My Downfall

**Yo! Happy Easter! If you don't celebrate Easter, then happy day!**

**Lol, so it's kind of funny. Suddenly all of my stories I made in like December, January, and February are getting followed and favorited. I'm slightly confused (not unhappy of course). Are some of you just going "Oh she's sort of good, let's check out Amber's entire profolio!" You guys are making me nervous...**

**Sorry this chapter is kind of short, I don't have much time to write right now. This is all I could manage.**

* * *

She giggled as I flushed, and I looked away quickly. The girls gaze was as piercing as they came, but she also had a certain innocence that was endearing so I couldn't be completely annoyed with her.

"I-it's not like that," I muttered.

Wendy smiled, her eyes glinting. They resembled her brothers too much for my liking. "You say that, but you're blushing," she pointed out. I flushed more, if possible. My mouth opened as if to protest but nothing came out. Happy purred from his place on my lap.

I had come to the castle fully expecting to talk to Natsu but when I did see him he had immediately told me that he was too busy to hang out with me. Before I had a chance to be too annoyed and offended with him, he sent out his little sister, the princess, Wendy. Wendy only looked to be fourteen with her small frame and long dark blue hair that flowed down her back. Her dress was a soft pattern of blue and yellow.

I sighed and slumped against the couch. "It really isn't like that!" I wailed.

"I'm just teasing you, Lucy," she giggled. "Sorry, I got a little carried away."

I grimaced at her words. No one had ever really teased me before but I knew one thing; it wasn't pleasant. "As long as you understand your brother and I are just friends," I muttered. Coming to see Natsu had become a regular thing now. I visited every other day. Something was nagging at me, telling me that getting to know him more and more wouldn't help my job. I needed to make a decision and get out. But I couldn't help it. Something drew me to him, making it hard to resist being around him.

Despite Virgo's disapproval I was enjoying his company.

But I was also enjoying Wendy's company. Wendy had at first been shy when meeting me, but soon enough she warmed up. Warmed up, as in, teasing me.

My eyes wandered over to the floor and I considered the fairy tale Aries told me about.

"Wendy," I started. Wendy had also asked me to just call her by name, and not by title. "What do you make of the floor?"

She blinked at me and then smiled in understanding. "You mean the story about the dragon and Dragon Slayer?"

I nodded in embarrassment. She shrugged.

"I don't know, it seems a little farfetched, doesn't it?" She paused, frowning. "I don't even see how it can be true; I mean no one has ever seen dragons before."

"But," she added with a grin, "Natsu seems to believe it's true and I have to admit, it's a nice idea." Her face grew a dreamy expression. "I would love to see a dragon."

A shiver ran down my spine. I could see it now, a dragon bigger than any castle looking down at me with intelligent eyes. Just the size alone was enough to make me afraid. No, I would not enjoy being near a dragon.

"What is it with you two," I muttered. "You both love dragons."

I had learned that Natsu had an unhealthy obsession with dragons. It was actually amusing when he talked about them because he always started to jump up and down and looked like a small child with too much sugar in his system.

"What's it like in Hargeon, Lucy?"

I turned to her with a frown. I hadn't been expecting that question. Not to mention I'd only been there for a short time, and my knowledge wasn't that deep. Trying to distract her, I asked, "Why do you ask?"

Wendy blushed and shifted her position in the chair. "I've never really been out of Magnolia," she mumbled sheepishly.

"Ah," I replied in understanding.

"Well," I scrunched up my eyebrows in concentration as I tried to recall what it had been like in that city. "There is clothing lines strung between the buildings. It's crowded too." A moment passed as I considered what else I could say. "The people there always seem to have something to do."

"So not a lot different than Magnolia," Wendy sighed. I frowned at her in concern. It couldn't be good for a girl her age to be cooped up in a place like this for too long. I should know.

"Have you at least gotten out of the castle before?" I asked. She nodded in excitement.

"Natsu drags me with him sometimes when he needs to get out. I've seen most of the city." My eyes widened just a bit.

"About that, what do you mean 'when he needs to get out'? Natsu also said something like that," I asked. It had been on my mind for a while.

Wendy smiled softly. "Natsu's tutors can be really strict and the meetings he has to attend can be really torturous for him. He wasn't made to sit in one place for too long. He's full of energy and wants to be doing something, not listening to, as he phrases it, 'old farts talk about things no one cares about'."

"Sometimes," she continued, "when he gets really agitated or he feels like it's just too much pressure at once he has to get out of the castle."

"That makes sense," I murmured. I wondered what it had been that had really driven him to edge the day I saw him in Hargeon.

"Hey, Lucy?" she asked hesitantly. "What's your family like?"

My stomach clenched unpleasantly. I should have studied the Baines family workings so I knew who was there and who wasn't; it could be the downfall of me. Luckily though, it wasn't likely she knew about the noble's family, as they were only minors. Hopefully.

Seeing the hesitance on my face Wendy quickly said, "You don't need to tell me if you don't want to!"

I shook my head. "It's alright. My mother died a while ago, and my father and I aren't very close." I shrugged. "That's it really."

Wendy's eyes saddened as she looked at me. She must have seen something in them that proved that it wasn't just that because she reached across the space that sat between us and clasped my hand with her own.

"That must be lonely," she said quietly. Tears pricked my eyes but I bit my lip to keep them from falling. "But you have Natsu and me now!"

I looked up in surprise. "We'll be your family, and you also have Aries, Leo, and Virgo," she added cheerily.

A smile warmed my face but it quickly died as I remembered something.

I was sent here to kill her brother.

Could I really do that to him? To her? The image of Wendy crying over her brother's cold body caused my insides to freeze. I loved Wendy like a sister, I couldn't do that to her. And I couldn't kill Natsu.

"Lucy?"

I barely heard her though. My thoughts occupied every front of my mind.

If I couldn't kill Natsu then what would I do? What could I do?

Swallowing I whispered, "I'm not feeling to well, Wendy. I think I need to leave."

She nodded quickly and grabbed my arm to help me up. I unsteadily stood, feeling worse each second that passed. The beating in my head grew louder and suddenly the aches and pains that I had received not so long ago started to hurt again.

"You're really pale, Lucy," she said in alarm. "Maybe you should just stay here until you recover."

Before I could say no a door opened and a loud voice called, "Sorry for keeping you waiting Luce- wait Lucy, what's wrong?" I flinched at his loud voice and warily turned to him. Natsu ran towards me, his face a mask of concern.

"Are you alright?"

I wanted to scoff at his words and retort with, "Do I look alright?" but suddenly a wave of nausea rolled over me and I stumbled forward. He caught me before I could fall face forward onto the ground. His hands gripped my shoulders firmly and he stared deeply into my eyes.

"Lucy, you don't look too good," he said. If I'd been better, I would have rolled my eyes at his words. Wendy finally spoke up.

"I think she's sick. I was about to take her home." Natsu nodded.

"I'll do it, Wendy. Don't worry about it."'

Wendy puffed up her cheeks in defiance. "Of course I'm going to worry about it! Lucy is my friend too. I'm going with you."

Natsu let out an exasperated breath but nodded anyway. "Come on," he said gently as he grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room and down the hallway. Images of my father and Jark flashed before my eyes and sweat started to dot my forehead.

This was a weak way to act. I should be strong; I had faced my father many times after that night after all, but still. Ever since that night of tasting freedom and losing it so bitterly just the thought of my father or Jark hurting me like that again caused my insides to scramble. Glancing at Natsu and Wendy's concerned yet determined face I knew I couldn't do it though. I loved them too much.

They would both be the downfall of me, but I knew it was the right choice.

Because certainly, the path I was going down now, would have consequences that not even Virgo could stop.

* * *

**Comments, suggestions, reviews? Yes, no, maybe so?**

**Well, as always, thanks for reading! Happy Easter!**


	16. Chapter 16: Unwanted Visitor

**More than 100 reviews... I don't understand... I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! THANK YOU FOR STAYING WITH ME AND THIS MESS OF A STORY! As a thank you it is sort of long, almost 2,000 and has some long overdo NALU FLUFF! Actually not some, all is Nalu fluff. Except the end. That's the cliffhanger... Because I'm evil like that... hehe... Anyway lovelies enjoy the NALU!**

* * *

I was avoiding her. It was irrational and stupid and cowardly but what else was I supposed to do? I was afraid of what Virgo would say when she realized my intentions.

I walked up to the guards posted outside the castle and drew from my pocket a small golden dragon attached to a golden chain. It was a replica of what Leo had flashed to get in the first time we had approached. Once I made it clear I would be visiting again Leo made sure to give me one so I could get in. It had Natsu's initials carved into one of the spread wings, granting me full access to the entire castle.

The guard, Marvin, had a black beard with strands of gray. He didn't even really have to see the dragon as I came almost every day.

"Back again," he grunted as he began to push open the gate. I nodded. "You must really like whoever you're visiting."

I hadn't told him I was visiting the Prince, not really finding a reason to at all. His words caused me to blush though and I looked down. I did really like Natsu but not the way he was talking about. No, definitely not.

"Why does everyone assume that," I sighed in exasperation. He chuckled in amusement, his eyes twinkling. The younger guard frowned in disapproval at the older man. Marvin noticed this and rolled his eyes. He leaned towards me and whispered, "New recruit. Got a stick up his ass, if you don't mind my language."

I bit back a laugh as I walked through the gate. I waved at him and he grinned. "Have fun, miss."

Rolling my eyes I continued on. I only got a step inside before I heard thundering footsteps racing towards me. A startled gasp left me when I saw who it was.

"N-Natsu!"

His face brightened when he saw me. Skidding to a stop in front of me, he grinned with all his canines.

"Hey Luce," he panted. "Didn't think you were coming today."

Neither did I but avoiding Virgo had become a daily activity and going to Natsu's was an easy escape. "Natsu, what's wrong?" I asked, taking note of his slightly disheveled appearance, and despite his bright grin, he looked tired.

He shrugged nonchalantly, not answering my question.

"Where were you going?"

"So many questions," he chuckled, running a hand through his hair nervously. He glanced at the large doors behind me. I glanced behind him when I heard a small meow.

"I think Happy is looking for you," I pointed out.

"You're really slow," Natsu said, looking down at the feline. The cat glared back in response before walking to my feet and rubbing himself against my legs. Smiling I leaned down and picked him up. Happy curled up against my chest, purring happily. Natsu pouted at the cat.

"Traitor," he muttered. I stifled a giggle before setting Happy down. I opened my mouth to once again ask why he had been running when I heard a shout from down the hall. "Damn," he muttered. Not offering a warning Natsu grabbed my wrist and bolted out the doors. I shrieked in protest as he dragged me.

I could hear Marvin laughing his head off as we sped past the gates, the younger one huffing in disapproval.

"Natsu!" I screamed. I tried to rip his hands from my wrist and pull him to a stop but his grip was firm. "Natsu what are you doing!"

Natsu ignored me as he dragged us onto a populated street, pulling me through the crowd. I kept up the struggle and eventually he did slow down to a walk, but he kept his hand on my wrist.

"Natsu," I said again. "Where are we going?" He didn't respond though and kept his back to me. Gritting my teeth in annoyance I planted my feet on the ground and refused to budge. He paused and turned back to me with a frown.

"What is it, Lucy?" he asked. I glared at him and shook off his hand, crossing my arms. He pouted at the loss of contact.

"You can't just drag someone around like that without an explanation!" I snapped. He cocked his head, his eyes growing wide as he looked at me. He looked vaguely like a puppy and part of my resolve crumbled but I remained steady on my glare.

"But I wanted you to come with me." He said it so simply as if it was only natural to grab a girl and drag her through the town, not saying a word.

"You could have just asked," I grumbled crossly. He gave me his best puppy dog look.

"I'm sorry Luce."

And just like that my anger dissolved in an instant. Seeing my irritation fade he grinned, his eyes lighting up again. Suddenly he grabbed my hand, not wrist, and pulled me through the crowd, a little bit more gently this time. And this time I didn't protest too much. My hand in his was slightly distracting as warmth pooled in my stomach.

We weaved between and through people until suddenly he broke off from the main road and down an alleyway, eventually leading to a wider road. I eyed the unfamiliar parts of town with curiosity. I bit back the questions that warmed my mind, knowing he wouldn't answer.

We traveled in silence, he still not letting go of my hand. I blushed and looked away from our clasped hands that I had been staring at unconsciously. He caught my eye and grinned.

Only then did I notice we were standing in front of the edge of the woods. Somehow the road had led to the outskirts of town. I eyed it warily before glancing at Natsu. He looked excited.

"Come on then. I want to show you something."

He led me through the forest. I stepped over a fallen tree and frowned at Natsu.

"Do you often come out here?" I asked. He glanced back at me and shrugged.

"Sometimes. I like it out here," Natsu answered. I sighed in exasperation. He really didn't act like a prince at all. I smiled softly, thinking it was probably better that way.

It didn't take long until we came upon a small pond. The water was clear so you could see the bottom and colorful fish darted through the water. My eyes widened at the plants that dotted the edges of the pond.

Natsu's grin widened at my expression. "Like it?"

I didn't respond as I stepped closer to the water and crouched down. I let out a breath as my hand traced patters on the water. It was cool to the touch.

Suddenly I felt like crying. Never had I seen anything like it in Bornsting.

"You alright?" Natsu asked warily. "You're not going to be sick again are you?"

Sighing I sat down on the ground, wrestled off my boots and rested my feet in the water. Natsu sat down next to me, a little closer than necessary I noted with a small smile.

"Nope," I answered. "It's just really nice. How did you find it?"

"An old friend of mine and I used to visit here when we were little. It's where I found Happy," he said. His gaze was far away and something sad crossed his expression.

"Natsu?" I asked hesitantly. "What is it?"

He grimaced and looked at the water. "My friend, Lisanna, died a long time ago." Natsu said it in such a mechanical way, as if he had said it many times before and was just repeating a line in a script.

"Oh." My stomach sank. "I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked," I whispered regretfully.

Natsu glanced at me and his face softened. "It's alright Luce, it was a long time ago."

I shook my head. "That doesn't make it alright. Losing someone is hard, especially if you were close."

My jaw clenched as I talked. Images of Aquarius flashed in my eyes. Natsu looked at me silently, his eyes dark. He looked serious, so different than his usual expression.

"Lucy…" he said quietly.

I shook the thoughts from my head and turned to him with a bright smile. It felt fake even to me. I doubt he bought it but he played along.

"So do you often come here? When you leave I mean?" I asked. Natsu shrugged again.

"Sometimes. Other times I just run around the town, but mostly I go to Fairy Tail."

I blinked in surprise. "My inn? You didn't tell me you knew it when you took me home when I was sick."

"I was a little too preoccupied to tell you. And you didn't seem like you were in the mood to hear about where I run away too." He chuckled at my scowl and leaned back on the ground. He gazed at the blue sky above us, his hands under his head. I copied his actions, relaxing next to him.

"Do they know you're a prince at Fairy Tail?" He nodded. "And you just go and hang out there?" I asked in disbelief. He nodded again, not saying anything.

"You really don't seem like a prince sometimes," I muttered to myself. He grinned, turning to me. His green eyes pierced mine as he spoke.

Natsu said, "Most of the time I feel like a dragon to be honest."

I snorted in agreement.

"You know, I could say the same about you." I turned to him curiously. "You don't act like a noble very much."

I averted my eyes.

"I guess we have one thing in common. We're not very good at playing the roles we were given."

He grunted. I closed my eyes as a sigh escaped me.

"You know, sometimes I imagine running away and never coming back," he admitted quietly. I opened one eye and peered at him in surprise. His eyes were thoughtful.

"Then why don't you?" I asked.

"Wendy," Natsu replied. "I can't leave her and I doubt she would want to leave with me."

I closed my eye and murmured, "Running away isn't all that it's cracked up to be."

I felt him tense up beside me but he didn't say anything. I could feel him practically begging me to continue that sentence, to explain myself. But I couldn't. Not yet. So I stayed silent, enjoying the moment of calm that rested between us.

For a moment, I could imagine us staying like this forever, with his head so close to mine and the heat that passed between our bodies lulling me into a sense of peace.

Later that night I sat in my room, the splashing of water from Virgo's bath seemingly too loud for this small room. A knock suddenly sounded at the door. Standing from my bed I curiously walked over to it, my hand resting on the knife hidden in the band of my pants.

"Who is it?" I called.

"It's me."

I recognized that voice. My insides turned. It took me a moment to unfreeze and with shaking hands I grabbed the door knob and pulled it open. My heart stopped as I stared up at his face.

"Capricorn," I breathed.

* * *

**Comments, suggestions, reviews? Yes, no, maybe so?**

**NALU NALU NALU *CHANT* Haha and the dreaded cliff hanger *evil grin***

**As always, you lovelies are amazing and make me happy :D Thanks for being awesome! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! See ya next time**


	17. Chapter 17: The Catch

**So I'm pretty sure this chapter sucks. Sorry, my head hurts and I'm tired. Emotionally exhausting day and that, in my opinion, is one of the worst big three types of exhaustion. Oh, the big three types are emotional, mental, and physical in case you didn't know... wait did I make that up...?**

* * *

When I left Bornsting it had been a two day travel to Hargeon then a week's travel to Hargeon. I had been here for a little more than one week too. I had been gone for three weeks. Those were the thoughts running through my head as I stared dumbly up at Capricorn.

Silence penetrated the rooms and resonated in my ears. He stared grimly down at me, his mouth pressed into a firm line.

In hindsight I should have known this would happen. Of course father would send someone to check up on me when I was taking too long to return home. And of course it was Capricorn. A final insult, rubbing salt into the wound. A way to say that he would always be in control and he would use it whenever necessary to remind me of my place.

Knowing the answer I asked anyway, "What are you doing here?"

It was a whisper and my voice was shaking but he heard it anyway. Capricorn frowned.

"You know the answer, miss." Swallowing I nodded and opened the door wider to admit him in. Vaguely I noticed the splashing in the bath had stopped but my main focus was on the man standing in front of me. The door shut behind us with a deafening click.

His sharp eyes scanned the room with distaste. I fidgeted nervously.

A few tense moments passed before it was interrupted by his loud intake of breath. Finally he turned to me on his heel, his entire from radiating professionalism. "Your father wishes to know how the mission is going," he said.

"It's in progress and is going well," I said quietly. Used to lying to my father, I could usually come up with a lie on the spot. He cocked his eyebrow, clearly not believing me. He stepped closer and gazed at me intensely.

"Miss Lucy," he said warily. "If something has happened you must tell me."

I wanted to, oh I did so badly. Capricorn was family and not talking to him about something like this was killing me. But I also knew that his freedom belonged to Jude and there was no way he could not inform Jude. I took a deep breath before answering him.

"Things have just gotten more complicated, that's all." I tried to smile, to reassure him, but it came out more of a grimace.

"Complicated how?"

"Oh you know," I said hesitantly. "The fact that N- the Prince has guards surrounding him and barely leaves his castle."

"Is that all?" he asked in suspicion. His eyes narrowed. "Miss, I don't think-"

"Capricorn," Virgo interrupted. I turned in surprise. Virgo stood in the bathrooms doorway, a towel wrapped around her body. Her wet hair dripped onto her shoulders but she didn't pay attention, her eyes on Capricorn. "What are you doing here?"

Capricorn frowned at her attire but didn't comment, though it was obvious he disapproved.

"Virgo," he said. "I was just asking the miss why it was taking so long for you both to return. I assume the job is almost finished?" He raised his eyebrows. I flinched. It was far from it.

Not sure what Virgo would say I stayed silent and stiff. Virgo's eyes flickered to me for a half-second before turning back to Capricorn. "The mission is going well actually. But of course it does take time to tackle a target as big as the Prince," she said.

A pause, and then, a nod. Capricorn said, "Very well, I trust you both to be doing the very best you can."

His eyes turned to mine and I got the feeling he was trying to tell me something but Capricorn looked away before I could translate it. "I will leave tomorrow morning to tell the Master that the mission is underway and going smoothly."

I somehow got the feeling that he knew it wasn't going smoothly and felt eternally grateful that he decided to believe us despite that. I nodded and despite myself asked, "How is he?"

His eyes softened at the question. "Busy and worried about you," Capricorn answered. We both knew the last part was a lie but neither voiced it.

"Are you staying here?" Virgo asked. He nodded, the tension finally leaving his shoulders. Mine followed suit.

"I shall leave you then," he said quietly. "Get some rest, ladies. And," he paused when he stood next to me. "Remember my advice, miss? Make sure to be careful, no matter what your endeavors in the future are."

Without waiting for a reply he continued towards the door and walked out of the room.

Shivers worked its way up my spine. He must have seen my hesitation when talking about the Prince too. Was I that transparent?

"Miss, are you alright?" I nodded numbly in response.

It was easy to forget where you came from when you didn't see it every moment of your life. I risked a glance at Virgo and let out a grunt of surprise. Her eyes were sad with understanding.

"Miss, I think it's time we talk."

* * *

Leo and Aries both sat in the inn's downstairs, eying their surroundings nervously. Levy and Gajeel sat opposite them with the latter glaring at Leo. Meanwhile Levy was trying to edge Aries into a conversation but Aries kept stuttering apologies.

I stifled a laugh by biting my lip before approaching the four. "Sorry it took so long," I interrupted them. Leo and Aries looked up in relief and Levy pouted. Gajeel just stared at me. Slowly, after many meetings, I had lowered the man's glare to just a less intimidating stare. It was an impressive feat if I did say so myself.

Leo an Aries both stood up together. "Sorry Levy, Gajeel, I'm going to have to borrow them."

"No fair," Levy sighed. "You're always off doing something Lu."

I grimaced in apology, but that wasn't enough to stop me. I needed to talk to them and this couldn't wait. "I know… I promise I'll hang out with you soon."

She brightened considerably at the promise and nodded.

"See you later, Levy!" I said before spinning on my heels and rushing back up the stairs, Leo and Aries not too far behind. My thoughts flitted to Natsu and how he would probably be confused because I wasn't visiting today. I felt slightly guilty but at the moment there were more pressing matters. Like his life.

Virgo met us inside the room, her face void of any expression except for a small frown that graced her lips.

"Alright, what did you two want to see us about so badly?" Leo asked once the door shut behind him. Aries remained silent as she studied me closely.

"It's about Natsu," I said quietly. Immediately Leo tensed as he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.

"What about the Prince?" he asked warily. I stood opposite him with my arms crossed as well, mimicking him.

"We have a problem," I began as I steeled myself for what I was about to say. "My father is a powerful man as you well know. If he finds out I disobeyed his instructions I will surely suffer dire consequences. But that isn't what is bothering me right now. Even if I go against his wishes he has a limitless supply of assassins to send after the Prince, one in particular that I know will get the job done easily."

I bit my tongue and took a deep breath waiting for his response.

He blinked. "So… you won't be killing the Prince?" Leo asked in disbelief.

I scowled at his word choice but nodded nonetheless. Aries sighed in relief as she leaned against Leo, looking as if a great load had just been taken off of her shoulders. Leo stared at me for a moment before glancing at Virgo and then back to me. His face hardened.

"What's the catch?"

I smiled grimly before opening my mouth to reply. Virgo, however, beat me to it.

"Going against the Master will have great consequences, as the miss stated. The Master will kill her in one of the best scenarios."

Leo grit his teeth, face tense. Aries raised a hand to her face, looking horrified. I kept my face carefully blank, not wanting them to see how hard those simple words shook me.

"The miss requires protection. I cannot protect her from her father's wrath by myself," she stated. Leo blinked as silence enveloped us. I hated how we sounded, needy and helpless. I could well take care of myself but Virgo had reminded me of the last time my father had been angry.

I couldn't go back, that much was clear. It pained me to leave Capricorn. Despite his cold attitude earlier I knew he was just concerned for my wellbeing.

"First," Leo interrupted my thoughts, "before we continue, I would like to know why you have decided not to complete Jude's mission."

I shifted uncomfortably. "After many observations," I ignored Leo's half-smirk at the words, "I quickly came to the realization that despite his usual childish behavior he will make a good king. He cares for the people, and that is something Fiore is in desperate need for – a caring ruler."

Leo raised his eyebrows, urging me to continue. Scowling and feeling the heat rise in my cheeks I muttered, "And I have come to care for him." Seeing Leo on the verge of a complete breakdown of laughter I added hurriedly, "As a friend! Only a friend, I swear."

He chuckled and smirked. "If you say so, princess."

His amused expression quickly died though as his thoughts turned back to the matter at hand. "What kind of protection?" Leo finally asked.

"I'm not going to ask for this protection for free of course." I hesitated. Swallowing and glancing at Virgo for encouragement I continued. "Actually, what I wish is to study and train under Erza Scarlet."

Confusion flashed across Leo and Aries's face. "Lucy, what do you mean by that?" Aries asked hesitantly. I sighed in defeat as I sat down on the bed.

"I have nowhere to go if I defy my father, which I clearly am. He is powerful and will do anything to attain me. I figured that the castle is most likely the only place he can't reach me. And," I shifted on my seat, looking the both dead in the eye, "I thought that if I do end up staying there then it would be best if I perfected my skills in fighting and became a soldier."

They both gaped at me in silence. This was clearly had not been what they were expecting. Virgo remained silent, her face curled into a scowl.

"Please," I whispered quietly. "I have nowhere else to go."

* * *

**Comments, suggestions, reviews? Yes, no, maybe so?**

**So I'm thinking of changing POV's soon. Thoughts?**

**Guys... last chapter got 15 reviews... the most any chapter has gotten... *dies* THANK YOU SO MUCH I LOVE YOU ALL! And you know what is awesome too? Not one of them was hate. I love you all so much, you are all too nice to me :'D THANK YOUUUUU**


	18. Chapter 18: Broken Tears

**Aye! Sorry dearies, I didn't mean for this chapter to be a day late. Unfortunately though yesterday I had no time to write as the moment I got up I was thrown into my social life and was dragged around town. By the time I got back home it was late and I collapsed onto my bed in exhaustion, thinking "Screw it," before I promptly fell asleep. On the bright side I fot from my adventure three old books that came frm the 18th century *squeal* a LOT of pens, and a new journal. Hehe... As an apology this chapter is riddled with angst. Kind of. Sort of. You guys aren't going to be happy with me. Sorry XD Not really...**

**OH DID YOU NOTICE?! I fixed the description for this story... Hehe... it was crappy and now it is part-way okay...**

* * *

A sigh escaped the confines of my lips as I stared up at the castle that loomed over me. Dark clouds had gathered in the sky warning of a soon to come storm. Marvin didn't even ask to see the golden dragon as I approached, just going forward to push open the gates after smiling at me. He paused in his actions though when he saw my resigned expression.

"Are you alright, miss?" he asked. The same younger guard from before scowled at Marvin but only pressed his lips in a thin line instead of speaking up.

I smiled nervously, my gut clenching unpleasantly. "Yeah, I just have some things to sort out today that won't be pleasant." He nodded in an understanding manner.

"Well," he said with a small smile, "no use in delaying you. Best to sort out the problems that need sorting out."

I passed through the gates as he offered a call of good luck. Waving, I continued on my way. Telling Natsu about my past, where I came from, and what I intended to do would not be pleasant. I could already imagine the betrayal and hurt that would cross his features once I admitted the truth. And then the anger. I internally flinched at the image.

Natsu being angry at me didn't sit well in my stomach. In fact, it was worse than that. It made my heart squeeze painfully and everything in me want to lock up and freeze. When I had started to care so much about his opinion of me I had no idea.

"Lucy!" a small voice called. I sighed in relief when it wasn't Natsu that approached me as I entered the castle. Wendy rounded the corner, a light grin on her face. "I haven't seen you since Natsu and I took you home. Have you recovered?"

"Yes, very well, thank you," I replied, smiling kindly. She sighed in relief.

"I'm glad. Are you here to see Natsu?"

I nodded silently. Wendy grinned impishly before saying, "Follow me," and skipping away. Just for a second I thought I saw a glint of laughter in her eyes but quickly dismissed it when she turned. Wendy didn't really think that about Natsu and I, did she?

Sighing, dread filling me at what was to come, I followed close behind. My steps echoed in the hallway, each sound signaling my doom. As I walked I started to imagine all the scenarios that could happen when I told him. I tried to imagine good reactions but came up with none.

Trying to distract myself I looked down. I curled my lip in distaste as I stared at the stone beneath my feet. Magic.

I started to wonder how many people believed the story behind the stone and how many were secretly wizards, hiding their power in fear and humiliation. Magic was considered to be a disease, a danger. Magic users used to be drafted into the army to fight for Fiore but it soon became apparent that they were too strong and full of power to simply comply with the wishes of others. Eventually it was decided that all magic users would be executed. And that was when they began to hide their powers. Thousands were killed just for having the ability, hundreds died just for being suspicious. That was decades ago though; now most just turned their head from the past, pretending it never happened, and stood firm in their belief that magic users had been completely wiped out.

My hand clenched as I started to wonder how many really still existed. If I was the only one left.

"Princess!"

I paused in my trek, Wendy stopping in front of me. I turned around curiously to see a figure approaching us as he rounded a corner of one of the many hallways that winded its way through the castle. As he got closer his features became clearer. He was about the same height as Natsu with black hair. His dark blue eyes were focused on Wendy as he approached. He didn't even spare me a glance.

Wendy pouted at the man. "I told you to just call me Wendy."

He scratched his neck and offered a small apology. "Sorry Wendy, but Gramps is looking for you."

"Master?" Wendy asked curiously. I frowned at the title she used. It sounded a lot like Fairy Tail's owner's title. "What does he want?"

The man shrugged. "I'm just the messenger. You should probably go find him." Wendy nodded with a small frown before turning to me.

"Sorry Lucy, I have to go." Her expression went pale with shock as she hurriedly added, "I'm sorry, I didn't introduce you! This," she gestured at the man, "is Gray, second in command of the army. And Gray, this is Lucy."

Gray nodded at me stiffly. I let out a squeak of surprise as he started to unbutton his white coat and it dropped to the floor. Wendy sighed as he started to take off his shirt.

"Gray!" Wendy snapped, annoyance clear on her face. "That's not how you greet someone."

"Yeah," someone snickered. I didn't have to turn to know it was Natsu. "Stop stripping, ice-princess."

Gray's face colored in embarrassment. He turned to Natsu who now stood close to me with his arm slung around my shoulder, a small smirk playing on his lips.

"Shut up, flame-brain!" he growled. I blinked, taken back. I turned to Wendy with raised eyebrows but she just shrugged in defeat. I slipped from Natsu's arm as the argument started to escalate and hurried to Wendy.

"Am I missing something?" I leaned down to whisper. Wendy grimaced as her eyes were trained on the two.

"They're always like this. I wouldn't worry about it." She grinned at me. "They are actually really good friends, they're just loathe to admit it."

I nodded. "What's with the nicknames though?"

Wendy flushed bright red and stuttered, "N-nothing really! Just s-something they called each other as k-kids! Yeah, that's it. Sorry Lucy but I have to go! Master needs me!"

And with that she scampered down the hallway, not offering another word. I frowned in confusion at her retreating figure but soon turned my attention to the two fighting boys as their yelling escalated.

Deciding to wait it out I reclined against the hallway wall and watched with amusement. Natsu and Gray were both red in the face as they shouted insults, each pair of eyebrows scrunched in anger. Old habits taking over I started to study Gray, the new-comer. His body type was the same as Natsu's, well-muscled upper body with a few scars dotting his skin. I could tell because he somehow lost his shirt. Somehow he had also managed to keep the two swords strapped to his back on while stripping his clothes.

He must be stong, I mused, to be second-in-command, under Erza.

Finally after a few minutes of mindless insults being thrown and when I thought they were finally going to start an actual fight I cleared my throat. Neither of them noticed so I repeated the action except this time louder. When still they didn't respond, I yelled, my patience snapping, "Excuse me!"

The boys froze and turned to me. I narrowed my eyes at them.

I heard faintly Gray mutter, "She kinda reminds me of Erza…"

"You have no idea," Natsu whispered in response. I smirked in triumph. Gray cleared his throat as he straightened and offered me a look of apology.

"Sorry, miss." He bowed in apology. Natsu rolled his eyes and snorted at the man. Gray, ignoring him, said, "We haven't been properly introduced. I am Gray Fullbuster, second-in-command of the Fiore army. And you?"

Knowing how he wanted me to respond, I glanced at Natsu nervously before turning back to Gray. "Just call me Lucy. We will probably be getting to know each other better soon enough." His brows drew together in confusion but he nodded anyway.

"Very well, Lucy." He glanced at Natsu. "I guess I'll be taking my leave."

Bowing again he pointedly ignored Natsu before turning on his heel and walking away. I contemplated calling him back to point out the fact that his shirt and coat were crumpled on the floor in the corner but decided not to. It was more amusing this way.

"Stupid ice-prick," Natsu muttered crossly as he glared at Gray's back.

"Oh come on, he's not that bad," I protested. I hid a smile as Natsu looked at me in betrayal.

"Oh, not you too!" Natsu whined. "Both you and Wendy are turning against me!"

I rolled my eyes at the exaggeration. "Yes Natsu, Wendy, Gray and I are all plotting your demise."

He scowled and grumbled, "Sure feels like it."

With a start I realized that during all of this I had forgotten the main reason I had come. My stomach sank once again as I remembered, my mind panicking and my heartbeat speeding up. Despite Natsu's general pouting he seemed to be in a good mood. I didn't want to ruin it. Deciding to stall I asked the first thing that came to mind.

"Who is Master?" I questioned. Natsu cocked his head at the sudden topic change but then shrugged. "Master," he replied, "is Wendy's tutor." Natsu grinned suddenly. "I usually call him Gramps though. Actually, he's the owner of Fairy Tail."

I gaped at Natsu in shock. His eyes glinted in amusement at my surprise. He scratched his chin as he said off-handedly, "Guess I forgot to tell you that."

"Yeah," I replied sarcastically. "I suppose you did."

I shook my head, feeling a headache coming on. How is it that everyone I met in this town was somehow connected to the royal family? Biting my lip my eyes wandered over to Natsu. How could I tell him everything?

"N-Natsu," I said meekly, swallowing nervously. "I need to tell you something."

He immediately walked closer to me, concern written all over his face. "Luce? Are you alright?"

I shakily shook my head yes. "Come on," he said sternly as he grabbed my hand and led me through the castle. I wasn't paying attention to where we were going as my mind raced with ways on how to tell him. Before I knew it we were in the gardens, looking the same as the first time we had visited.

He pulled me over to a bench and sat down, dragging me right down next to him. Our legs touched lightly.

"You can tell me anything, Lucy, you know that," he said quietly. His arm was suddenly thrown over my shoulder as he dragged me closer. He was starting to do that a lot lately, putting his arm around me. Not that I minded.

"I know," I whispered, refusing to look him in the eye. My eyes were trained on my clasped hands that rested in my lap. "Natsu, I-," my voice caught in my throat.

Natsu, the carefree person I met in Hargeon. Natsu, the first person who had let me be myself without a thought. Natsu, my first real friend who looked at me like I was worth something. Natsu, the prince of Fiore. Natsu, the one I was sent to kill. Natsu, the one who I should have killed before I started to care for him. Natsu, my best friend.

Not knowing what to do, I started to cry.

In the distance thunder rumbled and the citizens of Magnolia all turned their heads up to watch the darkened clouds. The wind howled, screaming a wordless cry. The people all shivered collectively as if, subconsciously, they knew of what was coming.

And somewhere, leagues away, a dark voice laughed.

* * *

**Comments, suggestions, reviews? Yes, no, maybe so?**

**This chapter caused me so much trouble. I kept slamming my computer yelling "NO" and staring at tumblr because I had such crappy writers block. I powered through though, mainly because I felt guilty for being a day late..**

**As always, thanks for reading beautiful humans! (or are you really humans... *edges away nervously*) See ya next time!**


	19. Chapter 19: The Delay

**Remember, Patricia, the one who gave Lucy the apples in the beginning? Is it weird that I ship her with the guard Marvin when I created them myself? And they have nothing to do with each other? Lol... *cough***

**Yes, I did change it to 3rd person point of view, you should probably know. Its not a mistake.**

* * *

"Around one hundred years ago was when Fiore first-" abruptly the older man cut off. "Oi, are you even listening to me?" he growled. Natsu blinked slowly before looking up at him.

"Of course," Natsu replied dismissively. "You were talking about some old geezer."

Gildarts grunted, a scowl taking place on his face. "Not just any old geezer!" he snapped. "It was Fiore's first ruler. Seriously kid, what's up with you? You seem more distracted than usual."

Natsu shrugged in response. He rested his chin on his hand as he sighed. "Just worried about Luce."

Gildarts smirked in amusement. "Ah, you mean that hot blonde chick, don't ya?" He raised his eyebrows suggestively. "What's wrong with your lady friend?"

Natsu shifted in his seat uncomfortably. He was in lessons with his teacher Gildarts. They occupied a small and old room that reminded Natsu vaguely of Fairy Tail. Gildarts's dark orange hair and Natsu's pink hair brought the only real bright color to the dark room. Gildarts continued from across the table.

"You and that girl are always seen together lately, it's like you're joined at the hip. If something is really wrong with your girl then you have to comfort her," he advised. Natsu flushed and Gildarts could distinctly hear Natsu mutter, "She's not my girl."

Gildarts chuckled. "So, what's wrong with her?"

Natsu frowned. "I'm not sure. Yesterday she was acting weird. I tried to ask her what it was but she wouldn't tell me." Happy rubbed up against Natsu's leg comfortingly. Absentmindedly Natsu reached down and stroked his back. Images of yesterday's events flashed behind Natsu's eyes.

Lucy, looking worn and sad, so sad, as she sat on the bench. He remembered thinking how pretty she looked in the garden with the sunlight framing her golden hair and considered telling her before it all went downhill. Because then she broke. His shirt that lay in a heap on the floor in his room was still slightly damp from her tears.

Natsu's jaw clenched. Eventually she had stopped crying. They sat in total silence as he held her shaking form close. He hadn't wanted to let go. He was brought back when Gildarts cleared his throat.

"Where is she now, at least?" he asked. Natsu sighed.

"I think she's at Fairy Tail."

"Natsu!" a loud voice rang out. "Natsu Dragneel!"

Both boys looked at the entrance to the room as it banged open, startled. Wendy stood there with her hands on her hip and pink cheeks; she looked enraged.

"Um, hi Wendy," Natsu said nervously.

"Don't you 'hi Wendy' me Natsu!" she growled. Her eyes glinted with barely restrained anger. Sliding in-between her legs was a white cat that calmly padded over to Happy. She sat next to Happy on the sidelines, who had puffed out his chest when she entered, both watching as the scene unfolded. "Why did I see Lucy crying yesterday?" Wendy snapped angrily.

Natsu looked at Gildarts pleadingly but he just shrugged in a way that said "fight your own battles kid". Coughing nervously Natsu answered her as honestly as he could.

"I have no idea." If anything, this made Wendy angrier.

"Knowing you, you must have said something stupid and insensitive," she growled lowly.

"Hey," Natsu yelped. He looked wounded but Wendy paid no mind.

"Natsu, Lucy is our guest and friend! You have to be careful what you say. She isn't like Gray or Gildarts, she has more sensitive feelings! I swear, if you said something about her weight-"

"I didn't, I promise Wendy!" Natsu said in alarm, holding up his hands. Now that he thought about it, things had been going well until she said she had something to tell him something. Then something clicked in his mind.

"You don't think," he said slowly, "that Lucy is leaving, do you?"

Wendy's anger faded and horror took its place. "You think that's why she was crying?" Wendy questioned. Natsu scrunched his eyebrows together as he tried to think of a different explanation but came up with nothing. Right before panic took place Gildarts spoke up.

"I don't think," Gildarts interrupted, "you should assume anything without talking to her."

Wendy bit her lip nervously as her hands wrung each other. "I agree, you should really talk to her Natsu."

"Me?" Natsu repeated stupidly. "Yeah, I guess…" he muttered uncertainly. His eyes turned to Wendy hesitantly.

"I'm sorry Wendy," he apologized. He wasn't sure why he was apologizing but he got the feeling he did something wrong. Wendy's features softened and she flushed in embarrassment.

"I should be the one saying sorry," Wendy admitted quietly. "I said some mean things about you."

Natsu grinned in his carefree way again as he waved her apologies away. "No worries, Wendy. You were just worried about Lucy. I can understand that." Natsu turned to Gildarts. "Speaking of which I'm going to have to skip lessons today."

"Now listen here Natsu," Gildarts growled as Natsu stood up.

"I'll listen later, old man, but I have to go see Lucy right now!" he called back as he darted out of the room. He patted Wendy on the head before disappearing down the hallway. Gildarts looked on the verge of storming the castle and dragging Natsu back but Wendy stood in the entryway.

"No," Wendy said firmly before Gildarts could plead for her to move. His shoulders slumped. Gildarts sighed as he ran a hand through his air, eyeing Wendy's determined expression.

These kids sure were stubborn.

He grinned.

* * *

Lucy needed to get out. That was why she was currently walking in the unexplored section of Magnolia. She weaved in-between people, going back to her old habits. Blending in and becoming invisible. It was almost comforting in a sense, to go back to the ways things were. Only in this aspect though. Only this one.

In her hand she clutched one of the leftover apples that she still had from Patricia in Bornsting. Lucy had yet to eat it and knew she wouldn't. The apple had gone brown and wrinkly but she still clutched it, not wanting to let go.

Lucy paused in her quest when coming upon a small building squished between bigger ones that towered over it. On an old and dirty wooden sign were the words "Babbles Books". She could hear squealing children and shouts being called in the populated streets but this was the only place that attracted her attention.

Due to Natsu and her impending doom she hadn't had much a chance to go and visit a library, or book store. Her face lit with a smile as she considered going in and running her hands over the covers of the books, breathing in the comforting scent that always accompanied them.

Her feet carried her to the store before she consciously decided to go and pulled open the door. A small tinkling from a bell sounded, alerting anyone who was around to hear of her presence.

Her breath caught in her throat as she stared at the inside. Rows and rows of books lined the walls, each crammed with books in a multitude of colors. They were of all shapes and sizes and some appeared older than others with tears in the binding and scratch marks on the covers. It was beautiful.

Slowly, Lucy reached out and tentatively touched one of the covers. The fabric covering the hardback was soft to the touch. Already her mind was racing as she tried to imagine how many stories were contained into one book, into one paragraph. And that was just one book. Her eyes traveled over the titles and authors names and suddenly she had a vision so clear and beautiful. Lucy could see her name printed in dark text on the front of a book as it was sandwiched between other famous authors, and someone would come in and happily pull out her book, taking it home with them. Her chest ached.

Lucy snapped her head around when a throat was cleared.

An older lady with white hair smiled kindly at Lucy from behind the counter in the back of the store. How Lucy had missed her she didn't know.

"May I help you dear?" she asked. Lucy bit her lip as she glanced back at the shelves.

"No ma'am, I was just looking."

The lady gave a hearty chuckle. "I could tell. You seem almost entranced by them."

"I haven't been to many book stores," Lucy admitted sheepishly. She smiled at me.

"So, I'll ask again," the lady said. "May I help you?"

She wasn't talking about the books anymore. Lucy frowned in confusion.

The lady said, "You aren't who you appear, are you?" Lucy's hand snapped to the knife hidden on her waist before she began speaking again with amusement.

"Don't worry miss, I mean you no harm, and I have no interest in knowing who you are. I pose no threat," she assured her gently. Lucy's eyes narrowed and her left hand gripped the apple it clutched tighter.

"Then what do you want?"

"Well that's a loaded question," she said with sparkling eyes. "But that's not what you wanted to know. I simply wanted to know what's troubling you, dear." Noticing my stiffened shoulders she sighed. "You're not one to trust easy are you?"

Lucy's eyes remained narrow. Finally after a silent staring contest Lucy finally relaxed, deciding to take her word.

"I don't know what's bothering you miss, but you seem like a kind person, despite your stubbornness, so I'll give you some advice. Whatever you're avoiding- and yes I know you're avoiding something, it's as clear as day- it would be best to get it over with quickly."

She blinked. Marvin's words rang clear in Lucy's mind. _Best to sort out the problems that need sorting out._

Lucy grimaced. "What if what you need to say could hurt the person you care about?"

It came out of her mouth before she could stop it. Lucy clamped her mouth shut in embarrassment. The lady smiled. "Then that just means that you have to do it quicker. The other person deserves to know."

"He'll be so angry with me," Lucy whispered, her eyes turning to the ground.

"Really?" the lady said with a knowing smile. "I wonder if that's true."

Lucy glanced up in confusion but the store owner just drew herself up and said, "You never really know a person's reaction until it happens, so don't assume anything. Go talk to him and let him decide how he feels."

Lucy briefly wondered how she had just wandered in here to look at the books and ended up getting chastised by a complete stranger. But Lucy knew she was right. Avoiding Natsu- especially after that embarrassing breakdown- wouldn't help anything. And she didn't have time to delay. Jude would eventually realize her deceit, she needed to be prepared. And she needed to protect Natsu.

"Thank you ma'am," Lucy said. The lady chuckled again (she did that a lot) and waved her hands.

"I'm used to helping troubled souls when they wander into this place. No one in their right minds really comes in here without cloudy thoughts."

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked, confused. She smiled warily.

"My dear, this place is so small and dirty with old and worn books. No one wants to even be within ten feet from this place. It isn't exactly popular. But, occasionally, someone who isn't right in the mind will walk in, and I'll be here to help you get your stuff straight." The lady smiled as Lucy stood there, once again taking inventory of the shop.

She was right of course. You could see the dust in the air and dirt seemed to seep from the walls. There was also a moldy smell coming from the room and the books weren't exactly in the best shape. But still.

"I like this place," Lucy stated. "It has its own quirks, yes, but that makes it better. Even if my mind wasn't 'clouded' as you said I think I would have come here anyway. And, when I am less clouded, I believe I will visit again."

The woman raised an eyebrow as her lips turned up in a smile. "Promise?" she asked.

Lucy grinned a very Natsu-like grin. "Promise."

* * *

Virgo narrowed her eyes from her place on the roof. She was lying on the roof and peering over the edge to stare at two figures that stood in the middle of a dense crowd. The same two people she had witnessed many nights before were meeting in the streets. Their heads were bent close together as they spoke urgently to each other. Virgo pursed her lips at the new events taking place.

She had been following these two for a while now and the fact that their meetings were getting more frequent and harder to find in this large city was putting her nerves on edge.

Virgo couldn't know for sure but something told her that these men were dangerous. One of the men wearing a black cloak leaned forward and hissed something to the other. The one in the hat stiffened before beginning to talk again.

Virgo scowled, debating how to deal with them. There was no doubt they had something to do with Zeref. She had been hitting up bars and areas around the town to get any information on Zeref that she could.

In a bar on the far side of town she had heard a whispered rumor that if the Prince didn't die soon then he was planning on completing the job himself. Normally she wouldn't easily believe something like that but after a close investigation she realized it to be the truth.

Again she considered just taking care of them herself, ending it here and now. But she didn't know their skill set and innocent citizens surrounded them. Virgo narrowed her eyes.

What to do…

**Comments, suggestions, reviews? Yes, no, maybe so?**

**So guys, I am posting the chapters on my tumblr too and I was thinking. It might be easier for you all to have my tumblr because occasionally I'll post things saying like I will be late or I'll say something about the story. Also it would be easier for me to reply to you all. Like, if you have a question and you ask on here it takes me a while to respond but if you asked on tumblr I'd be able to reply right away (mostly) and you could also go on anon. I don't know, I just thought it would make it easier for all of us. So if you do want to my tumblr name is tale-of-the-fairies the icon is a picture of Natsu with fire and such. You don't have to of course, and I am still going to reply to your reviews, I just thought it might make things easier if you wanted a quick response or just wanted to talk to me outside of this website. *shrug* *disappears***

**So like every five chapters I have tor reread everything so I can remind myself of everything so I was rereading the entire thing and I got halfway through and I thought 'this writing isn't that bad, actually pretty good.' A chapter later I realized it was my story and I was so embarresed and mortified. I FORGOT I WROTE THIS STORY FOR A WHILE.**

**Hhaha, love you as always, and thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows! (100 FOLLOWS *HYPERVENTILATES* MORE THAN 150 REVIEWS *SHRIEKS*)**


	20. Chapter 20: Part of the Truth

**Finally, the confrontation! What you have all been waiting for! Pretty long chapter too. All in 3rd person. I'm going to be switching it up every now and then from 1st to 3rd (I'll only do 1st for Lucy) so I'll warn you before each chapter begins. Enjoy!**

* * *

Natsu wasn't one for words. He enjoyed action, doing something. Words, he thought, had a bad habit of making things more confusing. Actions though were straightforward and simple, getting right to the point. Natsu realized this wasn't a situation where he could simply push words away and do something though. There was nothing to do, except listen.

So Natsu sat in Fairy Tail among the rowdy people waiting for Lucy to show up. He had arrived earlier and knocked on her door but after a moment of silence he had barged in and found that it was completely empty. Deciding to wait for her to show up he took a seat at the bar as Mira placed a plate of food in front of him.

"Thanks Mira," Natsu said, smiling brightly as he dug in. Mira giggled at the boy.

"Sure Natsu," she replied. "Here to see Lucy?"

Natsu nodded as he wiped his face with the back of his hand. "Yeah, any idea when she'll be back?"

Mira shook her head. "When she left earlier she looked to be in a hurry, but she didn't stop to say where she was going." Mira frowned in concern. "Natsu, Lucy seems…" she hesitated before saying softly, "sad."

The teen paused. "Sad?"

Nodding Mira asked, "Do you know why that is?"

"That's what I'm here to find out," Natsu said quickly before biting into a piece of chicken. Mira looked ready to say something else but quickly shut her mouth when someone spoke.

"Natsu," Master said when he slid into the seat next to him.

"Oh, hey gramps," Natsu said in surprise. "I thought you were teaching Wendy today or something."

He turned his sharp eyes on Natsu. "It was scheduled yes, but something caused her to go in hysterics and rampage the castle looking for you." Natsu flinched and occupied his attention with the fork resting in his hand. "'But," Master said, clearing his throat. "That's not what I want to talk to you about."

Natsu turned to him curiously. "What is it?"

Master's small figure glanced around to make sure that no one was listening before leaning in towards Natsu. Natsu copied his actions with confusion. Mira had slipped away a while ago, realizing it was private royal business, though she kept sending them curious looks over her shoulder. Lowering his voice he began to speak.

"Do you remember the man named Zeref?" he asked warily. Natsu's eyes darkened just at the mention of the name.

"Yeah," Natsu spat. "The bastard who created all those damn guilds full of assassins and wants my throne."

Master nodded gravely. "We have taken down most of them by sending out Erza and enlisting help from Crime Sorciere but it seems that Zeref is still at large."

Master, though only owner of Fairy Tail and tutor to Wendy, was also considered very close to the royal family. Most military matters went through him and Erza before being carried out. It wasn't uncommon for him to talk about such matters with Natsu, to give him an update, but generally he handled it. This could frustrate Natsu to no end, especially when he didn't send Natsu out to fight, and no matter how much Natsu protested and raised a fuss, all of his elders shot the idea down.

"Leo and Aries reported that they saw a few users coming this way and were as close as Bornsting."

Natsu tensed at the news, his nose wrinkling at the name of the city. "Do you think that the Heartfilia Home is going to help them?" he asked warily. Natsu didn't like the idea of that. The Heartfilia Home was one of the most powerful assassin's guilds in Fiore and it was said that the leader's child was the strongest assassin in the world. He immediately didn't like the idea of someone that powerful getting involved. The only reason the guild hadn't been taken down yet was because its location was unknown except that it resided in Bornsting. And, the founder, Jude, had many connections that kept others from getting to him. It was well known what it was, but that didn't mean there was any proof or evidence, making it impossible to just go and arrest them. Without evidence they had no power, and Jude was very good at leaving no evidence.

Natsu scowled at the Master. "If you just let me go I could take care of them easily," he muttered.

"No, Natsu," Master said sternly. "I trust your fighting skills but we also must follow the law and it states we need proper evidence beyond a few rumors."

"Gramps," Natsu said sharply, "you know just as well as I that this guild is an assassin's and everyone in Fiore knows it too."

"It's complicated Natsu," he sighed. "That's not what I wanted to talk about anyway. I just wanted to warn you that something is coming, whether a great battle or not I don't know. Remember to be careful and wary of anything. Don't wander into the woods alone, we don't know what might be lurking there these days."

Natsu looked close to protesting but Master continued before he could. "Also, make sure to keep an eye on your girl. She could be used to get to you."

Natsu's teeth clenched as his eyes narrowed. "They'll never touch her," he growled in a threatening tone. Some could have sworn they saw sparks coming off of him but quickly dismissed it as a trick of the light. Master was unaffected by his outburst and only responded with a slight raise of eyebrows.

"I know that Natsu," Master said. "Just make sure she stays safe. In fact," he paused with a frown. "No, I'll let her tell you."

Natsu blinked. "What?"

Master just shook his head before continuing with his original topic. "I'm sending Crime Sorciere to go investigate the Heartfilia Home in Bornsting undercover and see if they can uncover whether they are working for Zeref."

Crime Sorciere was a small group of people who often traveled around Fiore fighting crime and taking down assassin guilds that worked for Zeref. More often than not they gave information to Master about rising conflicts in the land and, if asked, would go do a special job for the royal family. Not many knew of them though as they enjoyed remaining invisible.

Natsu nodded and ran a hand through his pink hair, disrupting its natural messiness. "Make sure to tell me of any news they report," Natsu ordered. Master snorted at his tone but agreed to it regardless.

"Well," Master sighed as he hopped off of his chair. "I suppose I'll be going now. It looks like Lucy is here and wants to talk to you."

Sure enough when Natsu turned on his stool he saw Lucy standing near the entrance staring at him nervously, shifting restlessly on her feet. Her dark brown eyes kept flitting from him down to the floor and back, looking more anxious each time. Her hair hung loose on her shoulders, spilling onto her dark cloak that covered her clothes. She was biting her lip.

Offering a small goodbye to Master – and ignoring his deep chuckles – Natsu stood up and walked over to her in confident strides, not breaking eye contact.

"Hey," he said quietly. "Can we talk?"

Lucy glanced at the guild that was trying to subtly watch them (they weren't very subtle) before Lucy nodded. "Follow me." Without further comment she walked past him to the back and up the stairs. Natsu followed glaring at the people who whistled and patted him on the back in a congratulatory manner.

Over at the bar Mira glanced at Master who was about to leave. "Master," she called. He turned curiously. "You know what's wrong with Lucy don't you?"

He smiled. "There's nothing really wrong with her, she just has to tell our dear Prince some news that will shock him."

"Is Lucy leaving?" Mira asked in alarm. She had grown quite fond of the blonde.

"No, quite the opposite actually. Though I don't know the specifics of her situation I do believe that she will be here for a long while," he reassured. Mira cocked her head in confusion. Instead of answering the question Mira asked with her eyes he just chuckled fondly.

"It's not my business to say, Mira. She'll tell you eventually, don't worry."

"I'm not worried about her telling me," Mira frowned. "I'm more worried about her."

"I think," Master said slowly, "she might be better off now than she was before."

Natsu and Lucy both stood in the room awkwardly, each eyeing each other as if both were about to partake in a fight against one another. Finally Lucy broke the silence.

"What were you and Master talking about?"

Natsu scowled. He was unsure if he should tell her but taking one look at her he realized he couldn't just not. She was Lucy. So he did.

"Ever heard of the guy Zeref?" At the name Lucy visibly stiffened and Natsu took that as a yes. "Well supposedly he's sending people to kill me and they're currently in Bornsting. Gramps and I believe that the assassin's guild the Heartfilia Home is helping Zeref," Natsu explained. At each word he spoke Lucy's face went paler and paler.

"Luce," Natsu asked warily when she didn't respond. "Are you alright?"

She took a deep shuddering breath before nodding. She sunk onto the bed and patted the spot next to her. Hesitantly Natsu sat down next to her. Not even thinking about it he grabbed her hand and held it in his. Part of Natsu believed she was going to start crying again and Natsu hated it when Lucy cried.

She made no comment to his actions, but she didn't pull away so he took that as a good sign.

"I have to tell you something Natsu," she murmured.

He nodded. "I gathered that."

Lucy cleared her throat before swallowing. "I'm sorry about yesterday," she whispered. "I was just really confused."

Again, Natsu nodded. "That's okay Luce. You can cry whenever you need to."

"But I'm not confused anymore," she stated confidently as if he hadn't spoken. "Well," she faltered, "maybe just a little bit. But that doesn't matter. The old lady was right, I can't keep avoiding this."

"Old lady?" Natsu asked in confusion. Lucy shook her head in dismissal of his question.

"Natsu, I can't tell you everything." She turned to look him straight in the eye and Natsu felt his cheeks heat up suddenly at the way she stared him. "At least not yet. I will one day, I promise. Can you handle that?" she asked.

Natsu blinked and then, "Of course. Like I said, you can tell me anything. I trust you."

Tears formed at the edges of her eyes and so quietly he barely heard it she whispered, "Maybe you shouldn't." Before he could ask about that she continued talking again.

"I'm not who you think I am," Lucy said bluntly. "I-I mean," she hurriedly added, "the things I've told you about myself, and the way I act hasn't been an act! I just mean…"

She seemed to deflate at her own words, looking like a lost puppy. She took another deep breath before continuing. "I am not a noble. My last name is not Baines. I never lived in a fancy estate and my father did not want me to stay here this long. I can't tell you who my father is or where I came from or even my last name." Lucy's voice broke at her next words. "I'm sorry Natsu. I didn't mean to deceive you."

Natsu didn't say anything as he stared at the girl next to him. His grip on her hand tightened. He wasn't exactly surprised about her confession. Lucy didn't act like any noble he had ever met. Most were loud about their rude opinions and wore a lot of gross make-up that made him wrinkle his nose in disgust. They seemed to not like his 'attitude' as they put it, not that Natsu really cared. Lucy had always been different than that. The moment he met her in Hargeon she hadn't seemed like a noble in her pants and tunic. She had seemed like a normal teenage girl that was pissed because she kept falling over a blue cat.

The next time he saw her she had looked strange in his opinion. Though most men would have found her body pleasing to the eye in that dress (and despite what most people thought, he did notice) Natsu just found it to not look like her at all. She looked uncomfortable and though he barely knew her at the time it had seemed so un-Lucy.

Natsu didn't really care where she came from. It was her that mattered, not how wealthy she was. So that's exactly what he told her. "It's alright Lucy," he said, softly running his fingers over her knuckles in a soothing manner. "Your past doesn't matter to me. You do. If you don't want to tell me you don't have to."

"One day," she whispered, looking down, "I'll tell you. And when you do, you might not be so quick to forgive."

Natsu grinned at her. "No matter what Lucy, I swear, we will still be friends. Nothing can change that."

Lucy's sigh turned into a soft smile as she leaned onto Natsu's chest. Immediately he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer. His thoughts flashed back to Master and his earlier conversations.

_No one_, he thought as his arm tightened around her, _will ever hurt her. Not on my watch._

* * *

Virgo had considered her options very carefully before taking action. She could not kill the spies, it was likely that they were very strong. But she could not keep the information to herself either. They could be a threat to her miss and she would not have any threats loitering around.

So Virgo tracked down Leo and Aries.

She found them outside the castle's gates about to head out on another job. Virgo cut in front of them and Aries let out a startled gasp.

"I have information," Virgo said without preamble, "that you will be interested in."

Leo raised his eyebrows, and glanced up at the sky before shrugging. "I suppose we have time."

Virgo nodded and started to walk away without a word, not sparing a glance behind to see if they were following. Leo and Aries shared a look before following her. Virgo led them to an empty alleyway.

"For privacy," Virgo explained once she turned to face them.

"So?" Leo asked with crossed arms. "What's so important that you had to drag us out here?"

"There are two men who have been meeting for the past week that I believe you should be aware of," Virgo said.

Leo narrowed his eyes. "Lots of people meet these days. Why do you think this concerns us?"

"I have overheard rumors that Zeref is sending forces to attack the Prince and these two have a dark magic around them that can only be affiliated with him."

Aries pursed her lips and Leo scowled. Hissing, Leo snapped, "Don't say that word so openly!"

"Virgo," Aries said timidly. "You could get us into real trouble if you say that so casually. You know this."

"No one is here," she said dismissively. "I'm telling you because Zeref is closely affiliated with the miss's father. This could prove dangerous for her and I want you all to be on full alert." Virgo paused. "And, it seems the miss does care for the Prince."

Leo nodded with pursed lips.

"It will be taken care of."

* * *

**Comments, suggestions, reviews? Yes, no, maybe so?**

**Some stuff is revealed finally :D**

**Well my lovelies, that's it for this chapter. Actually pretty proud of this one if I do say so myself. You should totally review and tell me what you think *wink wink nudge nudge***

**See ya next time!**


	21. Chapter 21: Training

**Fair warning it does change POV's. I marked it for when it goes to 1st for Lucy. Do not panic XD**

* * *

Natsu remembered training with Igneel as clearly as he remembered what Happy's fur felt like. The memories always resided in his mind, never leaving and never forgotten. He wouldn't want it any other way. Igneel had been a hard teacher. He had made Natsu run till he nearly passed out from exhaustion. Though hard, he helped Natsu build up his muscles and he made Natsu understand the difference between giving in and giving up. Igneel was Natsu's father as far as Natsu was concerned. He had enjoyed learning to be a soldier, so much that he always begged Gramps or Erza to let him in on the fighting that took place in Fiore sometimes.

What he did not enjoy though was to see Lucy running outside behind the castle with Erza yelling at her to pick up the pace. The moment Lucy had showed up for her special training with Erza, Erza had transformed from her good-natured self to the Titania, fierce and without mercy. They had first started off with Lucy telling Erza quietly - out of Natsu's earshot to his annoyance – of her experience and abilities.

Then, they had started from there.

No, Natsu was not happy at all.

When Lucy had finally confessed that she was going to be training he had been shocked and then angry.

"You are not doing this, Lucy!" Natsu practically growled. His eyes were glowing in denial. Lucy scowled at him.

"Natsu, you can't tell me what to do. This is my decision," she snapped back. Natsu ground his teeth together to keep from shouting. He kept imagining her in a soldier's uniform as she held a sword, her eyes narrowed in concentration as she faced off against an opponent three times her size. He didn't like it.

"But why is it your decision?" he asked desperately. "It doesn't make any sense!"

She pursed her lips and looked away. "Reasons that I can't explain just yet, that's all."

His arms were crossed as he watched the blonde jog in circles, sweat running down her temples. Erza moved to stand beside him but with a more casual air about her. She was in her element.

"Natsu, you can't stay here during the entire training," she admonished him. Natsu huffed in annoyance.

"I'm the prince, I can do what I want," he replied but without venom.

From across the field they heard Lucy shout, "Natsu! Stop watching me like a creep and go do something princely!"

Natsu flushed a dark red and pouted at the girl. Erza chuckled low in her throat before moving forward to reprimand the girl for being distracted from her training. "I wasn't being a creep, was I Happy?" Natsu muttered down to the cat that was currently sitting on his foot.

Happy stared back up at him with wide eyes. Natsu scowled some more while muttering, "Traitor."

"Come on then," Natsu sighed as he started to walk away, grimacing. "Let's go do some princely things."

Even the cat scrunched up his nose at the words.

* * *

**Lucy POV**

I was used to being trained hard. Aquarius – when training me – worked me to the point of total exhaustion. She forced me to run through alleyways and hide in the shadows to keep out of sight. I was made to play a hide-and-seek game where she prowled the city trying to find me and I had to find a good place where she would never find me. It was meant to exercise my assassin skills.

She always did find me, and Bornsting wasn't exactly a small city.

I was taught different ways to attack a person and defend myself from attacks. I could put a man two times my size on his back in a matter of seconds and I knew how to handle countless weapons. I was fairly athletic if I did say so myself; I had even impressed Virgo which was a feat in of itself.

But, I did have limits.

For example, one of those limits was being told to run fifty laps and then scale a wall as if I was at my full energy. I grit my teeth as I hefted myself on to the top of the wall. I glanced down at Erza who nodded approvingly back. My shoulders slumped in relief. Noticing her wave, I slowly made my way down the wall and planted my feet in the grass. That had felt too much like the night I had tried to escape for my liking.

After running Erza had led me to a large clearing a while away from the castle. You could barely go a few feet without seeing a person training or exercising in some kind of way. Men ran through obstacles that were lain out on the ground, their knees bouncing into the air as high as their waist. From the occasional shouts of orders to the replies of "Yes sir!" it reminded me more of a military camp than anything else.

Erza, as we were walking towards it earlier, had called it the Practice Grounds. It was definitely that, and a whole lot more.

I sighed as I wiped my sweaty forehead with the back of my hand, eyes observing the soldiers. Fiore was known for its strong army and soldiers and I knew that Erza had a lot to do with that by the way her sharp eyes scanned the masses.

"Erza," I said, drawing her attention back to me. I bit my lip and then shook my head quickly. "Nothing, never mind," I said to her raised eyebrows. Realizing my discomfort she nodded.

And so, we continued.

Later, when I was weary to the bone and received a warning to not show up late tomorrow, I headed off towards the castle. I was hoping to gain at last glance of Natsu before retiring for the night. Barely seeing him today had left me feeling slightly lonely, not that I would ever admit that.

I didn't really care to change from my sweat soaked clothes; he had seen me earlier when running so I doubt he really cared. Besides, I had no reason to impress him. After a long walk full of heat bearing down on me and low mutters being uttered from my mouth I finally arrived at the castle. My feet ached.

This time, to my surprise, Marvin wasn't at the gate. Standing on the left was the younger soldier from before and a new one about the same age on the right. They both observed me with narrowed eyes.

The left side asked, "Do you have proof that you are allowed in the castle?"

I frowned at him, knowing he meant the golden dragon. "No, I left it in my rooms. Where's Marvin?"

"Gone," the left replied tersely.

"What do you mean gone?" I snapped. He shrugged carelessly.

The newer one finally spoke. "Sorry lady but this isn't public property. Unless you have verification we can't let you in."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. I pointed at the one on the left. "You've seen me come in here plenty of times before! I don't understand why you won't let me in."

"No verification, no entry," he said stiffly. I glared at his figure. I hadn't taken the time before but now I studied his features. He looked to be in his twenties with brown hair and some stubble on his jaw. His dark green eyes stared back into mine. He wore the usual soldier outfit: a long red sleeved shirt with a white and blue coat thrown over it and resting on his head was a tall white hat that looked vaguely like a blooming flower. The one on the right wore the same uniform though he looked slightly older and had blonde hair with a very clean shaven face.

I ground my teeth. "Oh come on!"

"Listen here you-," the left growled but stopped when the right shot him a warning glance. He closed his eyes as if to master himself before speaking again. "We can't allow you to pass without verification for the safety of the Prince and Princess."

I sighed and rubbed my head, feeling a headache coming on. I considered going to get the dragon but quickly dismissed it. It would take too long and by the time I got back it would be late. I scowled at the men but it was hard to hate them, they were just trying to protect Natsu and Wendy.

"Fine," I sighed. Without further comment I spun around and made my way back to Fairy Tail. I frowned as I walked, purposefully ignoring my aching muscles. Where would Marvin have gone? Something prickled unpleasantly in the back of my mind but before I could investigate it suddenly the ground was getting closer and closer to me.

It took me a moment to realize I was falling and another to realize I had fallen and hit the ground. Someone yelped, "Sorry!" really loudly. People continued to pass us by and thankfully avoided my figure as I lay sprawled on the ground. I winced as I sat up, looking up into the face of my attacker.

I blinked. "Wendy?"

Her wide eyes stared at me, frozen, before she rushed towards me and grabbed my hand, pulling me up. "I'm sorry Lucy, I didn't see you!"

I shook my head, trying to shake the confusion, and frowned at her. "It's alright. What are you doing out here?"

She flushed red and looked down. "Actually, I was coming to find you. Natsu, when he got back yesterday, wouldn't tell me what happened, and he seemed a little angry. I was worried," she admitted.

My insides warmed as I looked at her. Making a split second decision I said, "Well it's getting late. We can talk as I walk you back to the castle."

She pouted and I felt like pouting with her. I didn't want to go back to those two guards but I couldn't let Wendy wander out here alone, it was dangerous. I held out my hand and she grabbed without thought.

"So," she began, peering warily up at me from behind her bangs as we started to walk. "Are you alright?"

"Alright?" I repeated. I took a moment to consider. "Yes, I suppose I am."

She smiled in relief. "So you don't feel like crying anymore?"

"No, not really," I replied. She hesitated and I smiled, tightening my grip on her hand. "You want to know why I was crying, don't you."

Wendy's eyes widened in panic as she stuttered, "N-not really! I-I was just…" Wendy trailed off into silence, biting her lips. She was never very good at lying.

"It's alright, I don't mind telling you," I said gently. Taking a deep breath, I continued. "Lately I've come to the realization that the reason I came here was not right. It was someone else's wishes and not my own. But defying this person comes with consequences; it will put me in danger. So I'll be staying here for a while."

Wendy's face filled with barely restrained glee. It lasted a few seconds before it transformed into a somber expression. "Are you in danger?" she asked hesitantly.

I nodded, still unsure of how much to tell her. "I won't be able to visit as much anymore though," I told her quietly. We were getting closer to the castle.

She frowned. "Why?"

With my free hand I brushed a stray strand of blonde hair behind my ear. It was up just like it usually was when I was out on a job. Images of John Lorne and that man I was sent to kill as a message flashed behind my eyes. The screams echoed in my ears.

"I'm training to be a soldier under Erza," I admitted. Wendy blinked, cocking her head. Confusion spread over her features.

"A… soldier?"

"I'll explain one day," I promised her as we came to a stop in front of the gates. The two guards glared at me suspiciously before looking at Wendy. Their eyes widened.

"Princess!" the right one exclaimed in alarm. "What are you doing out here?"

Wendy shifted nervously, biting her lip. "I-I just needed to get out," she said meekly.

"Princess, you can't just leave the castle without an escort," the left said. I narrowed my eyes at him, not liking his tone. Wendy looked down at her feet, her ears tinted red.

"Well she's back now, so what does it matter?" I said in her defense. "Just open the gates to let her in."

The left curled his lip in distaste at taking orders from me but began to push it open nonetheless. Wendy cast me a grateful look. "Thanks for walking me home Lucy," she said.

I ruffled her head, smiling affectionately. "Any time."

Waving she skipped through the gates and entered the castle, her blue hair fluttering behind her. The gates shut behind her to assure no one followed her, namely being me. Once she was out of sight I sighed and once again turned and walked back to Fairy Tail, ignoring the looks the one on the left kept casting me. The right's face remained without emotion.

I rubbed my forehead wearily. It had been a long day.

* * *

**Comments, suggestions, reviews? Yes, no, maybe so?**

**2 chapters are coming out this Monday... who's ready to cry with me? *clutches tissue box* *Prepares for the tidal wave of feels***


	22. Chapter 22: Surprise

My breath came in short pants as sweat ran down my back and dripped off my face. I gripped the sword in my hands loosely, forcing myself to remain calm. My feet were planted firmly on the dirt, my body almost completely crouched. I eyed the man opposite me who wore the same expression of wariness. We had been at it for half an hour now and neither of us showed any signs of giving. The metallic clang of sword against sword surrounding us rang out in the air.

Heat from the sun beat down, making my skin burn. I shifted on my feet looking for any opening in his stance. He matched me, shifting as well, and I saw it.

As quick as a panther I darted forwards. He automatically started towards me as well. The sword in his hand moved forwards to supposedly stab me in the stomach but I dodged it, ducking under his arm and spun on the tip of my feet. Grapping him by the shoulder I pulled him close and whipped my sword in front of him and finally held it close to his neck, the blade touching his skin.

"I win," I whispered into his ear, a triumphant grin on my face. When his shoulders slumped in defeat I retracted my hand and sheathed the sword on my hip. The soldier sighed and wiped his forehead of sweat.

"That was well fought," Lyon complimented me. My grin only widened. We had been at it for days and this was the first time I got one over him. Erza trained me for the first few days but soon enough it became apparent that she was too busy to train me herself, so she sent Lyon to help me.

We had been training together for a week now. Lyon and I weren't the only ones in the field who were sword fighting though. Multiple couples spread out on the field, each engaged in their own battles. My gaze caught on a familiar figure approaching us through the masses.

"Ah," Lyon said with a small smirk. "Come to join the fun, Gray?"

When Gray was just a foot away he snorted. "I came to watch your sorry ass get beat by Lucy and I wasn't disappointed." He glanced at me and offered a smile. "Nice job by the way."

"Thanks," I laughed, "but this was only the first time I beat him."

His smile was sharp as he said, "Want to try against me?"

I blinked, and then returned his smile in full force. Going against the Second sounded fun. Lyon didn't share in our enthusiasm though. He frowned at us.

"I'm not sure she's quite ready for that, Gray." I turned to face him, setting my hands on my hips.

"What do you mean by that?" I snapped sharply, annoyed.

"Well," he said quickly, backpedaling. "I mean that you only just beat me. I think it might be a little too soon to put you up against Gray."

"I could at least try," I said. I shot Gray a pleading look. He shrugged softly.

"I'm not your instructor, he is. What he says goes," he admitted with a grimace. Obviously the words were bitter in his mouth.

I glared at Lyon with pursed lips. We had a staring contest for a few moments before I finally gave in. "Fine," I let out in a long breath, giving in. He was almost as stubborn as I was, maybe ever more so. I glanced up at the darkening sky with a frown. "I should probably go." Lyon nodded in agreement.

"By the way," I said as we started to make our way back to the castle, "how do you two know each other?" I supposed it was normal for people in Fiore's army to know each other but it seemed like they were closer than normal soldier buddies. They shared a glance over my head – they were both very tall – before Gray answered.

"We're brothers," Gray said evasively. I raised my eyebrows in disbelief, my eyes darting between them. They didn't look a lot alike at all. Lyon's white hair wasn't similar to Gray's dark hair and Lyon's features were sharper than Gray's.

"If you say so…" I trailed off. I decided to drop it; it wasn't my business either way. I reached into my pants pocket and fingered the small golden dragon that I always made sure to have on me when I left for training. Somehow gripping the small object brought me comfort as it helped me imagine Natsu was standing right next to me, grinning at me.

As the days ticked by I began to grow more nervous and anxious. Father was sure to find out soon enough that I wouldn't be killing the Prince and he would at once send Jark or some other strong assassin to come and finish the job – and then drag me back after the deed was done. My grip on the dragon tightened. Natsu dying was unthinkable and impossible. I grimaced at my own thoughts. It was very possible.

I scowled fiercely at the thought.

I hadn't wanted to be trained just to protect myself from father. Staying here couldn't protect me for long. He would find a way to drag me back. I knew that. The reason I hadn't told anyone – though I suspected Virgo knew – was to protect Natsu. When Jude did decide to send someone – most likely Jark – then I wanted to be the one to protect Natsu. And… I sighed.

I didn't want to leave.

Virgo's words echoed in my ears. _"This isn't our home…"_ I swallowed and bit my lip. In the beginning I had no intention of letting this place grow close to my heart. Now it was too late. This was my home. And I would fight like hell to keep it.

Gray glanced down at me, his lips turned down into a frown. "Are you alright, Lucy? You look a little out of it."

Casting him a small smile I said, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just lost in thought is all."

Gray had been told by Wendy that I would be training as a soldier and I assumed he knew I wasn't a noble. I didn't know. It wasn't a topic I wanted to bring up.

"Are you going to visit Natsu again?" Lyon asked with a small smile. His eyes glinted in that knowing way that Wendy's had a while before. I flushed at his look and scowled.

"Not that it's your business," I sniffed, "but yes, I am."

Gray snickered. "You've been going to see him after every training so far haven't you?"

"Yes she has," Lyon said with a smirk. "And she always seems to be a little more…" he tapped his chin as he thought of a word. "Brighter," he decided finally, "when going to see him."

My cheeks flared up and I glared at both of them, willing them to shut up.

"Lucy's not the only one," Gray said with a taunting grin. "Whenever Lucy shows up he always gets so excited and happy, like a dog welcoming home his master."

"And," Lyon added, "whenever I see him he's always checking in on you, to see how your progressing, and to tell me that if I hurt her he will rip off my-"

"Stop it!" I yelled, my face as red as Erza's hair. "I get it, now will you stop teasing me?"

Gray raised his eyebrows at me. It was faint that I barely heard it but he whispered, "I wonder if you really do."

Ignoring him, I marched forward towards the looming castle. Towards Natsu.

Natsu was slowly getting over the fact that I was training to be a soldier. He didn't like it for the obvious reasons but he wasn't going to try and stop me. He had said as much. Eventually he had told me that when I was strong enough he wanted to challenge me.

Coming after training to meet him was becoming our routine and Natsu seemed pleased with it, though he had mentioned that he was slightly disappointed because it cut into our beginning pattern of hanging out all day. When he said that I had smiled gently. Natsu really was the best friend I could ask for.

I pulled out the little dragon and showed the left and right guard before advancing in, ignoring the lefts scowl. Marvin still hadn't come back yet and I couldn't seem to suppress the worry that weighed on my chest. Gray walked in with me but not too far in departed to go do whatever it is that he did.

Walking through the halls I headed towards the study Natsu usually occupied when I came. Around the time I came was when he usually finishes his lessons with Gildarts or even Master. Slowly I was starting to get a hang of this castle and memorize where certain rooms were.

The kitchen was in the back, the rooms housing Natsu and Wendy and other guest rooms went to the right and on the left was where the places for fancy ballrooms and large dining rooms were housed. The study was on that side too. I had a main idea of where everything was but the hallways were a labyrinth making it a thousand times harder to find a specific room.

Luckily I memorized the way the last few times I came – well at least the way to the study. When I finally approached a door I knocked tentatively. When no one responded, frowning, I pushed it inwards.

My eyes scanned the room, adjusting to the darkness.

When my eyes came upon the intended subject I wasn't sure what I was looking at. I squinted at it before my eyes widened and my breath caught in my throat. My entire body was frozen and Natsu stared back at me with equally wide eyes.

He sat with his back against the wall, facing me. His legs were spread out in front of him and his one hand was held up, the index finger pointed upwards. That wasn't what scared me though.

On the tip of his finger was a single flame, flickering, and shedding light on the shadows cast in the study. Natsu stared at me, mouth hanging open slightly.

Finally, he spoke. It was a whisper, tinged with desperation and fear.

"Please don't tell."

* * *

**Comments, suggestions, reviews? Yes, no, maybe so?**

**So I was delighted to find that you all seemed so happy that I suggested those stories. I took the page down and replaced it with this chapter but I still have the suggestions in case you care... Here, just in case:**

* * *

**Unwanted Necessity**** by ****_AelithiaSienne_****: **It's a really good story about Natsu being all dragon-y and Lucy being all secret-y. I SERIOUSLY love it. The writing is amazing and each time it is updated I shriek. There are already 24 chapters I believe. I still don't know what's going on with Lucy in the story regarding her background but it has me hooked and the NALLUUUU LIKE HE IS ALL PROTECTIVE AND SO ATTATCHED IT IS ADORABLE AND AWESOME AND YAY

**Assassin's Creed: Bonds**** by ****_Soprana_****: **This is an even more fantastic assassin story than my own, seriously. I think Sopranna is following this story too which kind of makes me freak out but I digress. I don't know Assassin's Creed at all but you don't really need too, it's amazing. This story is one I strive to get mine up to. The descriptions are amazing and Natsu is an adorable dork and Lucy is a strong figure and it's just… *shrieks* I think there are 16 chapters so far…

**Once Upon a Time**** by ****_ShotsOfSunshine_****: **There are only two chapters so far but it's amazing so far! Like *flapping arms* all the descriptions and dialog and everything is just AMAZING! I am so interested but confused because she hasn't explained everything yet, tons of mystery that has me on the edge of my seat. But I can't WAIT OH MY GOODNESS. It's like, there is this goddess who sent her child (Lucy) to an alternate universe with no magic and Natsu is a fireman and Happy is a human and it is basically based off of the TV show Once Upon A Time. Yeah, guess I should have said that in the beginning…

**Living With Him**** by ****_amehanaa_****: **19 chapter so far I believe… it is so cute guys. Lucy moves into an apartment, thinking she lives alone, but it turns out Natsu is living there to due to a mix up and then they just start living with each other, all the while trying to keep it from their friends at school (well more like Lucy is trying to hide it, Natsu doesn't care lol). Slowly they fall for each other and it is hilarious! When they first lived together in the beginning they hated each other and actually drew a line straight down the apartment to keep the other out. Hilarious and adorable and OMG LISANNA SHIPS THEM AND ITS GREAT BECAUSE FINALLY LISANNA IS NOT THE ENEMY ARE YOU KIDDING ME. I am always telling people Lisanna herself ships Nalu but no one believes me… hehe this story is adorable.

**Stealing Spirits**** by ****_Hannah-Nobody_****: **So far 13 chapters and it really makes me want to write a story about thieves. THE WRITING IS AMAZING YOU GUYS. Everything about it from the Nalu to the way she describes the places to the dialogue to the plot is amazing. So far the story is following the Fairy Tail plot line and she is pretty good at it. Lucy becomes pretty badass too. Oh, magic is basically illegal in this story so Fairy Tail is a guild of thieves that have magic. It's pretty awesome to be honest. I love this story a lot. READ IT.

**The Keys of Fire**** by ****_Lonestorm_****: **42 chapters and counting. THIS STORY IS AMAZING! LIKE OMG I AM ADDICTED. THE BRO CODE. RESPECTING THE GIRLS AND PRACTICALLY WORSHIPPING THEM. THE BRACELETS. THE NALU. THE GIGGLES AND FEELS. THE OMG MY MY *PANICS* But seriously it is awesome. Fairy Tail lives in a world without magic and the guild is a ninja guild and Natsu is awesome with his glove that shoots fire and Lucy with her keys and that mystery that lonestorm STILL is holding out on us. Ugh. BUT THE NALU THOUGH IS ADORABLE MAN, CHECK IT OUT.

**Steal- A – Heart**** by ****_NavyBlueWings_****: **A valentine's day thing and only has one chapter so far BUT IT IS SO GOOD. OH MY the writing is amazing. It makes me really happy and the nalu is adorable and such and like they are best friends in high school and it makes me all giggly.

**On Whom The Pale Moon Gleams**** by ****_snogfairy:_** I seriously suggest you read all stories by snogfairy but this story is really good, 8 chapters so far. I can't wait for her to update it again… Lucy travels to another world with Natsu and she has magic when she is supposedly human and it is just so amazing…. Like really good. Read it.

**Starlit Dragon**** by ****_Nicole4211_****: **this is a story about Layla and Acnologia's love story and then Layla travels time with Lucy and Acnologia is gone and it's a nalu. There are only two chapters so far but it is really good. READ IT.

**NALU FANS UNITE!**** By ****_PrincessCarly28_****: **This one is a little silly I admit but it is hilarious and I was laughing so hard. When the nalu fans finally confront Mashima. I was dying, and I started crying. It is so funny….

* * *

**Yes, this story is technically still on hiatus. Kind of. I don't know. I'm going to TRY and keep up my regular schedule but if I'm a day or two late don't panic. Feel free to PM me to remind me or kick my butt and tell me to start writing, it might help. You never know... **

**So you all really seemed to love my suggestions for stories and I was thinking... Maybe every chapter I could suggest a new story for you to check out? Because I still have tons. Let me know! This authors note is way to long... Sorry, this is the last time they are this long... I just wanted to check in with you all.**

**Thanks for being patient! Love ya!**


	23. Chapter 23: The Prisoner

**This chapter changes from 1st to 3rd, don't panic. You all are going to hate me though. *hides***

* * *

I stared blankly at him, unsure of what to do. My mind was trying to process what I had seen, trying to understand it. It couldn't be possible. Not in a million years. His last words were deaf to my ears but it didn't really matter. I couldn't speak. The flame flickered out.

Natsu eyed me warily as if watching a deer that was about to bolt. His usual carefree eyes were guarded and his shoulders tensed. I closed my eyes, trying to shut out the image of Natsu's terrified expression. Terrified of me.

I grit my teeth as I debated what to do. I could pretend I hadn't seen it but I had stood there for too long to use that. It was obvious Natsu had no intention of continuing his previous words so I opened my eyes and glared at him. I reached behind me without taking my eyes off of him and shut the door. He jumped at the sound. Natsu's eyes darted around the room looking for an escape route.

"Natsu," I said quietly. "Please tell me that what I just saw wasn't what I think it was."

He didn't say anything. I swallowed and walked over to him. He flinched. I stared down at him trying to convince myself that what I just saw did not happen. But it was all in vain. I knew what I saw. With a sigh I sat down on the floor next to him, my back pressed up against the wall. Natsu stiffened and cast me a look of confusion.

"So," I said quietly.

"So," he repeated equally as quiet.

Silence ticked by us as we both stared in front of us, not saying anything. What was there to say? I had no idea. I doubt he did either. My eyes traced the outline of the door in front of us; a way to distract myself.

When the silence seemed to grow infuriating I finally broke it.

"Fire," I said. I mentally slapped myself for that. That was a really stupid way to approach the subject. "I-I mean…" I stopped. What did I mean? I had no idea.

"Fire," he copied me again. He nodded and glanced at me with pursed lips.

"So," I cleared my throat.

"So," he repeated. My eyebrow twitched.

"Natsu, stop repeating me and explain yourself!" I growled at him. He let out a long breath through his nose.

"What do you want me to say?" he asked quietly. Despite his tense jaw he seemed calm. And for some reason that annoyed me.

"I don't know, how about the fact that I just saw the _Prince of Fiore using magic?"_

He winced and looked to the left, away from me. My glare never faltered. I wasn't really mad at Natsu, though I guess it seemed that way.

"What am I supposed to say?" he asked again. "That in a country where magic is almost illegal the Prince has it? That if anyone found out I would be evicted from the throne? There is nothing I can say."

"You could explain yourself! How about that?" I snapped.

"I kept it a secret for a reason!" he yelled, finally exploding. It didn't last long though. "I didn't want you to find out. You weren't supposed to find out."

He whispered the last part, closing his eyes. I stared at him. I had never seen him like this, so defeated, and tired. I sighed. I wasn't angry at him. I was angry at myself.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," he said. "I didn't know how, I barely understand it myself, and to be honest it scares the crap out of me." He ran a frustrated hand through his hair. He blew out a breath of air. "I know it's wrong, magic, but…" Natsu frowned. "It doesn't _feel _wrong! And it doesn't change who I am!"

His head fell back on the wall. He scowled.

His eyes turned to me. They were pleading. "Will you tell anyone?" he asked.

I took a deep and shuddering breath. He was the same as me. Knowing what made you was wrong but not feeling like it was wrong. "Can I show you something?"

Natsu nodded with furrowed eyebrows. I bit my lip. I had kept this secret for so long from everyone who was close and distant to me. Could I really show it to Natsu? My eyes studied him.

Despite the fact that I had just discovered one of his most terrible and dangerous secrets he hadn't acted rashly about it, nor had he threatened me not to tell anyone. His entire being radiated trust. He was trusting me with his secret. It was only fair I did the same. I trusted him as well.

I closed my eyes and felt that familiar tugging in my gut signaling what was about to happen next. Just like that night weeks ago I let out a small breath. The air seemed to tingle as the magic was added to the air. I heard Natsu gasp loudly. I closed my mouth and opened my eyes, nervously looking at him.

He stared at me as if he had never seen me before. I shifted and looked away, heat touching my cheek as he studied me intensely.

"I won't tell if you won't."

* * *

**(Switching to 3rd)**

Far away from the castle residing in Magnolia laid another castle, taller and far larger than the other. While Magnolia's castle was bright and filled with light, this one seemed to have a dark shadow cast over it. Each crack and corner was riddled with secrets and lies, each one dark enough to curdle hair. Hanging over the castle were dark clouds.

The land around the castle was desolate, only containing dying plants from not receiving enough sunlight. Approaching the castle was a lone figure clothed in a black cloak, the hood turned up. His hulking figure grew closer to the large doors in the front of the castle. Reaching out he knocked heavily three times on them.

Silence followed the loud booming knocks until finally they were pulled open eliciting a loud creak. A small figure stood in the doorway, a small smile on the girls face as she looked up at the figure. She looked to be about fifteen.

"You're back," she said cheerfully. The figure nodded. "You've arrived earlier than expected; I assume that means that it went well?" she asked as she walked into the castle, the man following close behind.

He grunted gruffly. "Yes, as expected."

The girl giggled lightly. "Zeref will be pleased," she said. Her dark eyes sparkled as she turned and started to walk backwards, her hands clasped behind her back. "Tell me," she said, cocking her head to the side, a cruel smile on her lips. "Did you enjoy yourself just a little _too _much again? Hm?"

He said nothing, continuing his strides. "Aw," the girl pouted. "Don't be like that Molrik! I love it when you give all the gritty details!"

"Is the prisoner here?" he asked instead of responding to her taunt. She let out a huff of annoyance but turned around and continued at a faster pace. The castles ceiling stared down at them casting a dark shadow. They approached steps and made their way up them.

"Yes," she replied. She pouted again and blew out a breath of air pointed to her blonde bangs. "He wasn't that hard to get at all. No fun."

Molrik pursed his lips but said nothing. "The soldier," she continued, "didn't seem like a soldier at all. He wasn't very good at fighting. Oh well." She grinned. "Jeremy will have a good time with him anyway."

Molrik narrowed his eyes. "Bell, how long has he been here? The prisoner."

She glanced back at him with a frown. "That's right, I forgot you've been gone for a few weeks. I brought him here only what, a week ago I suppose? Jeremy just arrived yesterday so he hasn't gotten a chance to try him out yet."

He nodded. Bell eyed the man curiously. Something about his manner had changed since she had last seen him… before she could bring up the topic they came upon doors almost as large as the ones at the front.

"You didn't have to escort me," Molrik said to her. Bell smiled.

"I know."

"Are you coming in with me?" he asked. Bell shook her head sadly.

"Unfortunately I have to go check on our prisoner and make sure he's healthy before Jeremy gets to him."

"Very well. When I'm done here I'll meet you down there," replied Molrik. She giggled behind a hand, her curly blonde hair moving on her shoulders.

"Going to join in on the fun?" she asked sweetly.

"I'm coming to make sure Jeremy doesn't go too far," Molrik answered. "We have a prisoner for a reason. No need to kill him just yet."

"Oh, how responsible," Bell sighed. "But still," her eyes sharpened, "no fun."

He grunted and waved her away. She pouted again but turned on her heel and pranced away, humming in delight.

Molrik took a deep breath before knocking on the doors. A moment of silence and then a voice called, "Enter."

The man pushed open the doors and walked quickly in, pulling down his hood. Molrik was a man of tall stature with a square shaped face. Dark stubble sat on his jaw and his black hair stuck up on his head. His sharp gray eyes landed on the man sitting in a throne directly in front of him.

Without a word Molrik dropped to his left knee and bowed his head. "Lord Zeref," he greeted. Sitting in the throne was a young man with pitch black hair matching his eyes. He wore a deep red robe with a white toga draped over the left shoulder. Zeref stood at Molrik's entrance and walked quietly towards him.

"Stand," he said, looking down at the man. Molrik stood and looked into Zeref's eyes quietly. "You are well?" Zeref asked. Molrik nodded. "And what of the mission?" Zeref continued.

"All went according to plan," he replied. Zeref nodded. A smile did not grace his lips.

"Something is troubling you," Zeref pointed out.

Molrik hesitated. "It's just-," he paused. "I don't see how what I just did will help the mission."

"Ah," Zeref said. "Is that what is bothering you? Forget your fears, Molrik. Awakening the mage Deliora will help us to our main goal."

"I realize that," Molrik said. "But I had to take so many lives just to get to him and Deliora will be sure to take many more."

Zeref eyed the man quietly. "The journey we have embarked upon will not be an easy one, you know this Molrik. When you joined us you were warned of the risks." Zeref's tone of voice changed from a comforting one to a warning. "Are you rethinking your decision?"

Molrik's eyes widened. "No, of course not! I will never leave your side, Lord Zeref."

Zeref nodded. "Very well. Remember that and set your mind at ease. All that is done is done for the greater good. You are dismissed."

Molrik nodded, bowed, and turned. He walked out of the room, shutting the doors behind him, leaving the chilly gaze of Zeref.

Zeref eyed the space Molrik had just occupied with narrowed eyes. The light in the room darkened. "Deliora…" he murmured quietly. Zeref smiled.

Molrik hurried down the steps to ground level and walked down a few narrow hallways, his cape billowing behind him. The deeper into the castle he got the more edgy he got. What if Jeremy had already killed the prisoner? Jeremy had done that on more than one occasion.

Pushing open a small wooden door that seemed a thousand years old and creaked as loud as a scream he hurried into the stairwell. The air was cold and smelled like mold. Thankfully there were no screams in the air. Yet.

Walking down the stone steps he pursed his lips. When he finally reached the bottom, the funky smell only growing, he knew he was in the dungeon.

Laid out in front of him were bars separating him from the prisoners. Well, in this case, only one prisoner. He walked towards the cell that housed the only prisoner occupying the dungeons. Bell and Jeremy stood inside the cell, Bell leaning against the wall, Jeremy standing in front of the prisoner with a cruel smile on his lips.

Jeremy turned at the sound of footsteps approaching, the piercings in his ears glinting. "Molrik!" he said in delight. "Welcome back!"

Molrik nodded politely. "Thank you, it is nice to be back. Are you about to proceed with the interrogation?"

Jeremy grinned. "Yes I was. Glad you could make it." His grin faded. "Too bad Leanna and Lean couldn't make it."

"It couldn't be helped, the twins had a mission to do," Molrik said. "I'm sure they'll be back soon enough."

Jeremy nodded, his grin returning again. He scratched the back of his head, green eyes glinting in excitement. His long blue hair was tied back and he wore a red silk collared shirt and black pants. The red of his shirt matched Bell's long and frilly dress.

"Shall we get started then?" Jeremy asked, clapping his hands. He rubbed them together in anticipation.

"Before you begin," Molrik said, "be sure to be careful. Don't kill him until we have all the information we need."

Jeremy rolled his eyes and cracked his knuckles. Bell smiled at Molrik, the turn of her lips laced with poison. "No fun," she murmured quietly.

Molrik stiffened and avoided looking at the girl.

"I know the drill," Jeremy said. "I'll try not to kill the prisoner this time, I promise."

"Don't get carried away," Molrik repeated. Jeremy grunted. They turned when they heard the sound of metal clanking against metal. It was the chains on the prisoner's wrists as he moved. For the first time since his prolonged silence the man spoke up.

Speaking in a gravelly voice he said, "What do you want with me?"

Molrik took a moment to study him. The man's black hair had grown greasy and collected a lot of dirt from his stay down here in the dungeon. He wore Fiore's soldiers uniform though it was ripped and tattered. Dried blood was splattered on the front. His face was hard as he stared up at the three. The only sign that he gave that he was afraid was the slight tremble in his hands.

Jeremy's grin widened, bordering on the lines of maniac. "You got guts, I like that. Those are the more fun to brake."

The prisoner glared up at Jeremy. "Whatever you want from me you will not get."

Bell giggled. "We'll see about that."

Molrik cocked his head to the side. "What's your name?" he asked the man.

The prisoner, instead of answering, spat at Molrik's feet. Molrik frowned in distaste. "Come now, it's just a simple question."

"Tch," he sneered. "Shouldn't you know the name of the person you kidnapped?"

Bell studied her nails as she answered. "We didn't have a specific person in mind; we just wanted a soldier working at the Prince's castle."

"So?" Molrik said.

"Not that it matters, but the name is Marvin Goldfleet," he muttered. His gaze turned fierce as he looked between the three. He curled his lip in distaste.

Jeremy sighed in impatience. "Come _on, _who cares what his name is!" His eyes sparkled in excitement as he rolled up his sleeves. "Let's start the fun!"

And thus, it began.

Even as loud as Marvin screamed, no one heard him.

* * *

**Comments, suggestions, reviews? Yes, no, maybe so?**

**Lol, hate me yet? *ducks from flying objects* Not much nalu and good 'ol mystery... *cough* Please don't hate me... I LOVE YOU ;0**

* * *

**New Story Suggestion:**

**Her Strength****by ****_Mooifyou'recows_**** : **This story is 71 chapters long and completed. It is amazing. I read it in two days. I obsessively read it, that is how good. Nalu of course. There is torture and death, fluff and angst. Basically Lucy feels weak, Natsu feels pathetic when he can't protect her and there are like three arcs in the story highlighting this and developing their relationship so they both realize it. There is slightly mature content in the end but it doesn't get too far to be considered lemon I think. The writing is spectacular and the author is a very cool person. Her author's notes always make me laugh. To be honest I suggest you check out all of her stories (she only has three so far). BUT SERIOUSLY THIS ONE IS SO GOOD. She said she made up the last two arcs as she went along but I am slightly skeptical of that, I mean it is just a little TOO good for that... But like Natsu is all caring and Lucy is all strong and Happy is all cute and Natsu is all I love Lucy and Lucy is all like S-shut up! And the FLUFF OH MY THE CHAPTER WHERE THEY GET NATSU DRUNK I LAUGHED SO HARD READ IT

* * *

**Alright, that's all for now. Thanks for reading lovelies. LOVE YOU! REVIEWWWW**


	24. Chapter 24: It's Magic

**Entire chapter in 3rd, don not panic. Read on ;D PS: NALUUUU**

* * *

Natsu scratched the back of his neck with raised eyebrows. He wasn't quite what sure to make of the situation. He had been prepared for an outburst from Lucy, accusations and anger; all the hoopla. But instead, she sat quietly and then did something that took his breath away.

Magic.

Natsu cursed his luck. It was bad enough that he had it running through his veins, but now Lucy did too. What was he supposed to think? Magic was considered illegal though it was never written anywhere. It was thought of as a curse, an abomination. And the Prince had it. And now the Prince's best friend had it.

To be honest, when he first saw Lucy use magic he had felt a tremendous wave of relief. He wasn't alone. That had been his immediate thought. Now he regretted it. What if someone found out? He didn't care what happened to himself, as long as they didn't hurt Lucy. And they most certainly would. Just the thought made his gut clench.

The magic Lucy used wasn't any kind he had ever seen before, and he had seen a few. It almost looked like she was controlling light, which didn't make much sense to him. The string of light had emerged from her mouth as if it came from her gut and it had flown up to the ceiling and disappeared when it touched the top in a small flash of light. There had been a tinkling sound in the air that reminded Natsu vaguely of bells.

He had been transfixed. It was beautiful, and it matched Lucy more than he could describe. Light. It was perfect. Lucy eyed him warily from her place beside him, biting her lip. He hadn't said anything about it because he wasn't sure what to say.

Obviously though Lucy was waiting for him to, so he did. "What kind of magic was that?"

She blinked, looking like she hadn't expected that response. Natsu stared at her, waiting for an answer. She frowned uncertainly before answering.

"I wasn't sure for the longest time," she said hesitantly. Her voice was laced with caution. "But I researched it one night and found a name. Celestial magic."

Celestial magic? Natsu frowned. "Isn't that with stars and space or something?"

Lucy nodded. "From what I read the magic allows me to control the light of the stars."

"Control the light of the stars?" he repeated in confusion. "But Luce, there aren't any stars in here."

She rolled her eyes and wacked him on the chest. He let out a small yelp of pain. "I know that you doofus. I can make starlight in my body and let it go by breathing the magic out through my mouth."

"Huh," he said. "That's pretty cool."

Lucy smiled softly at his simple words. "Yeah." Her face clouded over quickly though. "But it isn't cool," she said quietly. "It's wrong."

Natsu observed her troubled expression quietly, frowning. Again, he found himself with a lack of knowing what to say. Magic was wrong according to everyone around him, but it didn't feel wrong. When he felt the magic stirring inside of himself it was warm and comforting, but also wild, and it wanted to be let out. He could tell it was destructive, there was no doubt about that, but he could keep it under control. He experientially let a small flame much like the one Lucy had caught him with flicker on his finger. He studied the flame with furrowed eyebrows.

He didn't notice but Lucy watched the flames with awe. "Can you do anything else with them?" she asked timidly. Natsu jumped a little, forgetting she was there. Clearing his throat he nodded.

Pausing, he concentrated and blew out a little fire through his mouth while lighting his entire fist on fire. The dark flames flickered and begged to be released so they could run wild but Natsu held onto them with firmness. Lucy's mouth shaped a small 'O'.

"And they don't burn you at all?" she asked.

"No, they never had," Natsu said. Natsu extinguished the flames and turned his sharp eyes to her. "That isn't all though. I can -" he stopped. He flushed and looked away.

"What is it?" Lucy asked in concern.

"It's a little weird," he admitted sheepishly. Lucy shrugged with a wry smile on her lips.

"What about this isn't weird?"

Natsu chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, I guess you're right." He took a deep breath. "I can… smell things."

Lucy raised her eyebrows. "I can too you know."

Natsu scowled. "Not like that! I mean I can track scents of people and _things._"

Lucy immediately grew wary and she shifted away slightly to get a better look at his face. Natsu hadn't realized it until she moved but their shoulders had been touching and he suddenly mourned the lost contact.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked sharply. Sighing, Natsu scratched his head nervously. Not knowing how else to explain it, he opted to use an example.

"Once, when Wendy left the castle with me when she was only a small kid she got lost in the crowd. I kind of panicked and went on a rampage looking for her." His face contorted into a grimace. "I mean she was so _small_, it was likely she'd get trampled."

Lucy frowned but said nothing when he paused, silently urging him to continue. He shifted on his spot. "I didn't really think about it though. I just kind of took a deep breath and suddenly I could smell her. I don't really know how to describe it but I could smell her scent in the shape of a trail. So I followed it. I found her eventually hiding in an alley, hiding from people." He scowled. "I could smell her tears long before I showed up."

Lucy laid a hand on his shoulder sympathetically. Natsu stared at the ground as the memories of losing Wendy flashed through the surface of his mind. It really had been terrifying to think that she would get lost, maybe even kidnapped, in that rolling mass of people. That was one of the instances that Natsu truly would never trade his magic for anything else in the world.

Natsu shrugged again. "I don't really know how else to explain it. I can also see better than most people in the dark," he sighed.

Lucy said, "That's alright, I think I get it." She smirked at him. "Basically you're a dog."

He wrinkled his nose. "I prefer the term dragon."

She let out a bark of laughter and grinned at him. "That makes much more sense."

Then Lucy froze. Natsu looked at her curiously. "What is it Luce?"

"Something about that seems familiar…" she murmured. Lucy wracked her brain for whatever it was that was itching the back of her mind.

"What does?" he asked. Lucy scowled.

"Never mind," she sighed. Whatever it was had slipped away.

"So," she said. "What do we do now?"

Natsu glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes. "Do?"

"Well, I mean we can't tell anyone about this, can we?" she said. Natsu nodded.

"No, whatever happens this has to remain a secret between us." He said it so seriously, such a contrast from his usual joking manner. Lucy flushed at his gaze and looked away despite the circumstances. How did he do that to her? Suddenly the room felt a little too hot.

"Lucy, you alright?" he asked. He reached out and laid a hand on her forehead. "You're not going to be sick again are you? You don't feel warm."

Lucy pushed his hand away from her forehead, taking note of the flash of hurt that crossed over his features. She cleared her throat and said quickly, "No, I'm fine, I promise."

He nodded uncertainly, still casting her concerned glances. Lucy rested her head against the wall and closed her eyes. She could tell him right now. It was perfect; they were telling each other their deepest secrets. What other chance would she get to tell him about her life before him?

She wanted to so badly, oh she did. He was her best friend; there wasn't a doubt of that fact. Keeping this from him did not sit well in her stomach, and neither did the knowledge that he was in danger and she could warn him. Protect him.

Her insides twisted though at just the thought of telling Natsu the truth. Admitting the fact that she was sent to end his life. How would he react? He had tried to assure her before that it wouldn't matter but he couldn't really promise that without knowing it, could he?

Despite the guilt, Lucy was loathe to loose what they had. It was precious to her, more so than almost anything in the world. Lucy's eyes snapped open when something warm and calloused wrapped around her hand.

She glanced down and found Natsu's hand wrapped around her own, his thumb rubbing circles into the top, trying to relax the fist she had made unconsciously.

"Don't worry Lucy," Natsu said, guessing as to what was bothering her. "We have each other, we'll get through this."

A smile spread over her lips. "Yeah," she murmured. "We do."

* * *

Leo and Aries shared a look before splitting off into the crowd. They both blended in with the people while keeping an eye on their partner, each unwilling to lose the other. Their attention remained mostly focused on the intended targets though. After Virgo's warning about the two meeting in the streets, the spies had watched them for a few nights before taking action to get a closer look. Neither recognized them because both had taken to wearing a dark cloak, hiding their faces from view.

Deciding it was time to find out what they were meeting about Leo and Aries both edged from opposite sides as close as they dared to the two, straining their ears to hear their conversation.

Aries casually stood near a booth, pretending to examine the apples while Leo just stood against a wall, his eyes on the two unblinkingly.

Straining their ears and blocking out all other sounds they could pick up on their conversation. The taller one murmured, "…. I know but…. It got more…. Patience."

"We don't have much time!" the other snapped. "He is….. we don't have the luxury…."

"I… contact the others…" he said.

"Do you think…. ready?"

"Not much choice…" the tall one trailed off. They started talking again but more quietly. Leo and Aries shared a look of annoyance. In that split second though the two cloaked men had disappeared into the crowd and melted in with the surroundings.

When the spies looked back both their eyes widened in surprise. Leo let out a grunt of frustration, scowling fiercely. He stalked towards Aries.

"I don't like the looks of this," he said to Aries. She shook her head, face grim.

"Neither do I," she whispered. She looked at Leo with fear. "What do you think their doing here?"

He grabbed her hand comfortingly and pulled her closer. Placing a kiss on top of her head, he murmured into her hair, "I have no idea. But whatever it is, it can't be good."

* * *

**Comments, suggestions, reviews? Yes, no, maybe so?**

**Sorry if this chapter sucks guys, I am so tired I don't have the patience to go back and edit. Really long day and I just want to sleep so I'm trying to post as soon as possible. GUYS did you read the latest 2 chapters? LUCY BEING BADASS HELL YES I AM SO READY FOR THAT OH MY GOD GUYS I WAS SO HAPPY AND SHE WAS ALL *SMIRK* LIKE THE AWESOMENESS THAT SHE IS LIKE SHE KNOWS SHE IS SOME GOOD OL BADASS *SOBS* AND THE GRUVIA REUNION OH I WAS KIND OF ANGRY BUT AT THE SAME TIME HAPPY BECAUSE OF COURSE SHE ISN'T MAD SHE LOVES HIM AND SHE WAS ALL LIKE "I UNDERSTAND" AND HE LOOKED SO GUILTY AND I WAS LIKE YEESSSSSSS HELLO MY DEAR SHIP YOU ARE READY TO SET SAIL! I can't wait for them to talk later, really. Not even for the gruvia moment, more like I just want Gray to FINALLY explain it to Juvia so she feels at least a little bit better I mean like Juvia and Lucy in pain REALLY hurts me. I love them so much and them all depressed pisses me off. They deserve to be happy (oh and yes I am eventually adding Juvia to this story SOMEHOW don't worry) (lol I keep making this story up as I go...)**

**Okay, this chapter... good ol' Nalu and some LeoXAries because that pairing is adorable you have to admit. Then some mystery because I like pissing you all off... and the Marvin worrying continues... *cackle* Sorry this chapter isn't very long, really tired.**

* * *

**Okay, I have 3 story suggestions this time because of the different content and selfish reasons...**

**Ignite****by ****_AbsentAngel_****: **Okay, this one goes into more mature content. It delves into the nalu land of sexual tension so this one is only for the eyes of those who think they are prepared. They haven't done anything yet (only 12 chapters so far and the author is pregnant so updating is a little slow and rated M) but there are fantasies but don't worry, it goes deeper than just sexual things. It's a lot about their bonds and friendship and such. The writing is really good and I have no doubt that later they will do the deed... *cackle* But it is seriously good. I very much suggest it, only if you think you can handle it. If not, go to the next suggestion, it is more fluffy...

**Love At First Site****by ****_amehanna_****: **THIS IS SO FREAKKING ADORABLE GUYS. Okay, so Lucy goes online and meets Natsu, Erza, Levy, Gajeel, and Gray. They all live far away from each other and Lucy quickly falls in love with Natsu and it is just REALLY CUTE OH MY. The only real thing that bus me about this is the first chapter. The way she starts it off kind of bugs me an if you enjoy more showing and less periods in between each word than the first chapter will bug you. Don't let it fool you though, after the first chapter the author gets into the flow and it gets REALLY good and SO CUTE like seriously READ IT (26 chapters and it is completed)

**I Know****by ****_Cecelia817_****: **... *nervous cough* Um... *scratches head* So you may be asking yourselves, "Is she REALLY suggesting her own story to us?" Lol, yes, yes I am. This was actually my first fanfiction ever, is completed, and is 13 chapters long (technically 12 because one chapter is me saying I would be leaving for a bit but whatever) It is Nalu. Soo I suck at describing things I write but I'll try. Basically this guy comes in to Fairy Tail and no one but Natsu and Master know who he is and Natsu gets pissed at him and the guy sends creepy vibes to Lucy and Natsu is all "Lucy let me protect you from him" and she is all "Not until you tell me who he is" because she is stubborn like that. And he is all like "grrr" and she is all "*glare*" and then it gets darker when things happen to Lucy and tears are shed and all in all it turns out pretty sweet though according to a few reviewers I made the stranger a really good enemy so *shrug* I think it is okay for my first ever fanfiction, though definitely not the best I will admit. Still proud of it though so you know... check it out *wiggles eyebrows*

* * *

**Okay that's it. Just barely made the deadline for the schedule for this story :D Night or good morning or afternoon or evening wherever you are! Thanks for reading! REVIEW! They encourage me :D**


	25. Chapter 25: Predicting the Future

**I DID IT *THUNDER BOOMS* WOW, it has been too long darlings. Sorry about that, life. Yuck. Can I just say how grateful I am that none of you gave me crap about needing to take a break? Greatly appreciated :D Longer than most, and a new character is introduced but other than that this chapter is pretty laid back. Hope you enjoy still!**

* * *

Marvin stared blankly down at the floor. He shifted his position on the cold stone, hoping to find some measure of comfort. Marvin grimaced as he moved, the chains connected to his wrists and ankles clinking. The air smelled of dried blood and dirt. Marvin, despite his grimy appearance, wasn't all that injured except for a long cut on his forehead. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Silence echoed in the cell. Everyone had gone. He vaguely wondered why they had left him all alone but he supposed it was assumed that he was too weak to move and wouldn't be able to unlock the chains binding him. Marvin supposed they might be right in that area.

His entire body ached with pain that had long since been stopped but he could still feel the after effects in his flesh. He was exhausted. What that man could do was beyond terrifying. The fact that someone could use magic like that, so dark and dangerous, caused shivers to run down his back.

Still, Marvin did not falter. He refused to tell the man anything he asked, no matter how strange or irrelevant the questions seemed to him. He brought up his right hand to scratch his head, the metal dragging on the floor. Marvin wondered how he had gotten into this mess in the first place. He winced as the memory assaulted his mind.

No, it didn't matter now. What mattered was finding a way to get out of here. He had to warn the Prince of the traitor while he had the chance. So with gritted determination he began to work on his chains.

* * *

Lucy resisted the urge to roll her eyes as Natsu grinned at her from where he sat. He was leaning back in his chair, his feet propped up on the table, hands resting behind his head. Natsu's grin only widened as he saw her scowl slowly slip away and morph into a small smile.

They were sitting in Fairy Tail, both enjoying the rowdy atmosphere the bar seemed to cast. Natsu's eyes glinted in mischief as he dropped his feet back onto the floor and leaned forward.

"Come on Luce, it'll be fun," he said.

"Seems like a waste of time to me," she muttered. Natsu pouted playfully,

"Aren't you just the teensiest bit curious?" he asked. "Just in the slightest?"

Natsu knew he won when her shoulders sagged. "Fine," she sighed. "Though I still think it's just a little silly," she added.

"Yes!" Natsu crowed in excitement, ignoring her last statement. "Cana, come over here!"

Just as Natsu had said before no one in Fairy Tail seemed surprised about Natsu's appearance in the bar. When he walked through the door they greeted him like old friends instead of the Prince that he was. Natsu did the same and even got in a fight with Gajeel, and Gray, who also seemed to hang out around here a lot.

"Eh?" Cana called from her place at the bar. "What do you want? Can't you see I'm doing something?"

Cana was in fact downing a beer at the moment while Mirajane tried, and failed, to get her to slow down. Cana scowled at the older girl. "I'm legal, so it's pointless to try and take my drink from me!" she snapped.

Mira's eyebrow twitched in annoyance but she said nothing in response. Cana grunted, swallowed the last bit of her beer, and then sauntered over to the two.

"What can I do for you?" she asked as she sat in between the teenagers. Cana was a beautiful woman with long brown wavy hair and a very attractive body. She was currently only wearing a blue bikini top paired with red pants and a feathered purse over her shoulder.

Natsu grinned impishly at her. "Can we get a card reading?"

Cana chuckled. "I should have known that's what you would want Natsu," she said. Cana turned her knowing eyes to Lucy. "You, though, I would have guessed wouldn't care very much for this."

Lucy pouted slightly. "Well it's not like I don't _want _a reading, it just seems like I should be training instead of relaxing."

Natsu frowned at her. "You can't train all the time, Lucy. You need to take a break! Plus, it's boring without you here."

Lucy felt her last defenses deflate. Eyes softening she sighed, then threw up her hands. "Fine, I give in!"

Cana's smirk widened as she watched the two.

"Alright," Cana said, clearing her throat. "You should know that reading cards is not a final thing, and it can be interpreted many ways."

Reaching into her purse she brought out a stack of cards and splayed them across the top of the table. Lucy and Natsu leaned forward curiously, eyeing the cards. The tops of the cards had vines of all different colors intertwined together, the result making a dizzying image. "They're beautiful Cana," Lucy breathed.

Cana's grin widened. "Yeah, got 'em from the old man."

Natsu instantly perked up. "Gildarts gave them to you? When?"

Shrugging, she answered, "A year ago I think."

Instantly, Natsu's shoulders slumped in disappointment. Pouting he glared moodily at the women. "Why can't he be here now?" he whined.

"How should I know?" she snapped angrily. "You know that Gildarts, he's busy! He can't be here to deal with your mopey ass all the time."

"What'd you say!" he growled angrily, instantly rearing his head up in anger. "I'm not mopey!"

"Could have fooled me!"

"Um, guys?"

"You're the mopey one!"

"Do I look like I'm moping, bastard?"

"Uh, guys, can you not-?"

"Shut up, pinkie!"

"It's not pink, it's _salmon_!"

"Guys! Get down _right now_!"

Everyone in the room froze at Lucy's shriek and slowly turned to stare at the blonde. The aforementioned girl did not notice this though, as her furious gaze was directed at the two standing on top of the table. Both looked like they were about to attack the other but they weren't looking at each other. Now they were staring at Lucy's red cheeks and furious eyes.

"_Get down!_" Lucy hissed again. Natsu blinked, cocking his head. Cana let out a breath of air, scowling.

"Whatever," she said casually as she climbed down from the table. She shot a glare at Natsu before stalking off into the masses of the people, quickly being devoured. Natsu glared at her as he climbed down as well, while muttering under his breath, "We didn't even get a reading."

Once he stood directly in front of Lucy he turned his eyes to her once again. His brows furrowed. "Why's your face all red Lucy?"

Well, the answer to that question was very simple to everyone but the oblivious Natsu. Natsu now stood very close to Lucy and his vest, usually clasped shut, had popped open giving her a good view of his chest and abs, and during his yelling match his pants had slipped a little lower then they usually rested, giving her a pretty good view of his V shaped muscle and his tanned skin.

"N-nothing!" she squeaked, quickly looking away.

"You're weird," Natsu stated after a moment. Her eyes widened in anger, head whipping back to glare at him.

"I am not!" she growled. "You're the weird one, picking fights everywhere you go!"

He looked confused. "But picking fights is _fun. _I don't see how that's weird."

Lucy sighed in exasperation, shaking her head. "Never mind Natsu, it doesn't matter."

She sat back down in her chair, already exhausted. She had planned on her day of break from training to be relaxing but that was a foolish dream, she knew. You could not relax when friends with Natsu. She had come down to enjoy a meal when Natsu walked in and immediately found her. The rest of her time was spent being dragged around to meet his friends and watching him pick fights with everyone in the vicinity. It was exhausting to say the least.

Even now Natsu was caught in an argument with Gray and Gajeel that looked not too far from escalating into a physical fight. Lucy groaned in exhaustion, eyes closing. After a moment, someone slid into the seat next to her and she peeked open an eye to see who it was.

Levy smiled happily at the girl and immediately the blonde brightened. She hadn't had much time to spend with Levy lately.

"Hi Lucy," Levy said. "Are you alright?"

Lucy puffed out her cheeks. "I know Natsu is energetic but does he always act like this at Fairy Tail?"

Levy grimaced in apology. "Yeah, I'm afraid so."

"How does he manage that?" Lucy exclaimed in exasperation. It seemed near impossible to continue bouncing around like he did. Levy giggled.

"Well, he's Natsu. That's all the explanation you need."

Lucy shook her head. "He's going to make an interesting king."

Levy's lips twitched into an amused smile. "Yes, it will definitely be interesting to say the least. But," she hesitated, her face clouding over. Lucy stared in surprise at the sudden change of mood. "I can't help but wonder what that means for him…"

"What do you mean?" she asked with a frown. Levy pursed her lips, watching Natsu.

"I just mean, what do you think will come of him? Natsu doesn't like all the responsibility that comes with the title, or even the work it requires. And when he becomes king, will he be able to visit Fairy Tail? I don't really believe he could – he'd be so busy. How would that affect him?" Levy's frown deepened. The worry was clear, written so plainly across her face.

Lucy turned to study Natsu as she did. Though he was yelling insults at Gray, his face contorted in annoyance, there was still a slight twitch of his lips that told her that he was enjoying himself. It was the same with Gray, though Gajeel just looked annoyed.

Lucy hadn't really thought of it like that before. It was true, once you became king everything else became second place compared to your duty to your country. Her heart started to ache at the thought of Natsu's future. She tried to picture him sitting on a throne or at a desk, hunched over papers. It just didn't _fit. _She defied her father so Natsu could stay the Prince and become king eventually; stay alive. She had no doubt that she made the right choice, but still, what did the future spell for him? She was starting to regret not getting a reading from Cana.

Natsu smirked at Gray as he sailed through the air and hit a wall. "Ha!" he crowed in victory. "I knew I was stronger then you, ice-princess!"

His bragging was interrupted though when a strong fist connected with his stomach, sending him to the ground, gasping for air. Gajeel grinned down at him.

"Gihi, don't let your guard down, little princess."

"Why you!" Natsu growled lowly. Without another word he launched himself at the man, and the only thing that could be seen from their fight was their limbs kicking out in random directions.

Gray stood up, rubbing his head, and wincing in pain. "Damn, that one hurt."

He glanced up and narrowed his eyes. The two idiots were absorbed in their own fights. He smirked as he took a step forward to join the fun when he heard a small voice speak. He stopped.

"Um, excuse me?"

Gray glanced around and finally realized he had landed near the front door of the inn. Peeking through the door was a girl about his age with long blue hair curling at the ends with a hat sitting on the crown of her head. Her entire dress was a dark blue and her dark blue eyes stared at Gray uncertainly. The first thought that popped in Gray's head upon noticing her was 'blue'.

"Yeah?" Gray replied, slightly impatient to go join the fight.

"Juvia is sorry to intrude," she said quickly, a light blush forming on her face, "but is Gajeel-kun here?"

Gray's eyes widened in surprise. "Gajeel? Yeah, he's over there." He pointed behind him. The girl's eyes widened as she stared at where he pointed. Without warning tears started to stream down her eyes as she cried, "Gajeel-kun!"

She launched herself into the guild and at the man, slamming into his back, wrapping her arms around his form.

"Juvia missed Gajeel-kun so much! She was so worried when we got separated!"

Gajeel froze and twisted his head around to get a good look at the person who clung to him. "Juvia?" he grunted in disbelief. "What the hell are you doing here?"

By now the entire guild had turned to stare at the couple; even Natsu had stopped attacking to watch curiously. Slowly, Juvia unwound her arms from around Gajeel and smiled up at him.

"After the attack, when we all got separated, Juvia looked everywhere for Gajeel-kun, and Juvia finally found you!" she exclaimed happily.

"Juvia, you've been searching for me for a month?" he asked in disbelief.

Juvia nodded enthusiastically. "Juvia really was worried; it's such a relief to see Gajeel-kun alright."

He grunted awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah, why don't we go talk in private?" he suggested, finally noticing the stares they had attracted.

He sent glares at anyone who continued to watch them as he led her to a secluded corner. They began to talk in low whispers. Natsu frowned, watching them.

"Natsu," Lucy hissed, suddenly near him. "You're listening to their conversation aren't you? Don't do that, that's rude!"

He pouted. "But Lucy!" he whined. "You're no fun," he grumbled.

Lucy put her nose in the air, sending him a scowl. "And you lack manners for a prince."

He stuck his tongue out at her before turning to Gray and yelling, "Fight me you ice-prick!"

Sighing she turned back to Levy who was staring at Gajeel and Juvia with a slight frown on her face. "Hey, Lucy?" she said, not taking her eyes off of the two.

"Yeah?"

"What do you think that girl meant when she said attack?"

"No idea," Lucy answered. "Hasn't Gajeel told you anything about it?"

Levy sighed, resting her head on her hand. "No," she paused. "Gajeel hasn't been here very long you know."

Lucy blinked in surprise. "Really? It seemed like he's known everyone for a really long time, with the way he gets along with everybody."

"No," Levy shook her head. "He doesn't talk about his past much, and he's never mentioned Juvia before. Maybe… Juvia is his old girlfriend?"

Lucy's eyes widened as she sat down next to Levy. "No, I'm sure that's not it! They look more like close friends to me," Lucy said hurriedly. Levy eyed the two sadly before turning back to Lucy with a brave smile plastered on her face.

"Oh well, it's not my business to wonder. And I'm sure he'll tell me about it eventually."

Nodding uncertainly, Lucy settled back into her chair. Her eyes, as always, wandered over to Natsu, and they stayed there.

* * *

**Comments, suggestions, reviews? Yes, no, maybe so?**

**SO I went back and edited chapter 1-6. No big changes except in the John Lorne chapter, I realized Lucy just suddenly had the poison with no explanation so I added a scene where she went to a store and got some. Nothing that affects the plot majorly so don't worry about it. Um okay so I got most of my shit done for school except for a few projects that I need to get done and then I am free! Bad news: I cannot update any time soon. It was a struggle just getting this chapter out, sorry lovelies. Soon, in just a few days, I am going to Europe... YUUP THAT'S RIGHT I'M GOING TO EUROPE HELLO I am sooooooo excited! But I can't take my computer which means no writing future chapters for this story, sorry. I'll only be gone a month though and then it's summer and I will be able to continue my regular schedule :DDDDD Sorry again but at the same time not! GOING TO EUROPE HOLY SHIT YES**

* * *

**Natsu, The Friendly Demon****by ****_Akela-Nakamua_**** : **Okay so on tumblr a while back there was this thing going around of an idea of a demon writing messages in blood on a persons mirror in blood except they were messages like "Don't forget yoga tonight at 6" and someone on the fandom turned that into a nalu thing and she wrote it as a one-shot but then it escalated into this whole story and there are 13 chapters so far and it is REALLY good. Seriously. Like, it's awesome. I am captivated by the plot-line and there is so much mystery its just like damn girl, you can write. *explodes* Check it out.

**A Taste of Fire****by ****_Mooifyou'recows_**** : **This author is a genius in my opinion, I love everything she has written so far. LIKE DAMN. Okay, this one is 33 chapters long so far and it is amazing. Lucy goes to a school after meeting Natsu and it just kind of blows my mind. Lucy's father is hilarious and has a gun on him at all times and sometimes I'm in tears at how funny it is but it is also really serious because there are moments where it's just like Lucy is all "I have a responsibility" and it ROBS HER OF HER HAPPINESS LIKE IS SHE CRAZY?! Sometimes I just wanna slap her across the head (thank goodness it got resolved though) To be honest if the author hadn't said so I would have been sure that it was done but she says there is going to be a lot more (NOT THAT I MIND HOLY SHIT I DON'T WANT IT TO END)! I can't wait. Really, read it!

**Smokin' Hot****by ****_feari teiru_**** : **this one is Gajevy. Because it needs to be done. Alright, back story time. This is one of the first ever fan fictions I read. I was scrolling through the website, observing the stories, when bam I clicked this beauty. Thank goodness I did or else I might not have started writing fan fiction at all. It is completed and has 20 chapters. Levy is an awful cook in this story which cracks me up to no end. Such an awful cook that she burns down her apartment. And Gaejeel just happens to work for the fire department. COINCIDENCE? I THINK NOT! Anyway Levy moves into an apartment above a bar called Fairy Tail and it JUST SO HAPPENS thaat Gajeel and his fire buddies hang out there too. Again... COINCIDENCE? I THINK NOT! Safe to say things happen (in fact this one also got me wanting to write some nalu because, though it is not the main focus, it is very apparent and adorable and ugh. I would love for this author to write nalu. GAH. Anyway the development is amazing for their relationship and it is so adorable and realistic adn there is some angst and Gajeel being all protective and annoying people being annoying and I LOVE IT READ IT

* * *

**Okay, I suggested 3 because I'm going to be gone for a while. READ THEM PLEASE THEY ARE SO GOOD**

**Alright lovelies, I reallly am going to miss you. I will still be active on tumblr because luckily my phone gets internet for this trip so you can message me there. Name is: tale-of-the-fairies Icon is Natsu with fire lol. But, I will be gone. Sorry you don't deserve this but when I get back in like a month I will continue updating like regular! Thanks for reading! Really! I love you!**

**Wish me luck in Europe! *squeals***


	26. Chapter 26: And the Plot Thickens

**MY DARLINGS! HOW LONG IT HAS BEEN! A little over a month, yeah? I AM SO SORRY! Please forgive me! Slightly long chapter as an apology. Sadly no nalu, but lots of mystery and tension and finally making the plot advance (bout time). *wiggles eyebrows***

* * *

It was empty.

A man, looking to be in his late thirties, rolled his head, and smiled viciously. He stood alone in the nearly empty plain.

"Ah, that was fun," he murmured quietly. "What a good way to stretch my legs."

Cracking his knuckles he took a step forwards and knelt down in the dirt. He laid his right hand flat on the ground and closed his eyes, listening. He let out a quiet breath.

"It seems that it will be a long travel to my master," he said to himself. "Oh well, it looks like there will be some fun along the way."

Clouds started to gather above the man's head, casting a dark shadow across the ground. His eyes once again took in his surroundings, looking for any survivors.

"Oh, what's this?" he said with slight surprise. Smirking he stalked forward to a slight bulge erupting from the ground. Peering closer he could see something pale sticking out. Reaching outward he tugged on the object and, with slight resistance, it broke free.

It was an index finger.

The blood had already dried where it had been cut from the hand and it sat in the man's hand, lifeless. The mage frowned at it. "I was sure I got rid of all of the evidence," he muttered. Sighing he tossed the finger to the side and rose to his full height. "No matter, I don't have time to worry about such things."

With a small smirk he looked towards the north.

"Lord Zeref is waiting for me."

* * *

Jellal watched the citizens of Bornsting quietly, taking in every scrap of information on them that he could from just looking.

"You look like a creep you know," a feminine voice popped in from behind him. The blue haired man didn't react at all though. He knew she was there already.

"I am not a creep," he said quietly.

"Didn't say you _were_, just that you _looked_ like one," Meredy corrected lightly. "But really Jellal, why are you staring at them like that?"

He shifted on the chair he was occupying in the small tavern, finally glancing at the woman opposite him. If her bright pink hair didn't make her seem suspicious, then it would be her red dress that didn't do much to cover her body at all. It wasn't like he had room to talk though with his dark blue hair and red tattoo across his eye.

"It's best we fit in so we don't seem like outsiders," he grumbled. "I don't know their customs at all. It's best to learn by watching."

Meredy rolled her eyes. "There not royalty, Jellal. It isn't as complex as that."

"You'd be surprised," Jellal muttered under his breath. Deciding to change the topic he asked, "Do you know when Ultear should be back?"

Meredy picked up a fork and stabbed it into her salad that sat on the table. She shrugged. "No idea, but it should be soon. She doesn't like to waste time with things like these."

Jellal grunted. Ultear had decided that since she was the least suspicious looking one out of the three with her black hair and simple attire, that she should be the one to ask the people a few questions about the city. Though Jellal agreed, reluctantly, he still doubted she would be able to get anything out of them.

It was a small city and in his experience, small cities were never fond of newcomers. Especially ones that started poking around for information as suspicious as those related to an assassins guild.

"Do you really think the Heartfilia Home is here?" Meredy asked, lowering her voice so that others couldn't eavesdrop.

Jellal furrowed his eyebrows thoughtfully. "Makarov said that there is no doubt that they're here. But I understand your concerns. Why would such a notorious guild stay in such a small city?"

"Because it's least likely to be suspected."

Jellal looked up in slight surprise to see a woman with long black hair hanging loose down her back standing in front of the two. "Ultear."

"You're getting distracted, Jellal," she chided him as she drew a chair from another table and sat between the two. "It was far too easy to sneak up on you. Remember to stay on your toes."

Jellal resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Like he needed to hear that from her.

"Welcome back Ultear," Meredy said cheerily. "Did you find out anything?"

Ultear rested her head on her hand and scowled. "No, they were very secretive about anything I asked them. They wouldn't trust me with a broom."

"As expected," Jellal sighed. "Oh well, back to our original plan."

"Like ninja," Meredy whispered under her breath, an excited grin taking place on her lips.

"What, Meredy?" Ultear asked with raised eyebrows. Meredy flushed in embarrassment and looked to the side nervously.

"U-um, nothing!" she said quickly. There was no way she could tell them that she got that specific phrase from a certain prince. She was already the youngest in the guild, she didn't need to give them further reason to look at her as a child. "Anyway, I'm going to go explore the town."

She half stood before Ultear's hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. "Make sure to be careful, Meredy," Ultear warned. Even though she wore a hard mask Meredy could still see the worry that was tucked away in her eyes. Meredy smiled patiently.

"Don't worry, I can take care of myself!" she said. Lowering her voice, the girl added, "I'm not part of Crime Sorciere for nothing."

Sighing, Ultear nodded. Jellal nodded at Meredy, smiling. "Try not to draw too much attention to yourself; we don't need our presence to be known just yet."

Rolling her eyes in exasperation, she nodded. Turning on her heal she practically pranced away, only acknowledging them by raising her hand in a form of goodbye.

"Do you think she'll be alright?" Ultear asked, her eyes still trained on the exit Meredy had walked through. Jellal chuckled at her worried frown.

"Don't worry, Meredy is a very capable young lady, she will be just fine," he assured her. She sighed.

"That's exactly what I'm worried about. How 'capable' she is."

* * *

"Lord Zeref's followers are asking again, Master."

"…"

"You cannot keep holding off a response, Master. You know there will be consequences for that, ones I'm not sure even we could handle."

"I know very well that, thank you!" he snapped angrily. "I do not need a mere servant to remind me."

Capricorn bowed in apology. "Yes, Master Heartfilia. I apologize for being so presumptuous."

Jude stood from his place behind his desk and began pacing, hands clasped behind his back. His face was tense, lips twitching in aggravation. "Zeref…" he muttered. Jude turned to Capricorn.

"My daughter, Lucy. I have not heard any news of the Prince's death, so I am assuming that after this long, she has failed at her mission."

Capricorn said nothing.

"She was always like that, too soft-hearted. But that's not my concern now. Zeref will be launching an attack on the Prince soon enough to take over the throne. And Lucy is there…" he trailed off. "I want you to make a trip to Magnolia and bring Lucy back. It is far too dangerous for her to be anywhere near that type of chaos. I will not lose my best assassin because of Zeref and her own foolishness."

The entire time he spoke Jude's face had grown tighter and tighter. Capricorn frowned. "And if she refuses to accompany me?"

Jude's eyes sharpened. "Then by all means, use force. In fact, it would be best if you took Jark with you. Right now he's making his usual rounds so I expect you to depart tomorrow morning."

Capricorn bowed in acceptance. "And shall I ignore the two's request to speak with you once again?"

Jude scowled but shook his head. "No, send the twins in. Ignoring them will only cause future problems."

Nodding, Capricorn turned and exited his study, leaving Jude alone. Jude massaged his forehead and closed his eyes. Zeref continuously asking if Jude was supporting him was starting to set him on edge. It wasn't as if he had enough to deal with, now he had Zeref breathing down his neck. To add to it his daughter was caught in the middle of it.

He knew he should have gone with his initial instincts and sent Jark, or even another no-name assassin, to do the job. The more he thought about it the angrier he got. If only Lucy hadn't messed everything up then maybe, just _maybe, _none of this would be causing him stress he didn't need.

Jude took a deep calming breath and smoothed down the front of his brown suit. It wouldn't do to get angry now, he knew, now that he had guests. Proving his point there was a small knock on the door.

"Come in," he called shortly. The doors opened smoothly and walking through were two people who could be the same age as Lucy. Their hair was as white as snow and their lips as sharp as icicles. It was obvious they were twins by the way they walked as one and their same crystal blue eyes. The one on the right wore a simple sleeveless white dress while the one on the left just wore a blue shirt and white pants.

"You are the twins, Leanna and Lean, I assume?" Jude asked. "Working for Zeref?"

Leanna's smile curled upwards even farther. "Yes, you assume correctly." Lean remained silent.

Though Jude already knew, he asked, "And what may I do for the two of you?"

Her smile faded. "You are no fool, Jude," she chided. "You know why we are here, just as you know how much danger your answer could put you in. But just for politeness's sake, I'll ask again. Will you be showing your support for Lord Zeref?"

Jude stiffened despite himself. "And," he said carefully, "If I do, what exactly would my role in this be?"

Leanna smiled patiently while Lean just watched sharply from his place beside her. "You would announce your support publicly for Lord Zeref, and send some of your assassins to Magnolia to help in our attack. Other than that, it would be up to Lord Zeref."

Jude pressed his lips together. "Was sending my daughter out to kill the Prince not enough for you?" he snapped tersely.

Silence echoed in the room as the air grew thicker with tension.

"Yes," the boy finally spoke up. His voice was so cold that it sent shivers down Jude's back. He looked down his nose at the owner of the assassin guild. "But it looks as if your precious daughter has failed in her one and only task, has she not?"

"It seems," Leanna said quietly, "that you still need time to think about your answer. But be warned, you only have so much time left to consider. We will be back."

Without another word they both exited the room, leaving only the faint smell of fear behind.

* * *

Jark wasn't doing anything of extreme importance, he thought, as he patrolled the city Bornsting. The city was always pretty quiet because they knew that the assassin's guild would punish anyone who disturbed the façade of peace that they so cherished. You could almost look at the Heartfilia's Home as a local police, though it far from protected the city.

Every now and then, Jude would send out one of his assassin's to walk around and make sure there wasn't any outsiders lurking around, poking their noses where they shouldn't.

Jark never particularly liked this job due to the fact that it was so boring. But then his eyes landed on a pink haired girl talking to one of the locals cheerily, and realized that, by the way she was acting, and the strange accent her voice held, she wasn't from around here.

Things had just gotten a little more interesting.

* * *

**Comments, suggestions, reviews? Yes, no, maybe so?**

**Paper Moon****by by ****_somewhat intriguing _**_: _FUCK the writing is just so good and it is SO sad but so good and it is nalu of course. It's only sad in the beginning though, don't worry. It's 9 chapters long so far and it gives me life. You should all go read it. Sadly it hasn't been updated in a while but I am gleefully awaiting it. Basically Natsu is knocked unconscious during a mission and it stirs... feelings for each of them towards each other *cackle* It's rated M and you all have to go check it out.

**I'm going to try and keep my updating schedule (update every other day) so review! They encourage me! Alright going to sleep now! See ya!**


	27. Chapter 27: The Fool

**Almost didn't make the deadline, sorry about that. Also sorry for the late post. Anyway, not much nalu BUT we do get a sneak peek into what Lucy thinks about this whole nalu situation... And of course more drama hahahahha... And what's up with Virgo? Hmm... I wonder (ohohohoh)**

* * *

**Lucy POV**

Virgo was acting strange. It was a different kind of strange than her usual. It was more suspicious, and she seemed almost scared. Lately, every time she talked to me, her words were laced with warning and her eyes clouded in worry. Her entire body would be filled with stiffness and when I tried questioning her about it she just looked a little panicked and quickly came up with excuses. I frowned down at the floor of Fairy Tail.

The place was quieter than the usual ruckus that so often occupied the walls. Most of the people that usually hung out were out doing their jobs, casting a quiet glow on the bar. There was a stillness to the air.

I had just come down to get a drink but seeing as Levy wasn't anywhere in sight, I decided it would be a good idea just to take some time to be by myself. Goodness knows I hadn't gotten enough of that as of late.

Though that wasn't necessarily a bad thing. Back home I was practically best friends with silence. Being alone was what I was good at in Bornsting, and I had grown so accustomed to it that, even though I had Virgo and Capricorn, I still found myself wondering what it would be like to actually have friends. Well, I had Aquarius as well but… she wasn't an easy person to be friends with when she was angry, like she usually was.

Now, here I was, surrounded by all of these people who cared so much about me. It really was startling. So much in fact that if I thought about it too long, I was close to tears. My mind wandered off to Levy, Leo, Aries and Virgo, even Wendy, Erza and Gray. They were all such good friends to me that just thinking about it made something in my chest swell. And then Natsu.

That's what made it pop.

Out of all of my new friends, he was probably what I had heard others call people, something I could only dream of, a "best friend". He was there for me, emotionally, and physically, I thought with a slight blush as memories of him throwing his arm over my shoulder and sticking unnecessarily close to me popped to the front of my head.

I finally felt relaxed when I was around him, something that had been so rare as of late. And I told him about my magic, something so deep and secret that I could only ever dream in the darkest nights about talking about it. Hell, I hadn't even told Virgo about it. And to find out that the Prince had magic too wasn't something he could easily admit to; it was on accident, but I still felt warm that he decided to open up to me.

I was no fool. I knew what was happening.

Slowly, I was starting to fall for him. Or, maybe not so slowly, I revised, after remembering I had only been here for a few weeks. Whether it was his bright pink hair, strange scarf and cat, or his wild personality, it all made my heart pound faster than any heart should. With him I felt safe. With him I felt at home.

And that scared me more than anything.

I was no fool, after all.

He was the Prince. I was the assassin sent to kill him. In this situation, my feelings were mute. I may have decided to drop my title as assassin and join the army to protect him, but the rest of the world did not know that. And no one ever would.

And despite this, whatever title I chose, I was still no match for the Prince. He would marry a princess, like he deserved. Not one like me, one who had stained her hands with the blood of the innocent. And of course there was the fact that he did not feel the same way.

I knew it deep down that he didn't, and never would. He saw me as a friend, someone to talk to about magic, and someone to spend time with when escaping his duties as prince. And I resolved myself to feel okay with that. I would not whine or cry about it, not would I try and chase after him. I knew my place. And I knew he deserved better.

I was no fool.

* * *

Meredy reached up and dragged the back of her hand against her mouth, wiping away blood. She stood in a crouched position; feet parted and ready to take a blow, or to attack. Her breath came in short pants as she glared at the man opposite her.

Jark, meanwhile, leered down at her. His hands were in his shirts pockets, entire form slumped in nonchalance. He had no injuries, unlike Meredy, who had a cut knee and a bruised arm. And, if she guessed, she would probably say there's a bump on the back of her head somewhere from when she fell.

_Really, _Meredy thought in anger, _what did I do to deserve this attack? I was just minding my own business and bam! He's on me. Lucky there's no civilians outside right now, and it's almost completely dark. Should I….?_

Jark took a step forward and Meredy unconsciously took a step back.

"What do you want with me?" Meredy snapped. Her glare, usually one that could make men cower, had absolutely no effect on Jark. If she was being honest, she was a little unnerved. The moment he attacked was when she had left the old lady and walked down a deserted street. He was fast and his blows were hard. He had surprised her so much that she only managed to raise her arms in slight defense. Other than that though, she was basically putty in his hands. And she hated it.

And she was also a little confused.

"No, seriously," she added after he refused to speak. "What did I _do_ to warrant your attack?"

He snorted and rolled his eyes slightly. "I'm bored and you look suspicious." He narrowed his eyes. "Plus, I don't take well to strangers wandering around my city."

Meredy raised her eyebrows. "Does that mean that you attack every visitor that comes to town? Even tourists?" she shook her head in disappointment. "That's not very good hospitality."

His mouth popped open as he stared wordlessly at the girl. He wasn't sure how to handle her scolding. Shouldn't she be a little more scared that she was being attacked, and not criticizing his welcoming skills? He narrowed his eyes and straightened his back, mouth closing with a snap.

If she were a normal young girl then she would be scared, and maybe even crying. The fact that she didn't look bothered at all, and even seem slightly amused, proved that she wasn't just some 'tourist' as she put it.

Noticing the deadly look in his eye had returned she sighed. "I don't see how this is fair, you know. I don't get to use my full potential because of stupid rules, while you get to go all out." She pouted and said under her breath, "Stupid Jellal and Ultear."

He raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?"

Meredy sighed again. "No matter, I'll still be able to handle this." Looking him directly in the eye, and looking much more serious than before, she asked "I'm assuming you're from the assassin's guild, Heartfilia Home, right?"

Jark's lips pulled into a cruel smile. "No use hiding it," he sneered. "But how'd you know?"

Meredy resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "You're not very bright, are you? Who else would attack me just for being suspicious? Whatever, let's get this over with. You took me by surprise earlier, but I can promise you, it won't happen again."

He grinned. "We'll see about that."

* * *

"Master!"

Makarov looked up from his drink in surprise, and blinked at the scene before him. Leo and Aries stood in the middle of Fairy Tail, both out of breath, leaning their hands on their knees. And the exact same look of panic and distress stretched across their faces.

Everyone in the bar turned to stare at the newcomers, but noticing Makarov's glare they quickly turned back to their original tasks. Lucy was the exception. Noticing her friends she rushed over and placed a gentle hand on Aries's back.

Leo swallowed thickly and stared up at Makarov. Opening his mouth to talk he panted, "Master… there was… and… completely destroyed….everything….just gone…"

Makarov frowned. "Catch your breath boy, I can't understand a word you just said."

"Sorry, Master," he said once he had regained his composure, Aries following not far behind. They both stood straighter. "We ran all the way from Hargeon when we heard the news."

Lucy breathed in sharply. "All the way from _Hargeon_? That's an entire town over!"

Leo nodded and Aries said quietly, "We've done worse."

"Well," Makarov said impatiently. "What is it?"

Leo turned a panicked eye to him. "Master, the town Helming has completely vanished, like it never existed. Everything and everyone is gone."

Lucy paled while Makarov's eyebrows simply furrowed.

"How is that possible? What do you mean, gone?" he snapped.

"I mean that when a merchant went to deliver goods there was nothing there. As soon as he was about a league away, the trees started disappearing and when he reached where there should have been a great entrance, and wall, and a village, there was nothing. Just empty land spreading as far as the eye can see," Leo explained quickly, all in one breath.

Aries nodded meekly. "It's true, Master. We questioned him ourselves."

"H-how is that possible?!" Lucy squeaked, her eyes as wide as saucers. "Those poor people…"

Leo grimaced. "The thing is… do you remember the magician Deliora?"

Makarov nodded gravely. "Yes, he was a great wizard once, so powerful he caused many people to kill themselves in fear. If I remember correctly he worked for Zeref. But he died ages ago I believe."

Leo shook his head. "When I questioned them who they think could have done it they said Deliora. Apparently there's a legend that said Deliora was never really killed, he was just put into a deep sleep. And now the villagers believe he has awoken."

Makarov grit his teeth as his mind processed this information. Long moments of tense silence passed. Even Fairy Tail had dimmed down as if sensing the mood of the four. Finally he spoke.

"It seems that Zeref is finally making his move."

* * *

**Comments, suggestions, reviews? Yes, no, maybe so?**

**I'm actually pretty proud of this chapter. And see? The title of the chapter is a little ironic... Anyone catch onto that? Agh I am so tired oh my god. I'm going to sleep after I post this. BREAKING NEWS: I might be getting a new laptop for my birthday which means NO MORE FREEZING! YAYYYYY! I can't wait :) Sadly tomorrow I have to go socialize and volunteer and be a good child. Sighhhh**

**I am not going to suggest a story because I am so tired (and what more could you want after reading this? *sarcastic*) and my shaking is getting worse so I need to stop typing. Anyway, good night! Love ya! ****Review!**


	28. Chapter 28: Drunken Johnny

**The last thing I want to do is make you guys wait this long but my life is complicated and doesn't always allow for pleasures like updating when I want to. At least not lately. SO this chapter is pretty long as apology. And yes, the Greek gods exist in this world, it's my story shut up and just go with it.**

* * *

Bornsting was used to being under the constant threat of danger. No one ever openly acknowledged it, but they all knew that the assassin's guild lied under the covers in their town and they knew with certainty that if there was any kind of disturbance of the quiet, they would be punished.

No one liked to think of it, but all the people of the small town remembered Drunken Johnny. It had been years ago, but fear was not one to quickly leave your mind, or heart.

They called him Drunken Johnny because, as his title stated, he was a drunk. He was in his early twenties, and with losing his entire family to the flu and losing jobs faster than a crow could fly, his life was miserable. And to solve this, every night, he went to a tavern and drank himself into oblivion. People generally decided to look in another direction when he came stumbling by. Some tried to help him but quickly learned that it wouldn't do any good. Because he didn't care. That was his downfall in the end.

One night it was worse than the others. A few in the tavern before the incident heard him mutter something about losing a job and his home. Whatever it was, this time he drank until he could barely speak at all. And that led to his big mistake. Stumbling out of the bar, in his drunken haze, he picked up a few rocks and started tossing them, unprovoked, at windows of buildings nearby. He was in such a stupor as he screamed his lungs off with every toss that he didn't notice the hulking figure hovering over him.

And when he did, it was too late.

They knew not to talk about it, on the streets, or even in the safety of their own homes. No one discussed Drunken Johnny ever again.

So yes, they had their fair share of nightly disturbances and the occasional scuffle that happened on their roofs that they pointedly pretended not to notice. Because of this, they didn't even spare a thought to glancing out their windows at the pink-haired stranger and a large man who squared off in the streets. Same old, same old.

Meredy only spared a thought for the strange behavior of the town before she sprang into action, darting as quickly as an arrow towards Jark. Jark only had a second to side-step her, and when he did he reached out and snatched her wrist and pulled her towards his body.

Before he could whip out a knife or anything of the sort Meredy nimbly slid under his parted legs, dragging the front of his body with her. He let go with a surprised grunt and before he knew it she was on his back, clinging like a monkey.

Grinning in triumph she locked her arms around his neck and squeezed. A choked gasp left his mouth before he reached up and squeezed her forearms with such forc that she yelped in pain, arms darting back unconsciously to escape. He refused to let go and without much decorum he stumbled backwards until her back hit a wall of a neighboring building.

Meredy hissed in pain as her skin made contact. Mind moving quickly she decided it was probably best to get off of his back. But then she noticed that there were stitches on his earlobe. An idea coming to mind, she decided to use the old injury to her advantage. Quickly she moved closer and bit his ear and yanked with her teeth. She knew it was slightly vulgar but with her arms still locked around his neck she didn't have much choice. She could taste his disgusting blood and nearly gagged.

Letting out a scream of rage he loosened his grip on her, allowing her to slip completely from his back and dart around to face him once again. His eyes were alight with fury as he held his newly injured ear. His entire body trembled in rage.

Meredy cursed as she glanced at the sky. The moon was out, with the stars draped against the black sky. It was late already and she knew if she didn't head back to their inn soon Jellal and Ultear would start to worry and come looking for her.

Meredy carefully studied the figure in front of her. He was large, and strong. He was also surprisingly fast despite his size. She knew she couldn't win this without using her magic, she didn't have enough training in just hand-to-hand combat. But she couldn't use magic either unless she wanted to expose herself which would cause more trouble than it was worth.

The only thing left to do was escape.

Immediately her mind rejected the idea; what kind of member of Crime Sorciere turned tail and ran from a fight? If she did she would be dirtying the guilds name. But the more rational side said being beat would be even worse than some broken pride.

"I'll kill you," Jark hissed out, bringing her back to the present situation. Meredy frowned.

"Who hurt your ear?" she asked suddenly. Trying to buy time to think, this seemed the only suitable question in the moment. Ultear could call her random all she wanted, to Meredy this seemed like a perfectly logical question.

The man sneered. "A weakling who deserved what she got for her crimes. Just like you." Meredy raised her eyebrows.

"So a supposed weakling caused those stitches? Doesn't sound so weak to me." Her smile was as sharp as razor blades.

Jaw tightening he growled out, "That girl was _nothing_! Don't taunt me child, I know your plan."

Meredy blinked. She had a plan?

"Mind telling me what that is?" she said hesitantly. His lips curled at the edges.

"Enough talking!" he barked before rushing towards her. Meredy darted out of the way but he was quick to follow, grabbing her dress and raising her fist to punch her in the face. Not thinking much about it Meredy raised her fists to block his attack, and wincing when his fists made contact. Snarling his legs swept out knocking her to the ground.

Meredy had seen a lot of scary things in her time. An angry Jellal was no laughing matter and a few dead corpses littering the ground had made her believe that she was prepared for anything, could handle anything. But what she saw in front of her made her throat dry up.

Jark towered over her small form, his dark skin blending in with the dark surroundings. Moonlight cast light down on his face, lighting the angry snarl on his lips and his dark eyes alight in rage with dark red dripping from his ear. His coat billowed slightly as the wind blew past. He suddenly reminded her of the stories Ultear used to tell her about one of the Greek gods, Hades. She used to say Hades was a being cloaked in darkness, and his clothes had the souls of his victims sowed into the fabric.

Meredy had no doubt that if possible, Jark would own the same clothing.

And so Meredy did the only thing she could think of in that moment. She ran.

Scrambling out from under his shadow she darted to her feet and sprinted down the alleyways, trying to lose herself in the darkness that the night cast. She had no idea where she was going or what she was trying to do but the only thing she could really process in that moment was the instinct to _get away_. He was not someone she could beat without her magic.

What felt like hours later of the game cat and chase she thought she finally lost him. She was always good at disappearing but that didn't mean it wasn't hard. He sure was persistent.

Only when she was absolutely sure that she lost him did Meredy head in the direction of the inn, all the while keeping a careful eye out for the man.

Jellal and Ultear were not going to be happy with her news, but boy did she have a story for them.

* * *

Natsu was on edge. It was to be expected when he got news of Deliora and Zeref but Gildarts still worried as he watched Natsu pace back and forth. They were in the throne room, one of Natsu's least favorite rooms just because he was expected to sit on the raised chair that was as stiff and hard as marble. And then there were all the formalities that never failed to drive him up the wall.

Gildarts and Makarov shared a glance as Natsu walked, his face twisted into a scowl as he said nothing. Wendy stood next to the two men, twisting her fingers nervously as Erza and Gray stood partly to the side, both faces expressionless.

Finally Natsu exploded.

"We have to do something! Send me out!" he yelled at Makarov. "I'm strong, I know how to fight! I can take care of Deliorah."

"You already know the answer to that Natsu," Makarov replied. "You are too important to risk your life like that. It is not even a question."

"That's not fair gramps! I wouldn't die, I'd be fine! Like hell I'd let something hundreds of years old beat me!"

Makarov narrowed his eyes. "No, Natsu." His voice held a note of finality that he couldn't argue with. Clearing his throat Gildarts spoke up.

"What _do_ you plan on doing though, Master?"

Pursing his lips Makarov glanced at Erza and Gray out of the corner of his eye. "How would you two feel about going and taking care of that mage? We can't let him wander about, and I have no doubt he's on his way to Zeref."

Erza nodded. "Whatever you wish master," she said. "We will not let him get past us." Gray nodded but had no input beyond that.

"Hey!" Natsu growled. "They don't even have magic, how do you expect them to defeat a mage!" Makarov raised his eyebrows as he studied Natsu's trembling form.

"What are you implying? Do you mean to say you have magic, Natsu? Is that why you continue to insist that you should go?" Makarov asked sharply. Natsu froze with wide eyes staring at Makarov. The air practically turned to ice as the temperature lowered. No one moved.

Wendy stared nervously at her brother as his mouth opened and closed as he looked for words to say. "U-um, I think Natsu is just worried about them," Wendy squeaked. Makarov glanced at her and his eyes softened just a smidgen.

"Very well," Master sighed. "Erza and Gray, you two shall leave tomorrow at dawn. Do you have anything else to add?"

Gray cleared his throat. "Master, may I bring my brother Lyon? He would be interested in this particular case."

Waving his hands he said, "Yes, do what you think is best. But use discretion, if word got out panic would spread."

Nodding, Erza and Gray both left the throne room, faces grim. Makarov sighed and turned back to a stiff Natsu. "I've received word that Crime Sorciere has arrived in Bornsting and they are investigating the assassin's guild as we speak. Also, about your two spies Leo and Aries. Remember when I told you about the two magic users they spotted? It turns out they are both in Bornsting as well. It's very likely that they are some of Zeref's lackeys, which doesn't sound comforting."

Natsu's shoulders seemed to sink in on themselves. Wendy hurried to her brother and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Natsu?" she said softly.

Clearing his throat and clasping Wendy's hand with his to reassure her, Natsu looked up and asked Makarov, "Any more news?" Makarov shook his head. Silence settled over the four as all seemed to sink deeper and deeper into their own minds.

"Alright!" Natsu said, startling everyone. He grinned at the three, doing his best to brighten the unusually somber mood. "We're doing what we can for now, that's all that can be asked."

Even as Natsu spoke his insides boiled. He didn't mean it. He wanted to be out there, doing something. He wanted to punch Zeref and Deliora in the face. But he couldn't. He was the Prince, the soon to be King. Even though his body begged him to run and finish the enemy himself he knew that it would be best if he stayed here. He _knew_ that, and yet…

Rolling back his shoulders he said abruptly, "Okay, I'll see you guys later!"

The three stared in silence at the place he has stood moments before, his form darting out of the throne room as fast as possible.

"Where do you suppose he went?" Gildarts asked to no one in particular once the door banged close behind him. Wendy giggled.

"Where he always goes when he needs a break. To Lucy."

Gildarts barely restrained his eye roll and Makarov sighed.

"Youth," Makarov murmured to the large room. And Gildarts laughter echoed in great booms.

* * *

Marvin ached all over, but still he pushed on. He had been traveling for days but not even his aching bones and weariness would deter him.

Nothing would stop him at this point.

* * *

**Comments, thoughts, reviews? Yes, no, maybe so?**

**Okay okay so sorry about the no nalu and barely any Marvin. He'll show up more and next chapter will have lots of nalu, wooo! Finally. Sorry if the writing for the action scene isn't very good, I've never been great at those.**

* * *

**Dog Days****by ****_Rivendell101_****: **This is a cute little one chapter story Rivendell posted about Natsu and Lucy dogsitting and such. It's pretty short but Rivendell's writing is amazing. I love reading it more than breathing practically and any stories she posts I highly suggest checking out. The story is ADORABLE. Really it won't take long to go check it out, it's only one chapter except she might be posting side chapters so it might get more interesting. Anyway go check it out!

* * *

**Alright, love you and thanks for being amazing! (I had a dream someone made fanart for this story and I nearly cried)**


	29. Chapter 29: A New Friend

**I am utter trash from not updating in so long. I am so sorry. Please forgive me. Okay so in like 1 hour it's my birthday and I decided that updating now would be a good thing so I can consider all of your lovely reviews as birthday presents :D I'll need em considering my birthday is the day school starts for me as well... UGH Anyway, this entire chapter is ****_pure nalu fluff_**** as a thanks for being wonderful, a happy birthday to me, and a happy early, late, or birthday to you all (in the case that some of you have the same bday as me).**

**ENJOY! (excuse the mistakes I did not edit this, I am far too tired)**

* * *

Natsu couldn't think properly. He knew he had to keep calm, he was the prince for god's sake. But the moment his foot stepped outside of the throne room he was sprinting through the halls as fast as he was able. He paid no mind to the servants who gave startled shrieks as their prince darted by, or even the voices that warned him to slow down. He just had to go.

Before his mind could decide exactly where he wanted to run to, his feet took him to his second home. Fairy Tail.

He stared up at the old building, wishing to see her suddenly appear out of thin air and smile at him, the way she did when it told him that she was truly, _really_ happy to see him. But no luck; the door didn't burst open, no blonde shoved her way towards him. He stood alone on the street, staring with dark eyes.

He cursed his own stupidity, realizing that already the sun was starting to lower in the sky as the clouds turned a light shade of purple. Of course she wouldn't be coming out this late. She was probably busy, he decided as he turned and started walking with heavy steps from the building. And Natsu doubted she would want to see him so late in the night.

"Natsu?"

He froze in his steps before whipping around to see Lucy standing half-way in the entrance of Fairy Tail, staring curiously at Natsu with a cocked head.

The moment her eyes met his he felt a strange warmth flood through him. His shoulders slumped as calmness washed over him. A happy grin worked its way on to his face.

"Lucy," he said, the word escaping his lips like a prayer. Lucy glanced behind her uncertainly before stepping fully outside and shutting the door behind her. He watched quietly as she walked closer to him, biting her lip in uncertainty.

"Natsu what are you doing here? You don't look too good," she murmured. He never really realized how beautiful her eyes were until that moment. They weren't just brown, there were flecks of yellow and blue blending into them, making a startling but beautiful combination. He wondered why he'd never realized before.

Natsu shrugged off her question. "Just wanted to see you. Do you have any time?"

Lucy's eyes widened and she nodded hesitatingly. "Yeah, I suppose…. I don't have anything else going on. What did you have in mind?"

He grinned.

"_Natsu!"_

Natsu snickered as he stared at Lucy.

"Natsu, I am _not _doing this, do you hear me?!" Lucy shrieked. Natsu was slightly perplexed at her attitude. He would willingly do it, but, well, he didn't have the right _assets_.

"Come on Lucy," Natsu pouted. "If you can't do it for me, do it for him!"

Lucy narrowed her eyes but he could see that he was slowly winning. His puppy dog eyes never failed him, he inwardly smirked.

"Natsu," Lucy sighed, "how did you even know about him? Doesn't the prince have better things to do then hang around in the slums of the city?"

Natsu sniffed in disdain. "I disagree! As prince, isn't it better that I actually _know_ the city I live in? It's practically my job."

Lucy stared at him, conflicted emotions crossing over her features in. A deep frown settled on her lips. Her lips moved silently and he could barely make out the words, "I can't believe I was sent here for..."

He cocked his head to the side, staring at Lucy. He figured she meant something about why she was here, and not for the first time he wondered who she actually was, and why she came here in the first place. But he had told her that it was okay if she didn't tell him, and he wasn't lying. He meant it.

Pushing aside his thoughts he decided to bring the subject back to their original topic.

"Lucy, that dog is _counting _on you. Are you really going to disappoint him?"

She stared at him, apparently at a loss for words.

Because she knew that the reason they traveled to the dirtiest and smelliest part of the town was for the dog, the one Natsu had encountered a few days ago. His owner was a nasty, lecherous old man who dulled out punishment on the dog in the form of beatings. Natsu met the dog on one of his escapes and met the owner, a very unpleasant man. Natsu decided that as a prince he could not let this continue. Which led to their current situation.

"Luce, _please_!" Natsu said, clasping his hands. "If we want to rescue that poor dog we need a distraction so I can be like a ninja and steal him away."

"So that requires me prostituting myself to him?" she grumbled under her breath.

"Don't think of it like that," Natsu said, inwardly chuckling. "Just tricking an old man using your womanly charms to save a helpless dog!"

Lucy set him with a glare before sighing. And Natsu knew he had won.

Animals were Lucy's weakness after all.

And with that, the plan began. Natsu knew where the man lived after following him home the day he met the dog (he was _not_ creepy, just a concerned citizen thank you very much) and that's why they stood outside the man's house. Natsu stood on the side of the house, peering around the corner to stare as Lucy lowered her shirt to show a good amount of cleavage and fluffed her hair a bit. All the while she grumbled curses under her breath, most likely directed towards Natsu.

The plan was for Natsu to sneak in through one of the many windows, grab the dog, and slip out while Lucy distracted the man in the front.

He ducked behind the wall when Lucy knocked on the door. The moment the door opened he slipped through a window he had jimmied open earlier.

Slipping through was no easy task since the window got stuck halfway up. Once he was in though he surveyed the room with a scrunched nose. Trash was everywhere and the stink seemed permanently ingrained into the walls. He could hear the murmur of Lucy and the man's voice from the front.

Deciding not to waste time he quickly walked through the house until he found a white dog curled up in a corner. Natsu held out his hand to the dog, offering it as a greeting. The dog peered up at him cautiously before edging forward to sniff his hand. The next thing he knew the dog was jumping on him and licking his face as his tail wagged excitedly. It was almost like they had known each other their entire lives.

Gathering up the large dog in his arms Natsu darted through the house until he got to the window and he gently pushed the dog through the window. For a dog who had only met him once, he was very cooperative.

The moment the dog hit the ground Natsu heard the door slam. Heart beating faster he pushed himself through the window, wincing as the sides scraped against his sides. He heard the distant shout of "Hey! Get back here!" but he was already on the ground, holding the dog in his arms, and running to the streets, Lucy close at his heels.

Breathless laughter erupted from his lips as they traveled through the city and Lucy joined him. The reality of what they had just done soon hit. The Prince of Fiore and a girl in Fiore's army had just robbed a man of his dog for no other reason than he was cruel.

Soon they had to slow, due to their laughter that wouldn't seem to stop. And they were also under the impression that he had not followed them. Natsu set the dog on the ground and he stared up at them with excited eyes. Natsu doubted he understood what was happening but the dog just seemed happy to be here.

"Natsu," Lucy said in between breaths. "I can't believe we just did that."

Natsu grinned. "What was the man like?" His eyes darkened as a thought occurred to him. "He didn't touch you did he?"

A faint smile touched Lucy's lips. "No he didn't. But he was disgusting nonetheless. He kept staring down my shirt," Lucy shivered. Natsu scoffed.

"Disgusting ol' perv. So, what should we name him?"

Lucy blinked at the change of subject. She glanced down at the dog who now happily pranced around her legs. She giggled, crouching down to run a hand through his soft fur.

"Maybe…" she murmured. "How about Plue?"

Natsu squinted at her. "Plue? That's a weird name, but whatever. He's yours anyway."

"Says the guy who named his cat Happy," Lucy grumbled. Then her eyes widened as the rest of his words registered. "Wha- mine?! You have _got_ to be kidding me, I can't keep a dog!"

He frowned down at her. "Why not?"

Lucy's mouth opened and stayed there as she searched for words. "U-um, I mean I doubt Fairy Tail allows pets," Lucy stuttered. "And they cost money for food, which I don't have…"

Natsu shrugged. "Fairy Tail allows pets, I've seen people go in with cats and snakes and stuff and stay for weeks. And if you're really worried about money then I'll pay for it. Not like I don't have enough or anything."

"I can't just let you spend money on those things!" Lucy said. Natsu frowned.

"Why not? Plue is my dog too, so it only makes sense that I help," he said. Lucy puffed up her cheeks in that cute way she usually did and he knew he won again.

They spent the rest of the time walking back to Fairy Tail, chatting about nothing important. Natsu could tell Lucy wanted to say something the entire walk but he pretended not to notice. He knew what it was about. By the time they reached Fairy Tail the moon was high up in the sky, the sun completely out of sight.

Lucy looked at him when they reached the door and smiled widely. "I had fun, Natsu."

Natsu grinned in triumph. "Yeah, me too. Make sure to take care of Plue."

Lucy glanced down at Plue with kind eyes. "Yeah…" Lucy glanced back up at Natsu and something about the look she held made him nervous. "Natsu, somethings bothering you."

Before he could deny it she said, "I can't force you to tell me anything about it, but I just wanted to say…" her cheeks flushed a light pink, but she still looked him directly in the eyes. "I just wanted to say that whenever you need a break, or just want to be distracted, you're always welcome to come to me."

"Lucy…" he said, at a loss for words. Her cheeks flushed even brighter.

"I always enjoy spending time with you, Natsu," Lucy whispered. "So, thank you. For tonight."

And then, to his surprise, and embarrassment, she lurched forward and pressed a small kiss onto his cheek. He could only gawk as she whispered goodnight to him and rushed into Fairy Tail, Plue following at her heels, and the door slamming shut behind her.

His mind was completely blank as he stared at the door, and he honesty wasn't sure how long he stood there until eventually he started to make his way back to the castle.

The entire travel was spent with warm flurries battling in his stomach and a small and tender smile resting on his lips.

But for the life of him, he couldn't figure out why.

* * *

**Comments, suggestions, thoughts? Yes, no, maybe so?**

**Ahhhh Natsu, you're so silly. NALU am I right? You're welcome.**

* * *

**Child of the Stars****by ****_Cecelia817_****:...** I did it again. Recommended a story by me... I'm sorry! It's just... I think it's really good ya know? I'm proud of it. It is 2 chapters long and is pretty good in my opinion. One person said this is the kind of story they want to read to their children. I LITERALLY STARTED CRYING YOU DO NOT UNDERSTAND THE FACT THAT SOMEONE WANTED TO MAKE MY WRITING INTO THEIR PERSONAL LIVES MADE ME CRY IN HAPPINESS. OKAY. So basically Lucy is a child of the stars and Natsu is child of the earth and they are both alone traveling through time, not knowing who they are or why they exist and then they meet each other and they _remember_. You'll have to read it because I don't want to spoil it. Anyway, review when you read it (if you read it) and tell me what you think! The more detail the better!

* * *

**Alright that's all, I gotta go to sleep to be prepared for school tomorrow. Junior year... Yay... *cries* SLEEP FOR ME, REVIEW FOR YOU! HOPE YOU ENJOYED!**


	30. Chapter 30: What's Done is Done

**Well guys. Well. I went on haitus beginning my junior year? I just finished my senior year. Officially a high school graduate. I'm sure I've lost a lot of followers because it took me so long to update this story. I truly couldn't be sorrier. But I am back. Had to reread literally the ENTIRE story. I suggest you all do the same. It's a lot. Anyway. Please don't hate me ;-; **

* * *

Capricorn and Jark sat atop their horses, walking down the streets, Capricorn silent and Jark fuming. Bornsting was quiet in the morning, only a few birds twittering in the air to ruin the silence. The sun had barely lifted from the ground, but Capricorn and Jark could see just fine.

"Sent to find some _little girl_," Jark spit. "There are actual enemies in Bornsting and he sends me to _babysit." _

Jude had decided that Capricorn and Jark would head to Magnolia and bring back Lucy, despite the stranger Jark had fought in the streets the night before. Capricorn pressed his lips into a thin line. The only reason the mission hadn't been canceled was because of Zeref's lackeys.

_"As an act of good faith, we will take care of the nuisances in your city," one of the twins said to Jude. Capricorn could see that despite their small stature they were serpents ready to strike. Before he could protest Leanne continued. "Hopefully this will help you make up your mind, Jude. You wouldn't want to upset Zeref after he offered his help? And you've already failed him once before." _

Capricorn narrowed his eyes. They set him on edge. He felt uneasy leaving town with them still in his city, but he had no choice. Orders were orders.

All he could do was worry, and think of Lucy. The travel to Magnolia was about a weeks' worth, but if they rode hard and fast they could cut it down to four days.

Four days. And then Lucy. Capricorn was determined to bring her home. He cut his eyes towards Jark. Hopefully without any unwanted hassle.

* * *

"You got into a fight?!" Ultear exclaimed. "What happened to remaining invisible?!"

The three sat in their room they were renting under the guise of travelers passing through in need of a rest. The walls were thick, limiting eavesdroppers, the reason they'd chosen this inn. But still, they were paranoid.

"Shh!" Meredy hissed. "Keep your voice down. Yes I got into a fight, but I swear I didn't provoke it. He knew I wasn't from here and immediately attacked. I have no idea what I did to let him know, but he's strong." As if to prove her point, Meredy rubbed her back, and grimaced from the fresh scrapes that graced her back. Brick walls were not forgiving.

Jellal pressed his lips together in thought. "This does present a problem. They now know that at least one enemy is in town." He paused and then looked up sharply. "You didn't use your magic did you?"

"No!" Meredy scowled. Jellal let out a breath of relief. "I'm not an idiot. But I sure w_anted _to. He was strong. The only reason I'm alive is because I'm small and can hide in places he can't reach." It hurt her pride to say this, but it wouldn't help them devise a plan if she wasn't honest.

"I'm concerned," Ultear murmured. "If just one was able to best you, I can't imagine the power of the entire guild. And I imagine the guild has Zeref behind it. And vice versa." Her brow creased in frustration. "This won't be an easy mission, especially now that our presence is known."

Jellal nodded. "What's done is done, but we'll have to be more careful. Remember, our mission is not to engage but to observe. No more fighting."

Meredy's shoulders fell. "I'm sorry, again," she murmured. Ultear shared a look with Jellal before turning to Meredy and resting a hand on her shoulder.

"Like Jellal said, what's done is done. In the future we must take more care, and not make the same mistake." Ultear smirked. "Help us take down the guild and all will be forgiven."

It took a moment but slowly a sharp smile lit Meredy's face.

"Damn straight."

* * *

Wendy loved her brother. Her brother was her only family member, and had always protected her, no matter what. She remembered once, when she was younger, she had broken a vase. It was precious, and she remembered Gildarts speaking of its extreme value. In a near panic she had run to her brother, the tears freshly soaking her face. Natsu had taken one look at her to decide it didn't matter what she did, he would take care of it.

She hadn't even had a chance to explain what happened before he said, "Don't worry Wendy, it'll be okay. You've got me!"

So he took the blame for the vase. Gildarts and Erza were so angry they yelled at him for an entire hour and made him run 100 laps. Wendy wanted to take the blame so he wouldn't have to do it, but he would have none of it.

Natsu was more important than anyone to Wendy. She trusted him more than anything, and knew he would always be there to protect her. Even Gildarts, Makarov and, recently, Lucy. So when Natsu ran from the throne room and didn't come back for a long time, Wendy was filled with worry. Deciding to head out to find him despite the time, she snuck out of the castle and headed towards Fairy Tail. When she could find neither Natsu or Lucy panic started to set in. Where could they be?

She was near a break down when she ran into a figure towering above her.

"Are you lost little girl?"

Wendy loved and trusted her brother. That's why his was the first name that escaped her lips in a scream when she was taken.

* * *

**Comments, thoughts, reviews? Yes, no, maybe so?**

**Again I don't know how to apologize, I can only hope some of my lovelies are still here, and I welcome new ones. Please review! It will keep me going! Anyway I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
